


FlowerFell

by Harym42



Series: Flowerfell [1]
Category: Flowerfell - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 49,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harym42/pseuds/Harym42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 1 year since Frisk broke the barrier, everyone is happy. Except Sans the skeleton, after Frisk was gone. He was dead, broken. As his friend Flowey, try to make him happy. He also made a promise to Frisk, that be will help Sans when she was gone. But no matter what he did, Sans was still broken. So he told him something he shouldn't have done, he told him about the 'reload'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I get some grammar wrong, I will like if you told be where it is so I could fix it. Thank you, enjoy! ^^

Frisk, his sweetheart. The one and only person that changed him, the person that saved all monster kind. And the one, who he failed to save. 

The beautiful girl, kind to others no matter what. He promised, he swore to her. That he would protect her no matter what and save her . But he failed her, she was dead. There was nothing left of her, except in his memories. 

~♥~

It's been a year since they came out from the underground, everyone was happy. That's what Frisk wanted, to save everyone. But she couldn't save one person, and that person's name was Sans.

"Sans!" Shouted his brother Papyrus as he knocked on Sans's door loudly, but there was only silence.

"Sans, answer me!" Shouted Papyrus angrily, as the door opened a little bit.

"What?" Answered Sans weakly as he stares at his brother, and Papyrus glare at him.

"Your friend Flowey is here, get out this instance!" Shouted Papyrus as he drag Sans out of his room, Sans glare at Papyrus but didn't say a word.

"Howdy Sans, how are you?" Smiled Flowey as he saw Sans coming down from the staircase.

"How do I look?" Asked Sans as he sat next to Flowey as Flowey gave a little sigh.

"It's been a year, she's gone. She's not here anymore, you know that." Whispers Flowey as Sans grab him by his stem, his iris was red. He was angry, his eyes were filled with blood lust.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Growled Sans as he threw Flowey into the ground and he walked toward his room.

"Sans!" Shouted Flowey as Sans slam the door shut, and Flowey let out a sigh.

"You're not the only one who misses her, you know." Whisper Flowey as he went into the underground, leaving a small hole onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Flowey hates mirrors, you can see your reflexion on the mirror. And Flowey is a flower, more accurate, he is a buttercup, the same buttercup that took 'her' life. The same buttercup that Chara loved, the same buttercup that saved every fallen human that fall down from the outside world.

It's been a year since they came out from the underground, and in this year. He gotten much better, his stem were much greener. There wasn't any holes in his petals, he gotten much stronger. The outside world soil was full of nutrients, and there was a sun that helped him a lot.

But he still preferred when he was in the underground, when he was with her. With his best friend, and also his very first friend. Frisk, the kind and idiot girl. She wouldn't hurt anyone, even if they tried to kill her. The one who saved all of them, and the one who changed him. The most dangerous and the smartest of all monster. Sans the skeleton, the one who acts weak. The joker, the sibling of Papyrus the royal guard.

~♥~

"Sans! Sans!" Shouted Flowey as he knocked on the window of Sans room.

Sans's reply was to pull a curtain to cover himself, as Flowey let out a sigh.

"I got some mustard, let's share." Asked Flowey gently trying not to get mad, since he knew the pain of losing someone. He shakes his head to focus on the reality, not the past.

"Sans, why don't we drink some mustard and talk about Frisk?" Asked Flowey as he immediately wanted to throw himself out of the window, he is trying to help Sans, but now. He's rubbing salt into Sans's wound. How stupid of him, he's doing the opposite what Frisk wanted.

"Come in." Told Sans as he opens the window, as Flowey carefully walked inside his room using his vines.

"Can't you turn on some light?" Asked Flowey as he walked in a void darkness until Sans turned on the light. The room was very messy, like there was a tornado that came by. (Except there is a small tornado in his room.)

"Sorry." Sans mumbled as he sat on his bed and Flowey sat near the window.

"Here, it's your favorite. Mustard." Smiled Flowey as he broke the silence, he didn't want to be here. It was very awkward, and this depressed guy isn't saying any words. This wasn't his friend, this wasn't the Sans he knew. 

"What did you think of sweetheart?" Asked Sans as he stared at his bottle of mustard.

"Well, she was..um, kind and gentle. The nicest person in the world, and very unselfish. And.... a idiot?" Told Flowey as he try to answer Sans's question without making him angry.

Sans began to laugh, then the laughter turn into sobs. "Yeah, she was one big idiot." Sobbed Sans as he tried to cover his face with his hands. Flowey touched Sans's back softly as he noticed Sans eyes were looking at him, the broken eyes. The eyes without any hope to live, the eyes that have no life in them. They were dead, because Frisk was dead.

Flowey hates to see his friend in pain, and he really wanted to see Frisk again. So he did something he shouldn't have done, Frisk will hate him for this. But it would be worth to make Sans alive once again, and see Frisk once again.

"Sans, listen to me. You can see Frisk again." Sans grabbed Flowey's vine, Flowey flinched at Sans's movement. But he continued to talk, he could see some hope in Sans's eyes.

"It's very dangerous, and you may die. Also it's-"

"TELL ME ALREADY!" Shouted Sans as Flowey let out a sigh.

"'RELOAD', if you could reload back where we were in the underground. You can see Frisk again, but to 'reload' you need determination. Lots of determination, and before that. You'll promise me if you ever reload, save. Save then reload, do you understand me?" Asked Flowey as Sans let out a big nod. 

"Well, then. Let's start, I will help you." Smiled Flowey as he grabbed Sans's hand, as he transfered his magic and determination into Sans's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people like this story, I never had the confidence to write this. But I did it, because I love FlowerFell. I never had the confidence to write because my siblings told me I write garbage, so i'm glad people like my stories! Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy! ^^

"Focus! Harder!" Shouted Flowey as he saw a barrier of magic surrounding Sans.

"I'm doing the best I can, I don't even know how to use this 'reload' thing!" Shouted Sans angrily, as his irises were red from annoyance.

"Do you not want to see Frisk again? Use all your magic and determination!" Shouted Flowey as Sans glared at him before focusing in his 'reload magic'.

"That's it, a little bit more!" Sang Flowey happily as Sans pushed through his limits.

"Little more!" Shouted Flowey as Sans push more and more.

Then everything went quiet, Sans opened his eyes. Everything was black, and Flowey wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

Sans rubbed the back of his head as he saw this little box that had his name, L.V, and the place's name.

"Sans, L.V 1, and in the... reload world?" Mumbled Sans as he read the box, as bunch of star like things appeared in front of him. Surrounded him, there were so many of them.

He stared at it and saw bunch of memories from that timeline. And each of these reloads have these 'memory from the timeline', Sans walked. To find the timeline he was searching for, the very first time he had met Frisk. Where she wasn't paralyzed by those curses buttercups, she still had half her face and her part of her left wrist covered. But it wasn't enough to paralyze her, the very first time he met Frisk. After a small amount of searching, he found it. A small tear escaped from his eyes, "I become such a crybaby, sweetheart." Smiled Sans as he walked into the timeline.

~♥~

Sans wanted to scream, it was so painful. Flowey didn't tell him about this, he felt like he was melting. Turning into dust, he couldn't think. What felt like hours, was only few minutes. The pain finally died out, and when he opened his eyes. He saw he was about to shake Frisk's hand.

He quickly drew his hands back, barely dodging Frisk's hand. 'That was too close.' He thought as he pulled the electric button from his hands, and he slammed it into the soft snow.

He quickly noticed that Frisk was staring at him with confusion. He knew that this Frisk wouldn't remember, but it was still the sweetheart he knew.

"Hel-Hello sweetheart." Smiled Sans as he barely hold back his tears, Frisk gave an even more confused looks. He couldn't take it, he tackled Frisk and began to sob. 

"I become so weak, didn't I?" Cried Sans, as Frisk pat him in the back. She didn't know what was going on, but she couldn't leave him behind.

"What!?" Mumbled Flowey as he saw Sans crying and mumbling to Frisk not to leave.

The dangerous and most intelligent monster in all underground was crying in front of them, that was only for weak people. And Sans wasn't weak, he acts weak. But he wasn't weak, not at all. Something was wrong, and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I really should do my homework XD

"Are you okay, now?" Asked Frisk as Sans finally calmed down.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that sweetheart." Blushed Sans as Frisk giggled softly and Flowey glared at him.

"Who are you?" Asked Flowey as Frisk stopped giggling, she was surprised how serious and mad Flowey was.

"I'm Sans the skeleton, nice to 'meat' you." Smiled Sans as let out his hand for Frisk, but this time. There wasn't any electric button that will electric Frisk alive.

Flowey slap Sans's hand away, "You're not Sans, Sans isn't weak at all." He growled as Frisk asked Flowey to be nice, but he ignored her.

"Aww, man. I must be pretty famous for a weed to know me." Winked Sans as Flowey try to protect Frisk with his little body.

"Everyone knows you, the weakest monster. The monster that only had 1HP, 1Attack, and 1 Defense. But also the sibling of the Papyrus of the royal guard, the joker. And also the....'judge'. Also the most smartest and strongest in the underground." Told Flowey as he trembled in front of Sans, but still tried to protect Frisk behind him.

"How do you....Never mind that, I won't hurt you." Told Sans gentle as he try not to scary his friend and his sweetheart.

"Wouldn't hurt us? Don't make me laugh, in this world it's kill or be killed." Laughed Flowey bitterly as his couple of friendliness petals appear behind him.

"Look, i'm not here to fight." Told Sans as he try to calm Flowey down, but he didn't listen. He threw his pedals toward Sans and as he dodged it, Flowey threw more.

There were so many, Sans couldn't dodge all of them. So he had no choice but to summon a couple of bones to protect him.

"See, you brought out your attack. Not here to fight, what kind of bullshit are you talking about?" Growled Flowey as he pulled more petal attacks toward Sans.

"You gave me no choice!" Shouted Sans angrily as his iris turned red, he was losing his patience. He wasn't a person that had a lot of patience, and he was nearing his limits.

"STOP IT!! Shouted Frisk as both monster stop on their tracks, as they stared at her.

"Please stop." Told Frisk softly as both monster let go of their magic, but they glared at each other.

~♥~

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I forgot how much you hate fighting." Sighed Sans as he pat Frisk's head softly.

"Don't touch her you murderer." Shouted Flowey as Sans flinched at his words, he was right. Even though Flowey couldn't remember, Sans did kill her. Sans took a step back, as Flower jumped onto Frisk's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people are enjoy this, thank you!

Sans watched as Frisk walked in front of him, she was still alive. She was here, with him. He never thought he was this happy in the past, he wasn't this happy for a.... long time. He was very depressed when Frisk was gone, he couldn't forget her no matter what. Every minute, every seconds he recalled about her. Her smile, her words, her voice, and her kindness. Everything he could remember, he always thought about her every single second.

"Are you okay?" Asked Frisk as she wiped a tear from Sans's eye.

He didn't notice he was crying. Or that Frisk had stopped to wipe a tear from his face, he had gotten so weak. He became such a crybaby, all because of his sweetheart. And he didn't minded it, he actually was glad to be a crybaby. This was one of the evidence of Frisk's kindness, it was a small portion of her kindness. But still, because of her he could change. He now knww how precious a life is, back then. The underground rule was 'it's kill or be killed', so many lives were gone. And he didn't pay any attention to it, because it was something common back then. But now.... It was different.

"Yeah... I'm fine, just lost in thought." Smiled Sans sadly as Frisk gave him a worried look.

"Sit down." Order Frisk as Sans looked at her with shock, Frisk never ordered Sans to do anything. She did begged before, but she never ordered Sans to do anything.

"What?" Asked Sans surprised as he hoped that he heard it wrong, but seeing how Frisk was trying to push Sans to sit down, he knew he heard it correctly.

"Please sit down." Asked Frisk politely, as Sans sat on the frozen ground along with Frisk.

"Tell me what's going on. I want to help you." Whisper Frisk as she gently touched Sans's hand, as Sans stared toward the ground. 

'She too kind for her own good.' Thought Sans as he recalls the memories that Frisk was trying to give mercy to other monsters, even if she had to die in the end.

"You really are a fool, aren't you." Smiled Sans as he pick himself up, as Flowey gave a disapproving look.

"Let's go to snowdin, and then we can talk. You're cold aren't you? Unlike me, you have skin. While I don't, only have this 'smoking cold bones' though." Winked Sans as he took off of his sweater and gave it to Frisk, and Frisk nods her head as a thank you.

"Welp, we need to get going. Need any help?" Asked Sans as Frisk opened her mouth to say something, but Flowey cut her off.

"No thank you, we do NOT need any help from you at ALL!" Shouted Flowey as Sans shrug his shoulder.

"Sure thing, buddy." Chuckled Sans as Frisk followed behind him.

"I'm not your buddy." Flowey growled as Sans let out a chuckle.

"Trust me, you are one." Laughed Sans as he overlap his friend into this timeline Flowey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if my I make some wrong english grammar and typos! T-T (I will try to fix it, please tell where it is. Thank you!)

"And I welcome you to Snowdin." Grinned Sans as Frisk eyes sparkle brightly as she saw the town full of monster that she never seen before.

"It's nice isn't it?" Laughed Sans as Frisk nod her head quickly.

"Frisk, i'm- i'm on top of your- hea-head!" Screamed Flowey as he desperate grab onto Frisk's hair as Frisk whisper an apologize toward him.

"First let's go to Grillby's, i'm starving." Smiled Sans as he pointed to a building that had a glowing 'Grillby's' sign written on it.

Sans saw her standing there frozen, he raised his non-existent eyebrow.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked as he saw Frisk counting her gold coins, as he got what she was worrying about.

"I will pay for it, don't worry about it." Chuckled Sans as Frisk shook her head, as Sans let out a sigh.

"Thank you Sans, but I will pay for my meal." Told Frisk determined as Sans let out a small sigh to see her usual determination.

"Don't worry about it, I want to buy you a meal. If you're so worried about it that much, then you can buy me a meal some day. Okay?" He asked as Frisk gave a small nod.

"Perfect, follow me." Grinned Sans as he walked toward the restaurant, as Frisk followed him. 

He saw many monster staring at them, but he shrug it off. It doesn't matter if they call him a traitor, he was finally back with his sweetheart. That was the only thing that mattered, nothing more.

As Frisk walked into the shop, the sudden heat rush into her. Making her shiver from the sudden change of temperate.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Asked Sans concerned at her, as Frisk slowly nods her head.

"It just surprised me, it's very warm inside here." Told Frisk as Sans let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, Grillby is one hot fire boy." Joked Sans as he went toward the counter and pat on the chair next to him.

As she sat down, she noticed that Grillby was a fire monster, a literally a monster made out of fire. And she just gotten what Sans's joke meant, she giggled as Flowey mumbled how much he hates him.

"2 fries, Grillby." Told Sans as Frisk whisper a 'thank you' at Grillby's, as he heard that his flames got a bit brighter. Frisk took that as a good sign, and smiled to herself.

As they waited for the fries, Frisk enjoyed the warm heat. As Sans told her that the heat came from Grillby, then she wondered how his clothes wasn't burned or melted by the heat. Sans told her it was 'magic'.

After few minutes, Grillby gave both them a tray of fries, and a bottle of mustard to Sans. Sans gladly accepted the bottle of mustard, as he ordered Grillby for a bottle of ketchup.

"Thank you very much." Smiled Frisk as she saw Grillby's color changed a bit. She believed that Grillby was happy, and she gave him a big smile.

"Want some mustard?" Asked Sans as he already knew the answers, but he was trying to be polite. Frisk look at the bottle and then to her fries and then shook her head.

"More for me then." Smiled Sans as he saw Frisk share her fries with Flowey, then he dump half his fries into Frisk as she try to give it back.

"One tray of fries isn't enough for two people, and it's fine. I believe it's time to go on a diet." Smiled Sans as he rub Frisk's hair.

"But aren't you a skeleton?" Asked Flowey confused as Sans smirked.

"That's why, i'm on a diet." Joked Sans as Flowey rolled his eyes as Frisk giggled.

"Thanks Grillbs." Told Sans as he got the bottle of ketchup from Grillby and gave it to Frisk.

He noticed Grillby was staring at him, and then he got his mistakes. He said 'thanks' to Grillby. There's no kindness nor 'thanks' in the underground. After all, it's kill or be kill. He made a really big mistake, and a stupid one too.

"Ugh..." groaned Sans as he rub his eye, this was bad. Because of his mistake, he made his sweetheart in danger. He slam the cash into the counter, and drag Frisk outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing my best to fix the typos! 

"We need to get going." Told Sans as he saw Frisk's confused expression.

"Why? We were eating you know." Told Flowey as Sans let out a sigh.

"I know, but I made a really bad mistake. Sorry about that, we could continue your meal in my house." Told Sans as Flowey blocks the way.

"Frisk isn't going near your house, are you crazy?" Asked Flowey as he glare at Sans as he let out a sigh.

This wasn't the friend he knew, and he wasn't really happy how many attention he was getting because of him. Almost all the monster in the street were staring at them, hoping to find a fight.

"But aren't you starving? And IF your not starving Flowey, then what about Frisk. Frisk is a HUMAN, not a monster. You need you think about her, also i'm not crazy." Told Sans annoyed as he drag Frisk toward his house, as Flowey swearing at him loudly.

"Give me a sec, need to find my keys." Told Sans as Flowey keeps on swearing at him.

"Your one annoying weed, you know that?" Told Sans as he kicked the door open, as Flowey spouted. Sans could hear him saying how un-annoying he was.

"Come inside, you don't need to take your shoes off. Just rub on the door mat, um... Please, it's really a hard to clean out the snow print." Told Sans as he rush into the kitchen to find some leftovers, and found some pasta in the fridge.

"You can sit on the couch!" Shouted Sans as he put the pasta into the microwave, hoping they heard him.

"You know guys, you can always answer me.... Papyrus- I mean boss." Gagged Sans in horror as he saw his brother standing in front of the door, his arms crossed and he staring coldly at Sans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write that often, because school started. sorry T-T

"Um... your early today." Stuttered Sans as he quickly walked in front of Frisk trying to hide her.

"I already saw the human, brother." Told Papyrus coldly as he walked toward them.

"Why are you hiding her, answer me." Glared Papyrus coldly as Sans felt Flowey trembling behind him.

"Um... nothing?" Told Sans as he saw Papyrus let out a small sigh.

"Never mind, you don't need to answer that. But answer this, brother. I heard a certain rumor about you're trying to befriend a human, is that true?" Spat Papyrus in disgust as Sans lost his voice, he couldn't answer.

Frisk stepped in front of him, "No, it's was ME that was trying to befriend him." Told Frisk loudly as Flowey shouting at Frisk from being such a idiot, Papyrus was grinning as he was happy with the result he gotten.

"No." Whisper Sans as he recall the past, the same thing happened before. Papyrus would order him to teach Frisk how the underground works, and he will kill her with his own hands. She would die once again, he couldn't see her die. Not anymore, never.

"NO! IT WAS ME THAT WAS TRYING TO BEFRIEND HER, NOT HER. ME!" He roared as he grab Frisk and pull her behind him, his iris grew red as he was ready for a fight.

"What did you say?" Asked Papyrus as his iris also turn into crimson red, as he glare at his own brother.

"I said it was ME, that was trying to befriend her." Glared Sans as he summon bunch of bones in the air, as Papyrus smirk at his own brother.

"You think you can win against me, you're a idiot Sans." Laughed Papyrus as he also summon bunch of bones.

"Maybe, maybe not. We don't know the future, don't we?" Smirk Sans as he show Papyrus his golden tooth as Papyrus rolled his eyes.

"Enough of this idiotic, I will forgive you if you kill the human." Told Papyrus coldly as Sans was filled with rage.

"Her name isn't 'human', it's FRISK!"shouted Sans as he attacked his own brother, as Papyrus dodged all the attack.

"You call that an attack Sans? Pathetic." Spat Papyrus as he kicked Sans across the room, Sans stab Papyrus with a bone before he was slam into the wall.

"Good job for a trash like you, I got some damage from you." Praised Papyrus as Sans glare at him.

"You piece of shit... You wanna have a good time?" Asked Sans as he was about to summon his gaster blaster.

"Bring it on, trash." Laughed Papyrus as he summon more bones in the air.

"STOP!" Screamed Frisk as both the skeleton stare at the her, Papryus walked toward her.

"What did you say, 'stop'? Hah! The great Papyrus doesn't take any order from anyone, especially a tiny little runt like you!" He glared as he grab onto Frisk's hair, Flowey try to hit Papyrus hands away but failed.

"Let her go." Growled Sans as Papyrus threw Flowey into the wall.

"Flowey!" Cried Frisk as she saw Flowey collapsed onto the floor. Papyus rolled his eyes, as Flowey try to crawl back toward Frisk.

"Say that again, brother. Say it, I dare you." Smirk Papyrus as he pull Frisk's hair, as Frisk shout out in pain.

"I SAID LET HER GO." Sans growed as he kick Papyrus with all his might, that cause Papyrus fly few meters away.

"You okay, Frisk?" Asked Sans as Frisk nods her head, he could see her trembling.

"You call that an attack, your-"

"You piece of shit, I WILL kill you." Growled Sans as he summon his Gaster blaster, he could see his brother confused expression. After all, he hid this attack from him. But that doesn't really matter any more, he will do anything for Frisk. Even if it means killing his own brother, his one and only family.

"This is a real attack." Smirked Sans as the Gaster Blaster shot it's laser toward Papyrus as Sans grab Frisk and Flowey and teleport out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, was a bit to lazy to upload...

"You okay sweetheart?" Asked Sans softly as he slowly pat Frisk's back. 

Frisk slowly nods her head, but he knew she was only trying to act strong.

"Where's Flowey?" Asked Frisk as she look around, as Flowey escaped from Sans's grip as jump toward Frisk.

"Frisk! Are you okay, you're not hurt are you? How's the buttercup, did he pull them? And did he-"

"Calm down weed, your scaring her." Sans told him calmly as Flowey glare at him.

"This happen because you force her to come inside your house!" Screamed Flowey as Sans let his smile drop.

It was his fault, this all happened because he was a bit selfish. Frisk got hurt, Flowey also got hurt. And it was all his fault, nobody else.

"Yeah, it's my fault. I'm....sorry." whisper Sans as he gave one last smile before disappearing.

He will protect her from the dark, so this accident wouldn't happen ever again. He will never appear in front of her, he will protect her. But in a different way then he planned, but he will still protect her.


	10. Chapter 10

"What's wrong, Frisk?" Asked Flowey as he saw Frisk look concerned.

"I think that was a bit harsh Flowey, he was only trying to help us. You know that too, right?" Told Frisk softly as Flowey let out a sigh.

"Frisk, all monster are evil. Including him, this is the underground. Where it's kill or be kill, there's no kindness here. I'm pretty sure that's an act, or something. There is no way, he is trying to help us without wanting something in return." Told Flowey as run his eyes with his leaves.

"....sometimes kindness is enough." Whisper Frisk as she played with Sans's sweater.

"But Frisk... There is NO kindness here, not a single-"

"Flowey!" Screamed Frisk as she saw Flowey's H.P drop in half.

"Well, I finally found you little fleas." Growled Papyrus as his show them his sharp teeth.

"Frisk run!" Screamed Flowey as he tried to destroy many bones as he can, but was stopped by having a bone pierce through him.

"Argh!" Shouted Flowey in pain, as Frisk reach for him.

"Flowey!" Cried Frisk as Flowey wave his hand.

"Forget about me, run you idiot!" Shouted Flowey as he shot his friendly pellets toward Papyrus, but he broke the pellets into half with his bone attack.

"We can't have you do that." Smiled Papyrus coldly as he grabbed Flowey by his leaves.

"If you don't' want him to die, then don't run away. It will such a pain trying to catch you, you know?" Laughed Papyrus as he saw Frisk eyes looking at the forest and then toward Flowey.

"You wouldn't let your friend hurt, will you?" Smirk Papyrus as he saw Frisk nods her head.

"Then switch places with him, I may letting your friend go UNHARMED. How about it human, are you up for it?" smiled Papyrus coldly as Frisk took one step closer to Papyrus.

"Frisk don't do it!" Cried Flowey as he try to escape from Papyrus strong grip, but failed.

"I'm sorry Flowey." Whisper Frisk weakly, as she walked toward Papyrus. When Frisk was right in front of him, he threw the buttercup onto the floor.

"Good girl, we're going to have so much fun!" Chuckled Papyrus as he grab Frisk by her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry, i'm busy with school and all that I didn't have much time for sitting down and writing down a story. But here it is, I hope u enjoy! ^^

Sans saw as Frisk and Flowey going foreword, he stayed close. But not to close for them to see him, Flowey's words hit him hard.

After few minutes he saw all of the dogs of the royal guards coming closer toward her.

Immediately he teleport in front of them, and once again teleport to another place to fight. He wouldn't dare to let any monster hurt her, and he wouldn't let her see him hurting someone. Frisk was a pacifist, and she hates fighting most of all. Knowing her, she will try to stop him along with the enemies even if she had to die.

He knew it wasn't going to be a easy battle, because there were 4 monster against him, but he wasn't that easy to be defeated. He was one of the best fighter in the underground, but only Asgore and his father knew that. Not even Papyrus knew he was a fighter, but unfortunately not using magic for a long time made him kind of rusty. Since Papryus became one of the royal guard, he didn't even needed to use his magic. But this fight could fix that, after all it was 4 V.S 1. And also he needed to fight often later, so this was a good warm up. But if he couldn't win, he could at least buy her some time. Right?

"Hello, my dear dear friends." Smiled Sans as he saw them raise their weapons, they looked at him with anger and annoyances.

"You traitor!" Shouted Doggo as he threw an sword toward Sans, as Sans dodged it with a small effort.

"You need to do better then that." Told Sans as he try to provoke them. 

And just like he wanted, they keep on attacking him. Forgetting about the Frisk, about his sweetheart.

Sans was dodging and giving out weak attacks, so he wouldn't run out of magic. Everything was going so well, until he heard a scream. And it was a scream he heard often in the past and dreams, it was Frisk's scream.

"Sweetheart!" Gasp Sans as he threw Lesser Dog into the tree.

Sans was about to ran toward Frisk, but an ax fall in front of him in the last second. Splash the snow everywhere, and blocking the way.

"Your not going anywhere Sans, your going to turn into dust." Smiled Dogamy as he grab Sans's arm.

"Let go of me!" Growled Sans as he try to kick Dogamy's face, but was blocked by Dogaressa's axe.

"You can't do that." Purred Dogaressa as hit Sans's face, but Sans quickly dodged it. But got slightly hit, his H.P went down to 0.5

"So close." Smiled Dogaressa coldly as she was ready for the 2nd punch.

"Hell no." Glared Sans as he teleport, so that Dogaressa punch went straight to Dogamy.

"I'm sorry, honey!" Told Dogaress in surprised, as she saw her husband yelping in pain.

Sans grab the Doggo's sword, and threw it onto Dogamy's chest. But unfortunately Dogamy blocked it.

Doggo grab the sword and ran toward Sans, as Sans threw bones toward Doggo but he cut them into two.

"Not good." Mumbled Sans as he dodged Doggo's attack, Sans couldn't concentrate. He quickly wanted to see his sweetheart, to see if she was safe. But he couldn't, the dogs of the Royal Guards were to dangerous to be left behind.

"You're going to turn into dust, little guy." Smiled Doggo as he swing the sword toward Sans neck, as Sans blocked with a large bone.

"I'm not getting down, without a fight." Told Sans as small sweat drops from his face. He used his red attack toward Doggo.

"What the-!"

"You're welcome." Smirk Sans as he threw Doggo onto a tree, and bunch of snow collapsing down to him.

"One down, three more to go." Mumbled Sans as he grab Lesser Dog's neck and twisting it.

Lesser Dog yelped in pain as he threw Sans onto the ground.

"Two more." Mumbled Sans as he saw Lesser Dog rolling on the floor in pain, he couldn't move from the pain.

"How dare you! Your only a shadow of your brother, your nothing. Nothing at all!" Growled Dogamy, as Sans rolls his eyes.

"Perhaps, but. I. Don't. Care." Told Sans as he dodge the 2 ax in front if him.

"Eat this!" Smirk Sans as couple of bones smash into their face, as he saw their eyes filled with blood lust.

"I'm going to turn you into dust so small, that nobody will notice that it was you." Snapped Dogaressa as she tightened her grip on the ax.

"Try me." Purred Sans as he hit Dogamy with a bone.

"I swear it, I will kill you!" Glared Dogamy as Sans threw Lesser Dog toward Dogaressa with magic.

Dogaressa threw Lesser Dog aside as she ran toward Sans.

"Wow, that was very awful of you. Pushing your comrade away like that, like a garbage." 

"Heh, weaklings are better off dead. That including him, he lost to a weak monster like you. He's better off dead." Told Dogaressa coldly, as Sans shrug his shoulders.

"It was really nice to chat and all, but I really have to go. So please, go to sleep." Sighed Sans as he made Dogaressa slam into Dogarmy, making them faint.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go." Told Sans as he teleport toward Frisk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank a really good friend of mine, called CruxL. She's an angel! Also I like to thank everyone who is reading this novel of mine, thank you and I hope you enjoy! ^^

"Damn it, that battle took a lot of my magic then I expected." Mumbled Sans annoyed, as he teleport every few seconds.

After a couple of teleport, he saw Frisk.

"Sweetheart! Wait..Boss? Why are you here, I mean- no way.... How could you!" Roared Sans as he slam into Papyrus, making him drop the bleeding human onto the soft snow. 

Sans quickly pull Frisk up, he saw Frisk was near her death bed. She only had 5 H.P left, and it was slowly draining away.

It seems like Papyrus tortured her for some minutes, she had bones all over her tiny body. And bunch of buttercups were ripped from the body, the snow was cover with blood and flower pedals.

She was tightly covering a dying buttercup (Flowey) near her chest, trying to protected it by her tiny and weak arms.

"How could you? She never deserve this, she- I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Roared Sans as bunch of Gaster Blaster appeared on front of Papyrus.

"You're going to have a good time." Growled Sans as his irises turn crimson, his eyes were filled with anger and despair.

"Brother brother, brother. You finally acted on your own record. I was getting so tired of you acting so weak, it was so pathetic... I was really wondering if you really were my brother, since you were such a coward. But now.. you fighting against me. The great and terrible Papyrus, but truthfully i'm very disappointed that you're trying to kill me because of that weak and pathetic human." Sighed Papyrus as he dodged all of the Gaster Blaster.

"She's isn't pathetic or weak at all, she's strong. She may be a idiot, but other then that. She's someone i'm proud of, unlike you!" Growled Sans as he made Papyrus's soul red.

"What!?" growled Papyrus as he was shocked and angrily at Sans's words.

"Feeling red, boss? It's my special attack, and you know it very well. You always did it to me, while you tortured me." He growled as he saw Papyrus trying to stand up from the pressure of his magic. "Well, not physically. But mentally, but now if I think about it, it wasn't anything compare to the pain i'm feeling right now." Sighed Sans as he add more force on Papyrus, making him smash into the fresh snow.

"Get dunked on!" Laughed Sans as he saw Papyrus glaring at him.

"Whatever, I don't really care about that anymore.... Hey weed, are you alive?"

"My name is Flowey, not weed!" Screamed Flowey as he wiggle out of Frisk's protection.

"Your alive, perfect. Give this cinnamon bun to Frisk, before her H.P reaches zero." Ordered Sans as he heard Flowey mumbling in anger and annoyances, but he feed Frisk the cinnamon bun.

Sans saw Frisk H.P full from eating from the bun, but it was also decreasing really fast. She had lost to much blood, to much.

"Crap, weed- I mean, Flowey. We need to bring Frisk to a save point." Told Sans as he picked Frisk up, along with Flowey.

"Your not going anywhere." Growled Papyrus as he rose from the ground, the red attack ran out.

"Oh, Boss! I forgot about you, sorry about that. But stay down once more, can you?" Smiled Sans as he made Papyrus red once more.

"Have a nice day, ON THE GROUND!" Shouted Sans as he teleport toward the save point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, woo! Hope you enjoy it! ^^

'If I remembers correctly, there was a save point at waterfall near the echo flowers.' Thought Sans as he quickly teleported toward the save point.

"Sweetheart, we're almost there. Don't close your eyes, damn it! Come on, sweetheart. Be determined, your good at that aren't you? I beg of you, please don't die. Don't you dare die on me!" Cried Sans as he feels Frisk's breathing getting slower and slower.

"Frisk."whisper Flowey as he rub the blood off Frisk's face, as Frisk gave a small smile. But she couldn't say a word, she was so tired. Her body failed her, she couldn't move at all. She couldn't move as she wanted, she cried in frustration.

She also could feel she was dying, getting closer to death. Everything was getting darker and darker, and colder and colder.

"Don't you have any more food?" Asked Flowey as Sans let out a sigh.

"I don't have any more food to heal, you know what my H.P Is one single H.P one hit. And I die, turn to dust. Why would I carry some items that could heal me?"

"Damn it, you and your stupid H.P."growled Flowey as Sans iris grew red.

"Oh shut up, it's not like your better then me." He snapped.

"Hey, that' rude-" 

Frisk let out a weak cry, that made both of them shut their mouth.

"Sorry sweetheart, let's first get you to the save point. Shall we?" Winked Sans as Frisk gave a forced smile.

"I will try to heal her, healing isn't my specialty. But i'm better then you." Told Flowey as he touched Frisk's head as green light surrounded her. 

Frisk's H.P wasn't going down, but it wasn't going up too. Frisk quickly needed to touch the save point, before it's was to late.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flowey telling why he hated Sans, yeah that sounds fun. Hope you enjoy, (sorry if there some grammar mistakes, doing my best to fix them.)

"There you go, touch the star sweetheart. Gently, no need to rush." Whisper Sans as he saw Frisk touch the save point, as all of Frisk's injuries healed in a flash. But the ripped flower's hole was recovered by a new buttercups, Sans flinched a the new occupation.

"Thank you." Whisper Frisk as Flowey let out a sigh if relief.

"That was to close, way to close." 

"I agree with you Flowey, she almost died." Sigh Sans as he collapsed onto the floor, he spend to much magic.

"I never spend this much magic before, i'm bone tired." Sigh Sans as he lay on the floor, Frisk saw this. And joined him, she also had a hard day.

"Resting sounds nice, but this is the waterfall. You know who guards here, don't you?" Told Flowey softly then a whisper, as Sans click his tongue.

"Tsk, Undyne. Damn! Why can't I rest for a while?" Grumbled Sans as he stood up, and helped Frisk to her feet.

"Sorry sweetheart, but our rest must cut short." Told Sans as gently placed Flowey onto Frisk's hand.

"Thank you Sans, thank you Flowey." Whisper Frisk as both of the grin as they said 'no problem'.

~♥~

"...Um, Sans. I wanted to, well. Th-thank you for saving Frisk. If it wasn't for you, she would have died. But, that doesn't mean I accepted you or anything, I still hate you. I still can't forgive you."

"Flowey, why do you hate Sans?" Asked Frisk gently.

"Yeah, I want to know that too." Told Sans as Flowey try to go small as possible, trying to from them.

Flowey didn't say a word, and both of them didn't want to force him to talk. So they kept on going, hoping Flowey to tell them about his hatred toward Sans.

"I don't hate Sans, I just don't like him." Told Flowey as he went silent once again.

"You really don't remember me?" Whisper Flowey breaking the silence once again.

"Nope." Replayed Sans, as he stuff his hands into his pocket.

"You... You once bullied me, and almost...killed me- But that happened a long time ago, so I guess you could have forgotten about it." Flowey gave a small smile as Frisk gave a warm hug toward the small trembling flower. 

"Heh... At that time, you were not calling your brother 'boss' but 'Papyrus'. So you were pretty young back then, you were also very busy taking care of your brother. Since you had no parents, you had to do everything. You were trying to get strong, and because if that. You were practicing to master the Gaster Blaster, and you- well, kind of shot me. But you were not really aiming at me, but I really got badly hurt. And no matter how much I ran, or hide. Your Gaster Blaster always find me, and gave me a lot of damage. But that's not all, when the first day you were force to call Papyrus 'boss'. He order you to kill me, along with other weak and useless monster." Sigh Flowey as tear fell from his eyes.

"Since i'm really small compare to other monster, you didn't see me. I think, since you didn't remember me. But you hurt us badly, thankfully. Other monster absorb most of my attacks, so I could get away before I was killed. But before then, you torture us to death. Many has fallen, and you were smiling while killing them. You were smiling while you torture us, that's why I really didn't... liked you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Flowey having fun!

"It's going to be fine, Flowey." Told Frisk softly as she pat Flowey's head gently.

"I'm sorry." Mumble Sans quietly.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Um...can we stop talking about this? It's really uncomfortable." Laugh Flowey weakly, as both of them nod their heads. They wish to respect the other person (Flowey's) opinion, they always did.

"But still, i'm sorry." Apologized Sans as Flowey let out a sigh.

"Your not being like you, Sans. Be your usual self, the proud and stubborn brat."

"What!?"

"You know what i'm talking about." Teased Flowey as Frisk giggled as Sans's face turn red.

"I'm not a brat, i'm older then you." Growled Sans as Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Are you?" Giggled Flowey as Sans gave a little thought about it.

"You are younger then me, aren't you?" Asked Sans slowly as Flowey gave a small grin.

"Who knows." Sang Flowey playfully as Sans shrug in defeat.

"You won, you won." Sigh Sans as Flowey gave a victory smile.

"Yes I did, I won. I have beat you so badly."

"No, you didn't!" Told Sans.

"Oh, yes I did." Purred Flowey as he pat on Sans's back, as Sans weakly slap Flowey's hand off.

Flowey was like the friend he had before he reload, and he was glad to have him back. 'Welcome back.' Sans thought as he let out a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do my best and expand my vocabulary and my grammar. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy! ^^

Sans was having a great time, but it was cut short. They soon met Undyne, and she was super angry. And she wanted Frisk's soul, and also wanted Flowey and Sans to turn into dust. Which wasn't good for both of them, including Frisk.

Frisk keeps on begging to Sans not to hurt her, and he let out a sigh. But did as she wishes, he try to dodge all of Undyne's spears with Frisk and Flowey in his arms.

Undyne got angry for Sans to dodge all of her spears, so she started to call names at him and Frisk.

Sans didn't mind people (monsters) calling him names, because they always did. Calling him weak, a shadow of his brother. A trash, the weakest monster. And much more, so he got used to it.

But he wasn't happy that Frisk being called names, this was the (ex >) hero that saved monster kind. She was a special human, not like anyone that had fallen from here.

Sans tighten his grip on Frisk as he threw Frisk in the air along with Flowey, and he attacked Undyne. Ignoring Frisk's screams, and Flowey curses. 

Undyne O.P  
She couldn't believe it, that weak and useless monster was fighting against the entire underground. 

But for what? No matter how much she gave a thought about it, there was no answer. She shook her head, no need to think. She wasn't smart, she wasn't like the genius Alpyus, she was only good at fighting. 

And it was her job as the royal guard to capture the human and give it to Asgore, so she decided to throw away the thought about why Sans betrayed the entire underground.

And keep on fighting against the weak monster, hoping he will give up. Or die, Papyrus would have be angry with her. But who cares, in this world it's kill or be kill.

But she was surprised how well he was dodging all of the spears she threw, she had to give credit to him. But still, he can't dodge forever. 

~♥~

She got tired and annoyed to this little game of tag, so she summon a large spear and threw one at them, so large they couldn't dodge it. She let a victory smile, even Papyrus had a hard time dodging or blocking this. So how could his weak brother do it?

As it was about to hit them, Sans threw the human in the air. Over the spear, over the attack.

Undyne couldn't believe this, Sans was going to sacrifice himself for the human? This wasn't the weak shadow she knew, his eyes weren't dead or full of rage. It was filled with hope and love, this kind of eyes that she didn't see from a very long time. 

 

And the next thing she saw was a bright red light, covering the entire room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, I was really busy! I hope you enjoy, also tell me about any typos ir grammar mistakes!

"Did... did you kill her?" Asked Flowey in horror, as he saw the road burned to the ground.

"Maybe, who knows." Grunted Sans as he stuff his hand into his pocket.

"Why?" Asked Flowey as he saw tears falling from Frisk's eyes.

"You-you didn't need to kill her, I... I trusted you." She cried, as Sans let out a sigh.

"Undyne is the captain of the royal guard, that kind of attack wouldn't kill her. It may have surprised her, because she never seen a Gaster Blaster before. Actually no one has, because I hid it from them." He mumbled. "But from her unbelievable defense she has, she wouldn't die from that attack. If she does, she doesn't deserve to be the captain of the royal guard. And also the boss of my brother, and also my boss." Told Sans monotone as he stare at the burned road with boredom.

"But you shot 10 blaster at her! You didn't shot that many to your brother Papyrus! Also it isn't the same blaster too, this one shots a purple laser beam."" Shouted Flowey as Sans shrug his shoulder.

"Don't kill me as you wish!" Growled Undyne as threw a spear at Flowey, but was blocked by a large rib summoned by Sans.

"Nice try, Undyne. But that weak attack of yours wouldn't break any of my attacks." Told Sans as he was bored of talking 'mercy' or 'run away' to the stubborn monster. But still, he was going to give mercy to her. He sent the mercy sign to her, as she open her mouth in shock. 

"Your giving me... mercy? Ha! Are you kidding me, Sans? In this world it's kill or be kill, there is no 'mercy' here. You're mad!" She shouted as she glare at him, thinking he was doing this for joke. To make fun of her, the captain of the royal guard.

"Maybe, but still i'm going to give you mercy. I think it's best to accept it, after all you only have 1 H.P left." Told Sans as Undyne glare at him.

"I.... I will not-"

"I thought you had some plans today, like going to Alpyus or something." Smirked Sans as Undyne look at him with rage and shock. 

How did Sans know about her date with Alypus?

"Come on buddy, you know what to do." Grinned Sans as he pat Undyne's back.

"I... I, I acc-accept your offer." Whisper Undyne as she let go of her magic, as Sans gave a victory smile.

"Wonderful my twin partner!" Shouted Sans as Undyne flinched for a second at Sans sudden change of attitude.

"Twin?" She asked as she stare at him in confusion.

"We both have 1 H.P left." Joked Sans as Undyne rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha, you think it's funny don't you?"

"I'm trying to enjoy everything I can, after all. I don't think I could live long, since we're fighting against the entire underground." Smiled Sans coldly as Undyne could feel Sans's anger and rage behind his smile.

"Your right idiot, when I recover fully. I wouldn't forget about this humiliation, I swear in my position of the captain of the royal guard that I will get back 10 times folded."

"Sounds scary, but because your one close to death. That only sounds like a dog's bark, rather then a threat." Smirked Sans as he picked up Frisk up like a baby.

"Let's go sweetheart, we have a mission to do don't we?" He smiled ignored Undyne swearing at him.

"Don't ignore me!" Growled Undyne as she threw a spear toward Sans's back.

"Sans, look out!" Shouted Flowey as Sans turn around but was to late to dodge the attack, the spear was right in front of him.

"Wha-!" Shouted Sans as Frisk jump from his arms and threw herself in front of the spear, as blood splash into his face. As he grab the falling human into his arms, as his eyes grew in horror.

"Frisk!" He screamed as he could feel blood going through his hands.

"I told you I will get my revenge on you, it meant for you. But it doesn't really matter now, she's important to you isn't she? So it's better if she got killed from your pathetic actions, after all it's more painful to see their important person die in front of them. Isn't it, Sans?" Laughed Undyne as she notice Sans not paying any attention to her words.

"Sweetheart open your eyes, please! Sweetheart! Come on, be determined! Sweetheart!" Screamed Sans as tears keep on falling from his eyes, splash onto Frisk face.

She gave a small forced smile as she raise her hand toward Sans face, but didn't have any more strength and time to finish it. 

~♥~

Sans saw Frisk's hand fall to the ground, as a small red heart coming out of their body. And at the same time, a bunch of spear smash through his back. As the world reset once more to Frisk's power.


	18. Chapter 18

Sans woke up in hurry to find Frisk sleeping next to him, they were right next to the save point. Near the waterfall, the one that Frisk saved before. He notice their was a new flower next to her neck, a new buttercup.

Sans let out a sigh as he rub Frisk head softly as he remember the feeling of blood going through his hands. He trembled, as cold sweat roll down his head.

"Are you okay?" Asked Frisk as she snapped Sans's back into reality.

"Huh! Oh yes, i'm fine. Don't worry about me, are you okay?" He asked as he forced himself to smile, as he saw Flowey looking at him with concern.

Without thinking he stood up and clear his voice, "Let's go." 

"Are you oka-"

"I'm bone-tastic, don't worry about me." Told Sans as he walk deeper into the waterfall, hoping they will not meet Undyne again.

But his wish couldn't be answered, they met Undyne. And the same running, started once again. Dodging and running away from her, he keep on sending 'mercy' to her, but she refused.

What a stubborn captain...

They did a good job dodging until they met a dead end, the bridge ended. 

"Damn it!" Cursed Sans as he saw he couldn't run anymore, he could hear Undyne laughing in delight.

With his last effort, he send 'mercy' to her. But only gotten broken into two by her spear.

"Why accept mercy, when I have you on a lease? Now, die traitor." Sang Undyne as she cut the bridge into two, as Sans, Flowey, and Frisk into the void of darkness.

The last thing he saw was Undyne smile, her cold smile. And then everything turned dark, darker and darker.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I was really busy this days. I will try to write more when I have the time, but I don't know for sure. Since i'm also making a comic, and also an animation. Anyways I hope you like the short chapter, I love you all. Stay determined! ^^

"Sans! Please wake up, Sans! Sans!"

Sans woke up in a bolt, and he saw Frisk crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern, as he saw Flowey in her hands 'lifeless'.

"It's Flowey! He's- he's not...."

"What's wrong with him?" He ask as he jumped next to her, looking at Flowey.

"I don't know, but his not waking up!" She cried as tears escaped through the flowers surround her right eye.

"Calm down sweetheart, his H.P isn't zero so his not dead. I think he's just unconscious or sleeping, i'm sure he will wake up." Told Sans softly as he checked Flowey's status.

Flowey   
H.P: 5/20   
Defence: 10  
Attack: 4  
'Sleeping peacefully'

"You sure?" Asked Frisk as she stare at the sleeping buttercup.

"Absolutely, he wouldn't die. But right now his H.P is really low, we need to find something to give him to eat. But that also includes you, sweetheart. Don't you dare think you could hide your injuries from me, sweetheart." Told Sans as he rub the tears off of Frisk's face with his sleeves.

"He had a big day, he need some sleep. That includes you too, sweetheart. I will keep watch, so why don't you take a nap? You will need it later." Winked Sans as Frisk shake her head softly.

"You sleep Sans, I will keep watch." She told him as her eyes was filled with determination.

"And what will you do? Send them mercy or complement them to death? No thanks sweetheart, no offensive though." Sans grinned as he saw Frisk pouted, "And also I was asleep not that long ago, so i'm fine. So why don't you take a nap, you look bone-tired. There is no need to push over your limits, sweetheart." 

"Alright... But Sans promise me you wouldn't force yourself too, you often push over your limit when it includes protect me, I don't want to bother y-"

"I understand, I understand. Now go to sleep princess, every seconds counts." Laughed Sans as he poked Frisk's nose. 

Frisk pouted, but she lay down softly. She grabbed Sans's coat tighter before she closed her eyes.

Sans let out a sigh, as he saw both of them fast asleep. Staying here wasn't safe, he knew that. But seeing her face, how tired she looks. He just had to force her to sleep, it was selfish of him. But he didn't regret a thing.

Since there was nothing to do here, he decided to check Frisk's status.

Frisk  
H.P: 3/20  
Defence: 5  
Atttack: 0  
'Dying'

Sans flinched when he saw 'dying' at her status, he didn't get it. 'Was it because her H.P was low? Or was it because of those flower- no it had to be those damn flowers!' He thought angrily as he glare at the flower, but gave up soon afterward. 

Glaring at those flower wouldn't do a thing, he was only wasting his energy. He need to save his energy, he knows what would happen next. Since he came from the future, so that's a plus for him. But could his body move as what his mind wants?

Sans scratch his head as he decided to take a walk, he needed to clear his mind for a bit. And knowing this place, there was only one monster (which is a dummy-ghost) and there was also some weird space food here.

He needed that food, and also he should quickly do something about that dummy. Before they wake up, his iris turns red as he walked deeper in the garbage dump.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween everyone! I wanted to upload this yesterday, but I was just so busy... Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful day!

It didn't took long before he was found out by Dummy, and it also didn't took long that he dusted him.

He had to admit, 'mercy' wasn't his style. It never was, since he been living in this 'it's kill or be kill' world for such a long time. 

He wasn't fond of it, but he got used to it. Everyone had, that also includes himself.

He still remember when the underground didn't have that kind of rule, everything changed when king's children has fallen and also it was the same time when Gaster disappeared.

Sans click his tongue in disgust as he thought about the past, he step on the floating cotton angrily before he went back to search for the space food.

After a couple of rage quits, he found them inside a broken (and also locked) container. There was only 2 bar of space food, just in case. He check the status hoping it wouldn't have any negative affect.

Astronaut (space) Bars  
Raises 21 H.P  
For feeding a pet astronaut

Sans wasn't happy with the 'pet thing' but was happy about the healing thing.

21! That could heal both of them fully! He stuff the bars into his pockets, and went back with a large grin on his face.

~♥~

Frisk woke up in a strange feeling she had, it was something she couldn't describe. And then she noticed Sans wasn't here anymore, he was missing.

She begins to panic, then force herself to calm down. Panicking wouldn't do anything good, she look around slowly. Hoping to find any clues, but she didn't find anything.

She picked Flowey up, and gently put him onto his head. She decided to search for him, he couldn't be far away. Wouldn't he?

After couple if minutes of walking, she found a grey door in front of her. She felt someone near her, she look around. But there was no one, only herself.

She carefully knocked on the door, only to find silence. 

"Hello?" She whisper, as there was only silence once more. 'Maybe they couldn't hear me.'

"Hello, anyone there?" She asked louder, but still there was silence. She was about to go back, before she heard a very soft mumble behind the door.

"Are you okay?" Asked Frisk, as she heard a soft sob behind the door.

"Um... i'm coming in." Told Frisk as she opened the door to find a man in black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late! I had some many things to do, I had this big exam (which I failed completely XD) and also I had to do this extremely big project ;-; (which I did it horribly, since i'm a lazy person). And also I was to into playing this game called 'Mystic Messenger' making me unable to let go of my phone (and to sleep). But here's the chapter, it may be weird since I kind of rush on some things... But I hope you enjoy! ^^

Sans hum as he walked back, he would have liked to teleport back to his group. But he would have wasted a good amount of magic, and he also knew he would need to use lot of his magic later. 

So he decided to save it up, since if he had more magic. There would be fewer death for his team, and less death will put a fewer buttercups on Frisk's body.

"I'm back!" Smiled Sans, as his smile disappear when he noticed that both of them were missing. 

"Sweetheart? Sweetheart where are you? Sweetheart?" Sans shouted as he begin to panic, he touch the flowerbed. It was still warm, she couldn't have run off that long ago.

He quickly turn around, and try to find her. If he was lucky he would find her soon, if not.... she would reload wouldn't she? 

~♥~

"He-hello?" Asked Frisk as she walked near the strange monster, the monster had cracks on his face. And had floating hands (?) around him, he looks so lonely in this small grey room.

"My name is, Frisk. This is my friend Flowey, Flowey the flower. May I ask what's your name?" Asked Frisk politely, as the strange monster looked at her strangely.

'Did I upset him?' Frisk thought as she stare at him, as one of the floating hands slowly waved at her.

She gave a big smile as she walked closer to him. Flowey was still asleep on her arms, it was very unfortunate that he couldn't met her 'new' friend.

As she sat next to him, his hand floated in front of him. And in extremely quick speed, it was signing something.

Frisk knew sign language, but she didn't know what this man was signing. It wasn't sign language, it was something completely different.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't understand you. Do you happen to know sign language?" Asked Frisk, as one of the floating hands rub the man's head.

After a couple of seconds, he began to move his hands slowly. But this time, she could understand it.

"I'm not good with sign language, since I only know a little bit about them. But I hope you could understand my broken words."

"Oh! You doing perfectly well, I can understand you completely." Smiled Frisk as the strange man smiled at her softly.

"My name W.D Gaster, nice to met you Frisk."

~♥~

"Sweetheart where are you!" Shouted Sans as he searched for Frisk and Flowey. It has been a hour since they had been missing, and the world hasn't been reloaded. So Frisk was still alive, thankfully. 

But being alive didn't meant she was safe, she could have been kidnapped or she was trapped in a cage. Or maybe she's being tortured, there were many possible answers.

Anything could happen here, after all. It's Flowerfell, the place where 'mercy' or any kind of kindness isn't here at all. Only dust and anger, nothing more.

Sans begged Frisk to come out, as he collapsed onto the floor crying. 

Crying and using lot of magic before had made him extremely tired. He was holding on from his will strength and his determination, but running all over the place for a hour. Had made his tiredness overcame him, and making him collapsed onto the wet floor.

'Darker darker, yet darker. The darkness keeps growing, the shadows cutting deeper.'

~♥~

"So your the ex-royal scientist. And you kind of dead, but at the same time.. your not?" Asked Frisk as she gently pat on Flowey's head.

"Yes." Purred Gaster sadly as he hands drop onto his lap.

"That's interesting." Told Frisk as Gaster looked at her surprised.

"You... believe in me?" He asked as Frisk nods her head.

"I could see that your not lying, so I trust you. I'm pretty foolish aren't I? Since there's no trust here, only death." Laugh Frisk weakly as one of Gaster hands pat on Frisk's head softly.

"No." Told Gaster bluntly as Frisk stare at him.

"No?" Frisk asked as she stare at Gaster with curiosity.

"Your not foolish at all, you're a kind pure soul. One I never seen before, it's not foolish at all.... You know, the underground wasn't like this before. Some mistakes made it like this, that also includes for me too. I made terribly mistakes, something I want to change. To fix it, but I can't. Everyone makes mistakes, and it isn't foolish to trust everyone. I became like this, because I couldn't trust anyone other then myself. Not even my family, nobody except me." Told Gaster sadly as he gave Frisk a bitter smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!!! I have no excuse for the late chapter, please forgive me. I was really busy and lazy, i'm extremely sorry. Please forgive me~ T^T

"I could talk to your family, then everything could work out. All the misunderstand could disappear so please don't lose hope, Gaster!" Shouted Frisk as she grab onto (one of) Gaster's hands.

"That wouldn't work, human. It's far to late." Told Gaster as he pull his hands away from her.

"You never know unless you try, stay determined Gas-"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S TO LATE!" Roared Gaster as he grew much bigger as Frisk shrink back.

"I'm... i'm sorry, human. I didn't meant to.... I'm sorry." Told Gaster softly as he shrink back to his original size.

"It's fine, it's my fault to keep on pushing onto the sensitive topic. I apologize, Gaster." Told Frisk as she gave an apologizing smile to Gaster as he gave a small smile back.

Frisk saw one of Gaster's eyes flickered in red for a second, before he lead Frisk in front of the door.

"Frisk.. you need to return, before he- no. You have someone waiting for you, isn't that right? You need to go to him, to your important person." Told Gaster as Frisk stare at the door before she turn back to Gaster.

"... Can I met you again?" Asked Frisk as Gaster pat her head.

"Only time will tell, Frisk. Now, go to your important person." Told Gaster as he lightly push Frisk forward. 

"Thank you Gaster, let's met each other again soon!" Smiled Frisk as she wave her hand before she step out of the door.

"Oh! Gaster do you happen to know- huh? The door is gone?"

"Frisk?" Asked a small soft voice, the voice Frisk waited to hear.

"Flowey, your awake. Thank goodness, I was so worried about you. Are you okay? I thought you were dead, you didn't open your eyes!" Asked Frisk as Flowey slowly nods his head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. But where is Sans? Is he dea-"

"Sweet...Sweetheart?" Shouted Sans as Frisk wave her hand to him.

"Sans!" Smiled Frisk as Sans tackled her, as both of them collapsed onto the floor.

"Sweetheart! Where were you, I was worried sick. Don't leave me behind like before!" Cried Sans as Frisk softly pat him in the head.

"I'm fine, i'm fine. There isn't any injuries on me, so don't worry Sans. Please don't cry, don't cry Sans." Whispered Frisk as she wiped Sans's tears with her hand.

"Shh, everything is going to be fine. I promise, everything is going to be okay." Smiled Frisk as she pat the crying skeleton.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like someome regret their actions~ (≥∧≤)

"Um.... sweetheart, can you- well, can forget what just happened? I was... well, worried sick that both of you... so I. Well, can you-"

"I understand, you don't have to worry about it. Your little secret is with me." Giggled Frisk as she saw Sans blushed in bright red.

"Well, I may keep what just happened a secret~" laughed Flowey as Sans face turn more brighter then before.

"Please Flowey, forget about it." Begged Sans as Frisk was about to explode, by not laughing out loud.

"I will think about it~" Smirk Flowey as he was enjoying the moment, he had Sans's weakness. Well, one of them.

"Oh god no.." whispered Sans as he try to hid behind his scarf.

"Hey cheer up cry baby, at least all of our injuries are healed... i think? Frisk are you alright?" Asked Flowey.

"I'm fine, Flowey. Thank you for worrying about me, and thank you Sans for trying to find me." Smiled Frisk as Sans gave a little smile to her.

"No problem sweetheart, but don't you ever do that again. Okay?"

"Okay." Smiled Frisk as Flowey had his creepy smile on his face.

"And don't cry like that ever again, Sans." Giggled Flowey as Sans glare at him with annoyance.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi, sorry for the late upload. I'm... well, just extremely busy with things. Also I have this new idea for a story (novel), it seems interesting. Also, i'm busy making an animation (but right now i'm getting lazy, so I don't finish it) -_-

"So where do we go now, Sans?" Asked Frisk as she followed Sans.

"First we have to get out of this dump, and go right to the right road to meet Asgore." Told Sans, as Frisk stare at the other 2 road.

"What does the other road lead to?" Asked Frisk in curiosity, as Sans let out a sigh.

"Well... one road to the bridge. But that bridge is broken by Undyne's spear, so we can't go back. And the other one leads to the ghost's house, the ghost is called Napstablook. A pretty horrible guy, don't you ever go there. Okay Fri- Frisk where are you going!?"

"To Napstablook." Smiled Frisk as she ran toward Napstablook, as Sans ran after her.

"Why? He's terrible, come back!" Shouted Sans as he tries to grab Frisk's hand, but misses.

"He can't be that bad, i'm sure he's a wonderful person- I mean, ghost." Smiled Frisk as she ran toward Napstablook's house.

While Frisk was running toward Napstablook house, she had to cross a interesting puzzle. Using a (magical ?) blue mushroom that glows when she touch it, touching it will lead her to a bright road in the dark room. And using that road, she arrived to the next puzzle. Which was similar to the last puzzle, but this time the puzzle had a time limit.

It seems like Sans couldn't see through dark well as Frisk did, he was far behind Frisk and Flowey. Frisk giggled at how much trouble Sans was getting to follow her, lucky Flowey could see through the dark. So Frisk was quite far ahead, she kept going on towards Napstablook's house before Flowey asked Frisk if she wanted to visit, 'Temmie's village'. Frisk nods her head quickly, as Flowey laughed as he gave the directions to Frisk. 

"Wow, is this the Temmie's Village?" asked Frisk as closed her eyes at the sudden bright light, the last couple of rooms before this one was as dark as the night. But this one was different, there was some kind of light, brightening the area up. 

"Yeah, this is the Temmie's Village. A tip from me Frisk, do NOT eat the 'Temmie Flakes!' They're terrible. And they the Temmies will force you to eat it, I ate one before. And it wasn't a delightful taste, that I could promise you." told Flowey as he shudders at the sudden memory. 

"Seeing you like that, i'm sure it's not good as it sounds." giggled Frisk as Flowey nods his head violently as they begin to walk forward.

"HOi I'm BOb!" shouted a dog/cat wearing a red t-shirt.

"Hello Bob, i'm Frisk. And this is my friend Flowey the flower, call him Flowey for short will you?"

"SuRe I cAn dO ThAT, hOi FlOwEy. I'M BoB, NicE tO MeEt yOU!" screamed Bob as Flowey nods his head to greet the loud temmie.

"Yeah, hello Bob. It was nice meeting you, but we have to go. Right Frisk?" smiled Flowey as he pulled Frisk away from Bob.

"I would like to talk with him more, Flowey."

"Yeah... But not happening, I know how much you love meeting new people. But sadly Bob isn't one of them, he has something like an amnesia. He will keep on saying the same thing over and over again, so why not visit Temmie's shop? They sell interesting things, I see couple things before. And they look fun, how about it Frisk?" 

"Sure, but before that. Where is Sans?" asked Frisk, as Flowey stretch his head before replying.

"Still stuck in the puzzle, let's get going before he comes. He's going to scream at my face for letting you in danger, but Temmie's aren't fighters for potentially putting you in danger. They more of the information people, you know. Monsters that sell information for money and stuff."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Frisk as Flowey shakes his head.

"Not as much as fighters though, you know. Fighters like Undyne, anyways let's go. If Sans is here, he will drag us out of here. You know that, don't you Frisk." asked Flowey as Frisk nods her head.

"I know it too well." Laughed Frisk as she entered Temmie's shop.

"Hoi, i'm Temmie. How may I help you?" asked a Temmie that had dark red business suit with a red necktie, and a golden monocle in her left eye.

"Hello Temmie, I just want to talk to you." smiled Frisk as she stare at the strange rainbow colored flakes, that said 'Temmie Flakes' on it.

"Those are Temmie Flake, do you want some?" asked Temmie as she studied Frisk face.

"No, thank you though for the offer." smiled Frisk as she remembers Flowey's warnings before.

"No, please try some. It's free, I wouldn't charge a single gold for it." smiled Temmie as Frisk slowly grabbed the smallest piece she could find, as Flowey watched in horror.

"Thank you, Temmie." smiled Frisk oddly as she chew on the flake, the taste was unimaginable. 

How does a flake taste like this? 

"It's... good?" choked Frisk as she gave a thumbs up at Temmie, as she watch in satisfaction. 

"So do you want to see my goods? Or would you like to help me? You see, Temmie doesn't have enough money for college. So I would like if you could donate, so I could go to college." smiled Temmie innocently as she hid her certificate for graduating college.

"Sure, I only have 50g on me right now. So can I give you 45g?" asked Frisk as Temmie nods her head, as she gave an evil grin. 

"Frisk, no. Temmie already graduated from college, no need for that!" shushed Flowey as he pull Frisk's hand away from the donating box.

"But Flowey, she/he may need some help. He may really need some money to go to college!" told Frisk as Flowey growled in frustration.

"Fine, but only 10g." sighed Flowey

"15?" asked Frisk as Flowey sighed once more.

"Argh, fine. 15 you stubborn human." 

"Thank you for the compliment Flowey, i'm a very stubborn person. And here you go, Temmie." smiled Frisk as she donated the money to Temmie, as Temmie gave a devilish look on his/her face. And at the same time, Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for wonderful help, now would you like to see my goods?" asked Temmie innocently as she stare at Frisk's money greedily.

"I would love to-"

"Frisk where are you!" Shouted Sans as they could hear anger in his voice.

"Oh no, he's here. We need to run!" laughed Flowey as Frisk nods her head.

"Agreed Flowey, see you later Temmie. Maybe next time!" smiled Frisk as she waved good bye to Temmie.

 

 

"Frisk there you are, do you know how much it worried me to see you run off like that. Wait- Frisk? Where are you going!" shouted Sans as Frisk run past him.

"To Napstablooks~" giggled Frisk as she watched Sans faceplamed himself, before chasing her.

And it was the same puzzle as before, the dark room with bunch of magical mushrooms. Thankfully with the help of Flowey, Frisk arrived at Napstablook's house in couple of minutes. While Sans was still struggling to get past the puzzles, he was terrible at puzzles.

 

 

"Hello~ Anyone home?" Shouted Frisk as look around the deserted place.

"Frisk, we're going back. We're not going to meet Napstablook." Panted Sans as he caught up to Frisk, as Frisk and Flowey laughed at him for being so late.

Before Sans could say a word, a large voice shouted.

 

"Did someone say my name!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter grammar is fix thanks to Shishi, thank you Shishi! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, I just notice I had to write Napstablook before Temmie... Opps, sorry. Let's just say Frisk turn around to meet Napstablook? (Please??) Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also early happy Valentine! (And also my birthday XD) Have a wonderful time reading this terrible broken up story XD   
> -Also if anyone's wonder why Sans is having trouble on puzzles, a year pasted by. And also he hasn't moved from his room for a very long time, before he went back in time (Reload). His action was like a extremely old dog, he will only eat, sleep, or visited Frisk's graveyard. That's all he did-

"Argh it's Mad-Stablook." Growled Sans as he stare at the red ghost that had bleeding eyes and a red headphones, as the ghost grunt in dissatisfaction at his 'guest'. 

"Sans be nice to him, you shouldn't judge people by their looks you know?" told Frisk as she bow to Napstablook to apologize for Sans's actions, as Sans mumble 'Mad-Stablook or Murder-Blook'. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!! YOUR ONLY A SHADOW OF YOUR BROTHER, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE A NAME. YOUR BETTER OFF DEAD!" Shouted Napstablook as Sans iris slowly turn red as Frisk grab Sans's sleeves to clam him down.

"Now now, that wasn't nice at all Napstablook-"

"YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO CALL ME BY MY NAME, HUMAN. YOUR GOING TO DIE SO WHY BOTHER?" Smirked Napstablook as Sans patience broke free and he pushed Frisk away, as he summon bunch of bones aiming at him. Napstablook laughed, as he stare at the bones.

"Sans no!" Shouted Frisk as she try to shield the ghost with her body, as Flowey shouted Frisk to move away from Napstablook.

"What are you going to do? Throw these bones at me? You know normal attacks like these wouldn't do a single damage on me? I'm a ghost monster, not a normal monster like you." Mocked Napstablook as Sans was trying his best to keep his cool, and it wasn't going well.

"Wait, Sans! Please give me a chance to talk to him." Requested Frisk as she walk one step toward Sans as Sans drop his hand in disbelieves.

"Frisk, this ghost is a sadistic monster. He often calls to his cousin to kill herself, and you want to TALK to him!?" Questioned Flowey as Frisk nods her head.

"Wow... Sweetheart, I... don't know if that's stupidly or bravery. But I don't recommend that, I think we should just go." told Sans as his iris turn back to normal by Frisk's request, the bones attacks also dispersed along with his red iris. Frisk showed her determined smile as she walk closer to Napstablook.

"Hello, Napstablook. I'm name is Fr-"

"Don't want to hear your pathetic name, go away or I will make you." Glared Napstablook as Flowey whispered 'told you so'.

"Okay then why don't we talk about something different? Seeing you have headphones, do you happen to like music?" Asked Frisk as Napstablook look at Frisk with sudden interested. 

"Listen and making one, why?" asked Napstablook trying to hid his curiously at Frisk sudden words.

"Well, I also like music. So if you happen to make one, why don't you share your amazing works to us. I'm sure we will love to hear your music." Smiled Frisk as Napstablook stood there thinking, as her companion whispered 'No' or 'No way i'm going to listen to his crap.'

"Listening wouldn't do any harm, right?" told Frisk as Napstablook stare at Frisk with anger, but also pride.

"A worthless being like you shouldn't listen to my masterpiece, but I guess only this once is fine. Come to my home, it's the house with the red house. Oh, don't touch anything. Or I will make your regret it, that I promise." Told Napstablook as he disappeared onto the ground.

 

 

"We're not going there, Frisk." hissed Flowey as he wave his leaves to make a 'no'.

"I agree with Flowey, sweetheart. Why don't we just go?" Begged Sans as they stood in front of Napstablook house.

"Why not listen to his music, i'm sure it's not that bad. After all it's music, right?" questioned Frisk as Flowey shake his head.

"Big no to that, his music is garbage. No offense, but it's terrible. I heard it once, and I thought my ears would have rot-"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR, COME INSIDE AND LISTEN TO THE MASTERPIECE THAT YOUR WOULDN'T HAVE NEVER LISTEN TO IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE." Laughed Napstablook as his head came out from the door, surprising everyone.

"Okay, to late to run." Whispered Flowey sadly as his pellets drop down.

"We're not really late, we could always use my magic to run away you know." Told Sans as Frisk stare at her companion with disbelief.

"You heard his music before?" Asked Flowey as Sans nods his head.

"He threw a party when we were free-I mean, when he free from his cousin..?" 

"What? I don't get what your talking about. But basically you listen to his music, that means you know how terrible it is." Laughed Flowey as his got someone that knew his pain, as Sans nod his head.

"Complete." Grinned Sans as he bro-fist Flowey, before they hear the dreadful sound. It was Napstablook's music, and Frisk was already in his house.

The sound was unimaginable, it was like a television lost connection sound mix with someone scratch the blackboard. And what worse was, there were screams like background. It wasn't a pleasant sound, it was more of a music that would hunt you in your nightmares. Frisk tried to hid her surprised expression by smiling. (It wasn't a pretty smile that she always has, her smile was frozen with horror) She was surprised by the sudden scream-buzzing sound, this wasn't music at all. Soon Napstablook pushed a button on his computer as it shut down the music, and look at Frisk with grin.

"How was my masterpiece? Never heard anything this gorgeous in your entire life? Or maybe it was breath talking? I know I know, it' a wonderful sound. You have great ears from being useless human like you, that I approve." Laughed Napstablook as he didn't notice that Frisk was frozen still.

"Frisk!"  
"Sweetheart!" Shouted Flowey and Sans as they ran toward her frozen body.

"Frisk are you okay?"  
"Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked both of them at the same time, as Frisk gave a slow nod.

"Won-wonderful music Napstablook." Told Frisk as she forced herself to smile, as Napstablook smiled in pride.

"Are you really okay?" asked Sans as Frisk nods her head, as she gave a thumbs up.

"Never been better." she replied, Frisk saw her friends star eyes filled with concern.

"But sweetheart, your pale as a ghost-"

"EXCUSE ME?" Gasped Napstablook in shock, as if Sans just hit him in the head.

"Anyways, we need you to lay down." Told Sans gently as he ignored Napstablook.

"Hey, Napstablook! We're going to use your floor for a minute, and also can you get some water for Frisk?"

"Why should I do something like that?" Asked Napstablook as Flowey suddenly screamed.

"Because it's your fault she's like this, do something about it."

"FINE, AFTER GETTING YOUR PATHETIC WATER. LEAVE!" Puffed Napstablook as he flew toward his refrigerator.

"Oh my, OPPS!" Roared Napstablook as he threw a bottle of water to Frisk, but thankfully it went through her. The bottle of water was ghost water, only ghost could drink it. Nobody could eat/drink unless there were a ghost, that's why it went through her.

"I forgot about that." Grumbled Napstablook angrily, as he disappear into the wall. 

"Sans." Whispered Frisk as she pulled his sleeves.

"What is it Sweetheart?" 

"Lay down, I wanna show you something interesting." She giggled, as Sans slowly lay onto Napstablook's floor.

"What is it?" He asked after he lay down next to Frisk.

"Shush, wait for a minute and it will appear." Smiled Frisk as Sans stare at her in confusion.

"What will-Wow... That's really... well, interesting." Laughed Sans as bunch of stars appeared in front of him, as the room got dark as night.

"Isn't it?" Laughed Frisk as she tries to caught the stars in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it long enough?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi everyone, I just wanted to tell everyone something. I did a collaboration with an amazing person called, 'Bluepeep01' her deviantart is- http://bluepeep01.deviantart.com/ Please give her lots of love, and please support both of us. Thank you, have a wonderful day! ^^

"Is it okay to go, sweetheart?" asked Sans as Frisk gave a thumbs up, Sans laughed softly as they continued their journey.

The journey was mostly in silence, Frisk hum softly sometimes along the way. But most of the time, there was only silence. Sans gave Frisk time to explored the waterfall's beautiful site, she often plays with the mushrooms. Along their way, they often went into battles. But with Sans and Flowey with Frisk, the monsters weren't much of a problem. Actually Frisk befriend everyone she met. Sans always smiles when she does that, he likes to watch her befriend monster. And his only job was to do was to block any attacks that flew toward her, or he had to cut the attacks in half. 

Soon they enter a extremely dark room, and Sans knew what would happened next. Soon he had to fight against Captain of the Royal Guards, Undyne. He went closer to Frisk, not to close to touch her. But close enough to grab her and teleport away from harm, he lighted up his iris ready for battle. And they soon met a single echo flower at the end of the path. The flower whispered, 'behind you'

After whispering that, the room sudden becomes bright. And there was Undyne in front of them with a deadly red spear in her arm, she was showing her deadly sharp teeth as she was about to stab them to death. Frisk trembled behind Sans, as she stare at horror at their enemy in front of her. She began to talk about how Asgore with take her soul and take revenge on the human kinds. 

Sans waited patiently for her to be done, he would like to teleport her away. Or run away from her, but it seems like Frisk wanted to hear Undyne's words. So Sans stood there, hoping for Undyne to shut her mouth quickly. And after her long talk about how amazing Asgore will be, she hold the spear. And ran toward them, luckily Sans blocked it with a bone that was sharp as a spear. And soon a close combat happened with Sans and Undyne, Sans had a upper hand knowing all of Undyne's attack pattern because he often fight her in the past. (And he died so often trying to keep her alive, she was just to stubborn to accept any mercy. Just like how Frisk was stubborn to keep everyone alive, and giving out mercy no matter what.) But he also was in real danger, since getting attack once... Means death for him, he will turn to dust. And if he dies, Flowey has to defend Frisk. And Flowey isn't that strong, he was a 'okay fighter'. But against someone like Undyne, a monster that was a pro-fighter. It will be a one fight, and both of them will die.

"What's wrong, traitor? Getting tired?" Laughed Undyne as she summon another spear to stab Sans, but Sans blocked with a femur.

"Oh no, me losing to a fish. That's just sad, why don't we 'calm' down. Or are you going to 'krill' me to death?" Joked Sans as he jumped back to dodge a spear.

"Argh, you and your stupid jokes. DIE!" She roared as Sans giggled, as he ran toward her to dodge the wave of spears.

"Don't be a 'beach' about it, Undyne. Don't leave me hanging, like 'salmon' else. For a example, my bro-fish." Winked Sans as he saw fire in Undyne's eyes.

"I think that's a fin-tastic puns!" Laughed Frisk as Flowey and Undyne rolled their eyes, while Sans laughed in joy. 

"Frisk, I know that you have unique taste in things. But please don't say or have any of those terrible puns, please." cried Flowey as Undyne nods her head. ''

"We already have a terrible one here, we don't need another one.... Wait- WHY AM I ACTING FRIENDLY WITH YOU PUNKS. DIE!!!" Roared Undyne as they ran up, trying to run away while dodging Undyne's deadly spears.

As they ran, they hear the whispers of the echo flowers.

 

 

'Did you hear?'

'What?'

'They say Asgore is going to kill all human kinds, when we leave the Underground.'

'Really?!'

"Yeah...'

'We already collected 6 souls, we only need one more.'

'I heard a human has fallen into the Underground.'

'WOW! Soon we could get our revenge on the terrible ugly humans.'

'Yeah! Hail Asgore, our kind!'

'Hail king Asgore!!!'

 

 

"Wait punks!!" Screamed Undyne, as the echo flower echoed Undyne's screams.

Sans saw that Frisk was tired of running away, because of the buttercups that appeared from his brother's attack. It made Frisk hard to use her body as she wants, her left leg was almost covered with buttercups. Sans used two gaster blaster to blast each other, to make a screen to block Undyne's view. Sans grab Frisk and hid behind a bunch of echo flowers. They saw Undyne roaring in anger, as she stomp on some flowers before leaving. Sans let out a small sigh of relief, "Let's rest for a bit, sweetheart."

Frisk nods her head, as she tries to make herself comfortable in the ground. She stares at the echo flower in front of her, it suddenly whispers. This time, it was two children talking.

 

 

'....Hm... if I say my wish... You promise you won't laugh at me?'

'Of course I won't laugh!'

'Someday, I'd like to climb this mountain we're all buried under. Standing under the sky, looking at the world all around... That's my wish....'

'hahaha'

'.....Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh at it!'

'Sorry, it's just funny... That's my wish, too.'

 

Frisk saw Flowey looking at the echo flower sadly, as a tear falling from his eyes. "Chara..." he whispers before he looks down, lost in his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, I think Asriel is the same as Undertale. Just a little bit mean, like he bullies Chara a bit. Because he trying to act strong, but the truth is. He really isn't, but tries to. (By bullying Chara, not a wise choice Asriel XD)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound a bit rude, but I would really appreciate if you leave a comment. It doesn't matter how short it is, but it will really make my day... Anyways, enjoy! (sorry for the late update, was a bit busy and lazy) By the way, i'm going to add swear words now. (kind of)

After a couple of minutes, they decided to continue on their journey. There was a bridge, Sans went first just in case Undyne could appear in front of them. And Flowey was on top of Frisk head, hiding between her hair. Frisk notice Flowey sad expression, she wanted to help him. But it somehow something in her wasn't letting her do it, more like she knows it was something private. 

"Hey HUMAN!" Shouted a voice that made Frisk come back from reality.

"Huh, yes?" Asked Frisk and saw a monster wearing a red and black sweater, he had no arms. Frisk felt bad for the poor guy until he shouted.

"Give me your pathetic soul, human. So I can get my revenge on everyone that made fun of me, it's better for me to have it. So give it, human!" Growled the monster as he show his sharp fangs, as Frisk walk one step behind.

"Fuck off Monster Kid." Shouted Sans as he walk toward Frisk.

"Sans! Your words!" shouted Flowey as he remember how he got in trouble from swearing from his parents, well... Before they went insane, and decided to kill all human kinds.

"Whatever..." Mumbled Sans as he rolled his eyes, as he pull Frisk (also Flowey) behind him.

"Screw you, I hate you. Why don't you go and hid behind your brother's back?" Smirk Monster Kid as Sans iris turn red, 'Hotblooded idiot' thought Flowey as he let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, i'm not saying anything wrong. You know? Also do you even know why other monster's wouldn't kill you a weak H.P 1 monster like you? It's because of your brother, the vice-captain of the royal guard. You always stay behind and follow his words like a dog, HA! Why don't you run back to your master, dog? Woof woof!" Laughed Monster Kid as he was suddenly floated in the air, Sans made his soul red.

"Why don't you just shut up, brat?" Growled Sans as he swig Monster Kid back and fourth, making his face green. He looked like he was going to throw up, Sans Would have continue. But Frisk grabbed him and shake her head, making him dropping him. 

"Just go back Monster Kid, I don't want to deal with you." Sigh Sans in defeat as he walked away, while Frisk put a monster candy in front of him before following Sans. 

"Wait...Frisk you had some monster food!" Shouted as Frisk gave a weak smile.

"I forgot I had one, I took one in the ruins. Remember?" She blushed a little bit.

"...Oh, right. We did, how did I forget that?" Asked Flowey as Frisk touched her flowers covering her.

"....Buttercups." She whispered as Flowey got the message. 

"Right... Of course, sorry." Whispered Flowey as he recall the memory about the fight between Toriel.

"Mmm, it's okay Flowey don't worry about it." Smiled Frisk as Flowey smiles back.

Soon they came toward a cave and on top was-

"You finally came!" Shouted a very familiar voice as the monster jumped in front of them, it was Undyne the Captain of the Royal Guard.

A sudden attack made 3 of their soul's green, Sans growled as he knew what Undyne special power was. Undyne looked pleased as her attack went through her enemies, she grin madly as she summon her spear.

"Now your GREEN! HA!" Laughed Undyne as she threw bunch of spears at them, as it somehow flew toward them. Flowey and Sans did their best to destroy Undyne's attack, but they couldn't destroy all of the making Frisk open from the attack.

"Frisk!"  
"Sweetheart!" screamed both of them as they try to run toward her. 

"Looking somewhere in battle that's not very wise, don't you remember? It's kill or be kill!" Shouted Undyne as more spear came making them unable to move.

Frisk was moving quite well, her speed did drop because of the buttercups. But she was still fast at dodging, she even helped her friends by throwing spears. They were even doing well, until Frisk collapsed onto the floor having a bone through her leg. Frisk scream out in pain as blood roll down the floor as the invader came out from the darkness. It was Papyrus, the vice-captain of the royal guard. Also Sans's brother, he looked quite annoyed.

"Sans." He growled as he walk next to Undyne, as Undyne had a grin from ear to ear. 

"Boss..." Replied Sans as he try to block Frisk behind him, as Flowey try to heal Frisk's leg.

"What do you think your doing?" Asked Papyrus coldly as he summon a bone.

"What do you mean?" Glared Sans as he saw Undyne getting impatient with the skeleton's talk. 

"The huma-Frisk... What are you doing with her?" Asked Papyrus as he glared at the human behind them.

"...Is you eyes really that bad? I'm helping her, can't you tell?" Replied Sans as Papyrus keep on glaring at him, like he was having a eye contest.

"And why?" Asked Papyrus coldly as he saw Undyne tapping her leg angrily. 

"...I don't need to tell you anything." Spat Sans as he saw Flowey was done with Frisk's leg, somehow there was a buttercup on her leg. Another one of the damn buttercups.

"As you boss, I order you too." Ordered Papyrus as he also notice the new flower on Frisk.

"Then... I quit, now I don't need to tell you anything." Grinned Sans as he saw Papyrus face red from anger.

"Fine, then as your brother I order you to tell me." Sigh Papyrus as he try to calm down, as he saw Sans's shock expression. 

"Boss... Did you eat something weird? What's with you, it's extremely creepy." Asked Sans as he took a step back.

"No! What did you think that? I was just thinking why you did this, and was wondering why?"

"Wait, wondering? Your not my brother, who are you stranger that looks like my brother?" 

"Shut it Sans." Growled Papyrus annoyed as he continued, "After you kind of buried me in the snow, I was thinking. You, Sans.... Were much stronger then I thought so, and so I was wondering why you were hiding your power. That teleportation of yours, and that... attack of yours. It was called a, 'Gass-ter Blaster' right? And also why you try to help the human, knowing you were going to be a traitor of monster kind. You have the entire monster race against you, so why? I know your much smarter than that, you're not that much of a idiot. So why help a human, the last soul we need?" 

"First of, it's 'Gaster Blaster' not Gass-ter Blaster, that would be a weird and interesting name. An attack made out of gas you know, weird." Laughed Sans as he though Gaster Blaster shooting out gas, Papyrus rolled his eyes. "Also it's very dangerous, but also very powerful. And... I have my reason to protect this human, I don't care if the entire monster kind is coming after me. I would also wouldn't care if the entire world is against me, I will protect her. So can we past, or do we have to fight?" 

"I see... Then if she's dead, then you will return." Told Papyrus as a bone skewer Frisk, and her heart break into two.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't notice, but Frisk's last save point was the waterfall. I didn't really say where it was... But let's say it's the save point that was the place before the bridge, (I know there's isn't any save point there... But please let's say there is?

Sans and Flowey woke up from hearing Frisk's scream, her scream was in pain. She was grabbing her body, trying herself to stop trembling. She could still recall the pain from being skewer, Flowey jumped quickly next to her. Patting her head, trying to calm her down. While Sans was staring at the new buttercup that was on right arm, it was angry at himself for being so foolish. Frisk died because he wasn't careful, he lower his defense seeing his brother.

 

**Damn habits, habits are quite freighting.**

 

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Whispered Flowey as he wiped the tears falling from Frisk's eyes, as she nod her head slowly. It's been a while since she died, ever since Sans was with her. She dodged fights, and barely got hurt. But this time, she died because of Sans's brother. Papyrus gotten jealous at her, because it was her fault that cause Sans suddenly change of behavior.

 

"Sweetheart are you okay?" asked Sans as he grab her hands, as she looked up. She could see Sans's expression, it was mixed with worry and rage.

 

"I'm okay, don't worry about it. Let's go, we need keep on moving forward. Right?" Smiled Frisk as she picked herself up, as she continue to walk forward.

 

Sans grabbed Flowey and followed Frisk, and then it was again the same pattern. Running away from Undyne, falling down the garbage dump, going through the mushroom puzzle. And back meeting with Undyne and his brother, Papyrus. (This time, they didn't visit Temmie's village.)

 

Sans stare at his brother angrily, as had Frisk right next to him. They had the same boring talk they did the last time, knowing what will happen. Frisk was about to dodge Papyrus attack, but was pulled by Sans. That made them dodge the attack, and also was riding a Gaster Blaster. She saw as Sans attack the 2 guards, they were attacking strongly. (Since both of the are leader of the royal guards) But Sans and Flowey's teamwork was making the fight even, making the guards angry.

 

Frisk decided to do something stupid, she will defiantly will get in trouble for this. But if her plan works as she have wanted, it was worth it. So she jumped off the blaster, and rolled onto the floor. Making 8 eyes on her, her friends of course was screaming at her for her stupid actions. While the guards were smiling as they was running toward them, with weapons on their hand.

 

Frisk took one breath and shouted to her friends, "Please take care of Undyne, let me deal with Papyrus!"

 

Frisk saw Sans grumbling in anger, he was mumbling something that she couldn't hear because she was quite far from them. But Sans made Undyne's soul red, then he made her slam into the wall. Making Frisk flinch at his action, but she had Papyrus all to herself. Which she wanted, she stare at the solider in front of her with determination.

 

**She was filled with DETERMINATION to make Papyrus her friend**

 

"This is quite brave and stupid of you to do this, human." Told Papyrus as Frisk's gave him a soft smile, as he looked at her with an annoying glare. 

 

"I wonder why my brother is trying to protect a idiot like you? Maybe he notice something in you that I don't? But I doubt that, after all. I'm the great and terrible Papyrus, the vice-captain of the royal guard." Smirked Papyrus as he swig a bone toward Frisk while she dodged it without effort.

 

Then she began to remember everything she knew about him, she need to get his attention of course. First of all, he was Sans's brother. Not known if it's the older one or the younger one, but he was Sans's family. And he strangely call himself great, and 'terrible'. Which made her confuse, but she didn't bother to think about it. After all the underground was a bit weird, so it could be something common here. Another fact that is quite stupid but he use bones as Sans does, but somehow can't use the floating dinosaur looking skull. And he's terrible at his brother, he use Sans like a slave (?) Also another fact she notice a bit ago, he likes to torture people... A bit weird but she wouldn't judge him, everyone had something they like weather it's weird or not.

 

"Um... Hey Papyrus!" Shouted Frisk as she got the skeleton's attention.

 

"What?" He growled as Frisk swallowed the fear inside of her, she was going to do it. She was determined... She thinks?

 

"You, um... Look terrible, absolute awful...?" 

 

"WHAT?!" Growled Papyrus as he made Frisk's soul red, making her heavy. But it was bearable, she could still dodge well.

 

'Okay, the underground isn't a opposite thing. Good to know, I wouldn't make the same mistake again.' She thought as she dodge a bone, but only to find another bone racing toward her. It was about to hit her, but something that hid her face made her move away from the attack. It was her friend, Flowey. And... well, he didn't look happy at all.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Roared Flowey as Frisk flinch at his loud voice, Flowey had a loud voice then he looked like.

 

"Um... Trying to befriend him?" Told Frisk as Flowey let out a sigh as he destroy Papyrus's attack with his friendliness pellets.

 

"Your a idiot you know that, Frisk? Sans threw me so I can help you, he... he believes in you, without knowing your idiot plan. He told me he will keep Undyne busy so don't worry about her, he wanted to say good luck on whatever your planning. But if Sans had heard about your plan, he would be angry Frisk." Sigh Flowey as Frisk gave a weak smile as they both faced Papyrus. 

 

"What is this? 2 V.S 1, fair enough for weakling like you guys. Come on, show me your power!" Screamed Papyrus as bunch of bones came shooting the like a machine gun.

 

"What is your plan?" Asked Flowey as he made a barrier out of vines and leaves, as Frisk grins and said. 

 

"Flirt."

 

Flowey look at Frisk with disbelief, as he hoped he had heard it wrong. But seeing Frisk throwing kisses at the confused solider, he knew he heard it right. Frisk was trying to befriend one of the dangerous monster in the underground, by flirting.

 

"What the actually hell, Frisk!?" Gasped Flowey, as he saw Frisk winking her eyes at him.

 

"The power of love would solve everything... I think?" Told Frisk as jumped back to dodge Papyrus's bones.

 

"In the underground there's only one type of love, and it's LOVE. Not love, okay?" Told Flowey as he pulled Frisk toward his side, as Frisk shrug her shoulder. 

 

"Then we can teach them, i'm sure they would love to learn about the wonderful thing called 'Love'." Smiled Frisk as Flowey look at her with anger, his words wasn't reaching in this idiot in front of him. He thought he never see someone stupider then him, but he was wrong. There was a idiot in front of him named Frisk.

 

"Hey Papyrus did you sit in sugar, because you got a sweet ass!" Shouted Frisk as she threw more flirt words at the blushing skeleton, it seems like it was working...? Or maybe it was because it was extremely cheesy and wacky, but it was making Flowey more uncomfortable in every minute.

 

"Frisk, for the love of Asgore. Stop! Your going to kill me, please stop!" Begged the poor flower as the tall skeleton agrees with him.

 

"Yes stop it, it's... disturbing, stop it. Or I will kill you."

 

"But your already trying to kill me, sugar bun~" Winked Frisk as she got a sigh from her target.

 

"I really don't know why my dear brother is trying to protect a idiot like you?" Sighed Papyrus as he lost his will to fight, he made all his attack disappear and sat down watching his brother fight the enraged captain. Frisk sat next to him, and also staring at the fight.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"What for human?" Asked Papyrus as his eyes stare at the human next to him.

 

"For everything... You're angering at me for taking Sans away from you, and also i'm the last key for freeing all monster kind right? So i'm sorry for everything." Told Frisk as she pat Flowey softly, as Flowey was ready to shot his friendliness pellets at Papyrus.

 

"...It's not your fault, human. And i'm... just anger at myself, I really wanted to make my brother alive. You see, before you came down. He was always like a broken puppet, maybe I was the cause. I did torture him, but I only wanted him to be strong. He was far to weak in the underground, he was like a free EXP for anyone. And I didn't wanted to lose him, so I keep on forcing my brother to kill everyone he met. Maybe it is my fault he became like this, but I do truly care for him."

 

"Then tell him about it, i'm sure Sans will be happy to hear from you." Told Frisk as Papyrus shook his head.

 

"I can't." Replied the tired skeleton as Frisk buried herself into her arms.  
  


 

"Why?" She asked as the skeleton eyes turn dark.

 

"Our relationship... our relationship isn't easy like that, human. And I do not want him to know that, it's just... Awkward, knowing that his awful brother of his did everything hell in his life because I wanted him to be alive. To survive in this hell house, his alive because of my selfishness. I rather not say it, also i'm very terrible."

 

"I disagree, Papyrus." 

 

"What do you mean, human?" Asked Papyrus as Frisk grab onto his hand softly.

 

"I believe everyone could be a good person if they just try, even the worse people can change. Also Papyrus.. Always be kind, sometimes kindness is all we can give and sometimes kindness is enough. Do you understand?"

 

"..... I see why my brother wanted to protect you, human." Laughed Papyrus softly.

 

"Call me Frisk, friend." Smiled Frisk as pick herself up, about to talk toward Sans.

 

"Friend?" Asked Papyrus in surprised, for someone he tortured. They called him 'friend', they forgave him.  
  
  


"Yup, we're friends!" Smiled Frisk kindly as it made Papyrus smile too.

 

"Okay.... friend." Whispered Papyrus as he grab Frisk's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finishing this story, I would make a very small series of another FlowerFell-ish. After that, I will write my Au. Let me tell you before hand, (if your going to read it >, the ending is set. And it's not a happy ending, but an awful one XD)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have notice this, but this FlowerFell is mixed with 3 Aus. That is Undertale, FlowerFell, and UnderFell. So some of Undertale's humor are in this story, FlowerFell is almost like UnderFell but a bit different. Also I wanna thank everyone for reading my story, but I really wanna thank MCR29 for such a wonderful support. You really made my day, thank you. But thank you everyone, if it wasn't you guys I wouldn't have stay determined to continue this story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! ^^

"Where are you going?" Asked Papyrus as he saw Frisk (his new friend) going toward Sans and Undyne's fight.

 

 

"To Sans." She replied as she gave a soft smile at him, as he let out a sigh. He rub his eye tiring with his hand, he gave another sigh.

 

 

"If your going, you're going to die. Or be a burden to Sans, human. Are you sure to about this?" He asked as Frisk nods her head as she gave a big smile at him.

 

 

"Even though I may be a burden, I will like to go to Sans. Also I have Flowey with me, i'm sure we can do this together. We always did, isn't that right Flowey?" Told Frisk with confidence, she pat Flowey softly as he purr onto her.

 

 

"That flower wouldn't stand a chance with Undyne, that... i'm pretty sure, 100% that also include you human. But Sans, i'm sure he can. Seeing his strength, i'm sure he can fight against with Undyne. But with two burden like you, i'm sure he wouldn't stand a chance." Told Papyrus as Frisk stay quite, she know he was telling the truth.

 

 

"But.." continued Papyrus as he gave a soft smile and picked Frisk up, "But with me, the terrible and great Papyrus. I'm sure we can defeat her, so don't worry about it."

 

 

Frisk smiled brightly as she gave a small kiss on Papyrus's forehead, "Thank you, Papyrus." she whispered as she saw Papyrus blush a bit red. As he mumbled 'Stupid human, no need to thank me.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Argh! Stop moving, let me kill you!" Roared Undyne angrily as she threw bunch of spear at Sans, but Sans dodged it without a heart beat.

 

 

"What's wrong, miss.captain? Also 'cod' you stop throwing those spears? 'Trout' you liked me? Maybe you 'REEL-ly' hate me?" Laughed Sans as he saw Undyne eyes glared at him coldly, he feels his puns growling on his back.

 

 

"Sans stop or I will make you." Shouted Undyne coldly as bunch of spear appeared behind him, as Sans let out a small 'shit'.

 

 

"No 'fin' about a new wave of spears, it's something you did often. But man, what a 'bubbly' situation i'm in." Laughed Sans as he summon the exact bones to hit Undyne's spears, but fortunately some way went past and hit Undyne making her more angry. But it also make some of the spears making their way toward him, he couldn't dodge it. He didn't have any time to make another attack to block it or to teleport, he was about to get hit. But was stopped by a large ribs protecting him, but Sans didn't summon it. He didn't have any time to do it... So that means the only monster that could use the same attack like him, was his one and only family. His-

 

 

"Boss?"

 

 

"Serious Sans, what a pathetic sight. You need more training, you looking down at Undyne to much. I hope you don't forget this, but she IS the captain of the royal guard." Sighed Papyrus, as Frisk waved 'hello' to Sans as she was holding Papyrus's hand in her other hand.

 

 

"Sweet-sweetheart? Um... What's happening?" Asked Sans as panic quickly rose into him, he was about to teleport next to Frisk and teleport again to make her far away from Papyrus. He saw what Papyrus could do to her, also he know first handed. 

 

 

"Met my new friend, Papyrus. Papyrus met my other friend Sans." Giggled Frisk as Flowey rolled his eyes.

 

 

"They're a family, of course they know each other."

 

 

"That makes it much funner!" Laughed Frisk as Sans let out a force laughter.

 

 

"Okay, and how did that happened?" Asked Sans slowly as Frisk gave a proud smile. 

 

 

"Flirt!" 

 

 

"....What?"

 

 

"I flirted with him, like this." Told Frisk as she gave a air kiss at Sans, making him more puzzled.

 

 

"That... Worked? Really..?" Asked Sans as he saw his brother letting out a incredible loud sigh.  
  


 

"Of course not brother, gosh... The human idiotness has rubbed into you, please don't tell me you believe that I have fallen in love with her." Asked Papyrus as he raise his nonexistent eye brow at his brother, as Sans face turn red as tomato.

 

 

"Uh..." Sans tries to look away, but notice a spear aiming at Frisk. He blocked it, and was standing in front of Flowey, Frisk, and his brother.

 

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PAPYRUS!" Shouted Undyne angrily as she stomp the ground with all her might, making the floor crack.

 

 

"Helping the human, Undyne. Can't you see?" Told Papyrus tiredly as he saw Undyne's face turning blue from anger.  
  
  
  


 

"She only has one eye, don't bother boss~" Laughed Sans as he received 4 eyes glaring at him (Papyrus and Undyne)

 

 

"As much as I hate you and your puns, but I will have to admit it. Undyne, please do check your eyes. How about getting a glasses? I actually have one, my eyes aren't that good as befo-"

 

 

"SHUT UP TRAITOR!" Hissed Undyne as she raise a spear in front of Papyrus, but he had his bored expression on his face. He just let out a sigh seeing the spear in his face. His expression didn't changed a bit. Like he already knew that it would have happen, Undyne's eyes were filled with rage. She wanted bloodshed, (in this case, dust.)

 

 

Papyrus suddenly grin as he slap the spear in front of him, "I knew this will happen, Undyne the captain of the royal couldn't even stop a human." Undyne was glaring at him coldly, Flowey thought she will shot laser out of her eye.

 

 

"You couldn't do it too, Papyurs!" Yelled Undyne as Papyrus smile grew wilder as he knew he got his boss under where he had wanted.

 

 

Papyrus ignore her words (and glares) and continued, "That is true, but Undyne my dear boss. I befriend them, we're friends. But are you?"

 

 

"What! Friends with a human!? Ha! That's crazy, you think I will friend with a brat like 'that'? Think again!" Roared Undyne as she stomp onto the floor, making a crack on the floor.

 

 

"Oh... I see~ I guess I underestimated you, I thought you were up for a challenge. I guess not, i'm sorry to say human. That Miss.Undyne here, is not up for the challa-"

 

 

"WHO SAID THAT I'M NOT UP FOR IT? **NO**! I WILL PROVE YOU I CAN BEFRIEND THIS BRAT, BUT THAT'S NOT ALL PAPYRUS." She grinned as she slam the spear onto the floor, making a large hole. "WE WILL BECOME BESTIES, THE BEST OF THE BEST. WE'RE GOING TO BE SO CLOSE, THAT YOU WOULD BE SOOO JEALOUS OH MISTER PERSON THAT IS NOT BESTIES WITH THE HUMAN. NGAHHHH!" Shouted Undyne as she grab Frisk near her, she gave a big smile at Frisk. She tried hard not to flinch at Undyne's loudness, but having Undyne right next to your face. It was kind of hard not to.

 

 

Seeing that Frisk was shrinking from her loudness, she decided to lower her volume. (But it was still kind of loud), "When we're besties, you wouldn't think of anyone else except me! NGAHHH! Papyrus! As this is the order of your boss, you will bring her to my house. Since your the only one that knows where I live, except Alpyus and Asgore... Whatever, anyways i'm going to go first so I can get ready for the party. Don't think of running away brat, we're going to FRIENDS!" She shouted as she run off into the darkness as the Papyrus let out a sigh before falling onto the floor.

 

 

"That...worked?" Asked Sans as Papyrus shrug his shoulder, as he massage his eyes with his hands.

 

 

  
"I knew Undyne hate losing more then anything in the world, so I thought maybe this would work. But I didn't excepted to work so well as this, well... It's better for us, don't you agree human?" Asked Papyrus as Frisk nod her head softly.

 

 

"And boss... What made you change your mind to help sweetheart?" Asked Sans slowly as Papyrus started at his brother.

 

 

"Her kindness is contagious." Sans smile grew wilder as he knew Frisk's kindness reach him, not happy it was from 'flirting'. But still she somehow changed his brother's thought. Papyrus rolled his eyes.

 

 

"Also someone's idiot-ness, that is very contagious." He told as Sans knew his brother was talking about him, he gave a small shrug as he put his hand into his pockets. 

 

 

"Well i'm a numskull, you just can't help it." he joked getting another glare from his brother.

 

 

_Yup, this was going to have a good ending. Sans could felt it in his bones~_


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Wooo, we should celebrate! XD Anyways enough about me acting like a idiot, if anyone is going through exams. I wish you good luck, and please stay determined! And for people who's depressed, remember someone cares about you even if you don't notice it yourself. Stay determined, and I love you all >3

"So...um, are we going to Undyne's house?" Asked Frisk as they continue forward, they just entered 'Hot Land'. Frisk returned Sans's jacket, since it was extremely hot. She didn't wanted to die from heat stroke, she wouldn't want another flower on her. It's already hard to walk from the numbness from her leg. She knows it's because of the flowers that's on her, she just knows. She's doing all she can to hide her numbness by forcing herself to walk, she wouldn't want to be a burden for her comrade. They are marked as **'traitor'** because of her, she couldn't be a burden for them. She refuse to, and she was **determined** to do it.

 

  
"Please say your kidding, Frisk? We're going to that crazy woman's house, are you out of your mind?" Asked Flowey as Frisk shook her head, making Flowey groaned.

 

 

"We can just ignore her and continue, can't we do that Sweetheart?" Asked Sans as Frisk shook her head, as she gave a soft smile.

 

 

"I want to befriend her, i'm sure I can do it." Told Frisk as Sans gave a small shrug, as he acts like he already knew her answer.

 

 

After saying that she notice a water cooler in front of her, she ran to it. But only to find it was broken and empty, she gave a sad smile as she whisper to Flowey 'sorry'. She notice Flowey was kind of wilting, maybe because he wasn't on a soil. Or he needed water, she doesn't know for sure since Flowey was a flower monster. But she does knew flowers needs water, sunlight, and soil.

 

 

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Let's get going, Frisk." Told Flowey as he raise his pellets, to show Frisk he was going okay.

 

 

"We could, but that's the other way to Undyne's house. Her house in waterfall, she said something about hot land makes her dry. So..we need to choose, to ignore captain's orders. Or go to her house, and do... Whatever she wants, maybe she's preparing to show her disgusting hobby... Last time I went to her house, she showed me her collation. Which was a jar full of 'monster dust'. It wasn't... well, a delightful view to see." Laughed Papyrus weakly, as Frisk shivered at the thought of a jar full of monster dust.

 

 

"Okay, then we're not going." Told Sans as he continue to move forward, but was stop by Frisk.

 

 

"Give her a chance?" Asked Frisk as Sans looked at her shocked, truthfully. Frisk didn't wanted to go to Undyne's house to see... um, corpse of monsters that Undyne killed. But it was true she wanted to befriend her, and she's sure everyone has one or two of bad things. Not everyone's perfect, that also includes herself.

 

 

"Nobody's perfect... And, I believe that even the worse person could change. That everyone could be a good person if they try, just like you Papyrus." Told Frisk as she gave a big smile at her friends. Sans eyes socket went dark, he recalls his memories about the same thing that Frisk told him. Except this time, it's 'Papyrus' not 'Sans'. He felt a bit... jealous.

 

 

"You really are a idiot, Frisk." Sighed Flowey as Frisk grinned.

 

 

"I learned from the best~" She giggled as Flowey mouth dropped.

 

 

"You're not talking about me, right?" Asked Flowey, as Frisk shrug as Flowey shirked in demand to tell him the answer. But Frisk declined politely as she giggled in the hot heat, until she-

 

 

"Sweetheart!

"Human!"

"Frisk!" Shouted her friend as she collapsed onto the floor, her breathing was slow. And she was also kind of trembling, she had push her limits to much. Her leg was numb, and it was hot. She was getting a heat stroke, and also the flowers were making her hard to breathe.

 

 

"Sweetheart? Boss, we need help!" Shouted Sans as he picked Frisk in his arms, as she tries to open her eyes. But was to heavy to do it, she couldn't move as she wanted. She whispered 'i'm fine', but Sans ignored her words.

 

 

"The closest place we could rest in Undyne's house... It seems like we have to choice but to go there." Pointed out Papyrus, as he lead the way to Undyne's house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"HEY, YOUR FINALLY- What happened to the human?" Shouted Undyne as Sans gently put down on the table, (since she didn't have any coach or a bed.)

 

 

 

"Get a coach or a bed, Undyne." Growled Sans as Undyne shouted angrily.

 

 

 

"I didn't know that I will get a sick human in my house."

 

 

 

"Shss, your going to wake her up." Told Papyrus, as Flowey looked at them.

 

 

"Don't we need to wake her up?" He asked as the monster stare at each other, none of them were a **'human expert'**. They really didn't know what to do, Sans feels like he has to do something. Since he knew about munch of things, because he kind of came from the future. But this kind of thing didn't happened in the last timeline, so he didn't know what to do.

 

 

"Ouch! She's burning up, what did you guys do when I left you?" Asked Undyne as Papyrus explain everything that happened in the corner of the room as Sans and Flowey stay right next to her.

 

 

"It true.... She's burning up... Oh no..." Mumbled Sans as he recall that Frisk once died from the same thing, she got a terrible fever and died. His face turn dark, he didn't know what to do. Last time she got better by reloading, and to reload. She had to die, which made him that he had to kill her. But means she had to do the same thing again, and maybe this time it wasn't going to be lucky as this time. She may get badly hurt, or worse. She will die, and get another of those cursed buttercups. His mind was thinking of other possible outcomes, until someone pushed him to the side.

 

 

"Move!" Shouted Flowey as he put some kind of fabric on her head, it was wet. The fabric was dipped in cold water, and it Frisk seems to like the cold touch. Sans let out a sigh of relief, but then notice something. That fabric was something he saw often, it was his-

 

 

"Is that my scarf?" Gasped Sans as Flowey let a weak laugh, making his answer correct.

 

 

"Haha....um... at least I didn't rip it off, i'm only using the tip of your scarf.... So, Um... Can you stop glaring me like that, it's kind of... Scary." Whispered Flowey as he hid behind the scarf that he was holding. 

 

 

"I'm... forgive you only this once, because it's helping sweetheart. But remember weed, **don't. touch. my. scarf.** capisce?" Glared Sans as Flowey nod his head. 

 

 

 _'Geez, remember not to make mister snappy anger. He's extremely scary when his angry.'_ thought Flowey as he dipped the fabric (scarf) into the cold water, and putting it back on Frisk's head. He could feel Sans staring at him, he was holding himself not to attack Flowey. Which made him wished Frisk to make up quickly, he didn't know he could last long in this position.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So... After talking to this... um, flower? She suddenly collapsed onto the floor?" Asked Undyne as Papyrus nods his head, as Undyne rub her neck.

 

 

"Oh... Geez, why did I clean my house." Sighed Undyne as Papyrus looked around, the room indeed a lot cleaner. There wasn't many (monster) dust, nor trash on the floor. All the weapons were inside the (full) trashcan. And the table was kind of glued together by bunch of spears, and strangely it was poking at Frisk. But it was very clean then before, very clean.

 

 

"Wow... You took your time to clean this place, didn't you Undyne." Undyne let out a weak laugh before she stare at him with confusion.

 

 

"....You.... compliment me, you... why?" Asked Undyne as Papyrus let out another sigh.

 

 

"Yes, I did compliment you. You didn't hear it wrong, and the reason **'why'** is because I wanted to, and just saying a compliment isn't a weakness. The human-no, Frisk taught me that. Kindness isn't a weakness, it's a powerful strength. And it's also... something nice for a change, that I can promise you that Undyne. I... Truthfully I didn't like the rule  'it's kill or be kill', it's just not fair don't you agree?" Told Papyrus as he show Undyne his tired eyes, it was full of weakness. Something that you shouldn't have in the underground, or you will **die**...

 

 

"THAT RULE WAS MADE BY OUR KING, OUR KING PAPYRUS. IF WE DISOBEY THAT, HE-"

 

 

"I know, he will dust anyone that doesn't follow the rules. From what I heard from someone, he made that rule after all of his children died. Seems like one of his children was a human, but that human died from a illness. And his other child, absorb the human's soul. And went out of the barrier, and got extremely hurt. And died, because of grief... He went crazy and corrupted, and made that rule." Papyrus saw Undyne's shocked expression, but kept on going.

 

"It isn't fair for us, why should we suffer his madness? Why must we hurt each other? There isn't many monster in this place already, but we're killing each other. Soon monster will go **extinct** , from what? From our foolish kings orders? I get that king Asgore is our king, that he is powerful monster and all. But why must we give our life for a crippling depressed king of ours? Give me some answer, Undyne? Why do we have to hurt this kind human? I hurt her. I tortured her, and almost killed her. But she... she  **forgave** me, she gave me **mercy**. She's still afraid of me... or so I think, but nerveless she still smiles. She tries to cheer me up, to keep me happy. So I think I will follow her, instead of our king. And yes, I know this is making me a traitor. And maybe- no, definitely going to make you hunt me. Since you're the captain of the royal guard, but do you think **this is right?** To kill this human, which is a kid none less. Because we were order to, but Undyne this humans we know isn't like the rumor or stories that we have heard. You saw it first hand, they aren't a killing machine." Finished Papyrus as he saw tears falling down his captain's eyes, it made him flustered. He never saw his boss cry, she never cried in front of anyone. Papyrus didn't know what to do, so he gave his boss an awkward hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I said Frisk was a 'kid'. I know Frisk is around 18+, but... Monsters are monsters, they are extremely tall. So someone tall seeing a human which is small, is making them look like a kid, okay? (Truthfully I don't know anything anymore XD)


	31. Chapter 31

Papyrus stood there as he watch Undyne finally stop crying, she gave a small glare that was like ‘telling anyone, and I will kill you’ glare.

 

 

“So Papyrus who told you about that… That subject is forbidden, everyone that talks about it will be dusted. Personally from the king Asgore, unless you want to die or was crazy. You wouldn’t talk about it, so who told you?” Told Undyne as she walked closer to Papyrus, until she was right in front of him.

 

 

“So… Papyrus tell me, who told you about that?” Asked Undyne again as Papyrus trying to escape her eyes.

 

 

“Papyrus… Answer me, before I make you regret it.”

 

 

“I don’t think you want to know, Undyne.”

 

 

“Then why am I asking about it?” Told Undyne as she try to stay calm at her friend, as he still try to escape from Undyne’s question.

 

 

“…. Curiosity?” Asked Papyrus as Undyne glare at him.

 

 

“Are you fucking kidding with me!” Shouted Undyne as she grabs Papyrus scarf, as he let out a sigh.

 

 

“Gerson told me.” He told her monotone, as she let go of his scarf.

 

 

“Uncle Gerson?” She asked as he nods his head.

 

 

“I always go to his shop whenever I finish having a meeting or practice with you Undyne, to relax or to get my HP up. But at that time, Gerson was… well, drunk. It seems like he fought with king Asgore, and was a bit angry, since they were friend before we were trap down here. So Gerson asked me if I happened to hear an old story. Since I had nothing to do, I accept his invitation. And he told me about it, and then he… kind of kicked me out of his shop. I wanted to ask about king Asgore about it, but if I did. I would have gotten myself killed, so I ignored about it. And forgot about it until I met with the 7th– I mean, the 8th human.”

 

 

“…..So when did you hear about this?”

 

 

“A couple weeks…?”

 

 

“Really? Because you don’t sound sure, Papyrus?”

 

 

“….Fine, couple weeks after I official became a royal guard.”

 

 

“But that’s like ye-years!”

 

 

“I told you, I forgot about it.”

 

 

“But that doesn’t mean-“ Undyne words were cut out by a dreadful scream, and it came from Frisk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<Couple minutes ago>

 

 

“So whatever you’re doing, is it helping sweetheart?” Asked Sans as he saw Flowey dipping the towel (Scarf) into a bucket (made out of Flowey’s magical leaves), and putting it on Frisk’s forehead.

 

 

“Well, yeah. My mother did this to me when I have a fever, you know what a fever is don’t you?” Asked Flowey as Sans shook his head.

 

 

“That explains your reaction about Frisk collapsing, well. You can often catch a fever if caught a cold, you do know what a cold is. Right?” Asked Flowey as Sans gave a soft growl at him.

 

 

“Of course, don’t treat me like an idiot.” Sans didn’t like how Flowey was treating him like an idiot, sure this kind of things weren’t his expert. But he knew lot of things, he once was a royal scientist, thank you very much.

 

 

“By seeing your reply, I guess skeleton doesn’t get a cold nor a fever.”

 

 

“Of course, colds are something monster with organ and squishy stuff. Skeleton doesn’t have doesn’t have those.” Replied Sans as Flowey roll his eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, whatever. Be some help and get me some new bucket full of water will you? Don’t forget to get cold water, we don’t want Frisk to overheat.”

 

 

“WHAT! OVERHEAT!” Sans screamed in horror as Flowey stare at him with boredom. ‘stupid skeleton monster’ he thought as he went to explain what a fever is and does.

 

 

“So what you mean is, that whatever you have been doing. Putting my wet scarf on her head, makes her cool down. And by doing so, it makes her fever go away. Right?” Asked Sans as Flowey nod his head.

 

 

“Since you get it, fever isn't dangerous at all. Unless if it's real bad, it could cause death. But that happens rarely, almost never. So don't worry about it, also her fever isn't that bad. So it should heal soon.... Your not listening to me aren't you?" Sigh Flowey as he saw Sans empty eyes, so Flowey grabbed his face and shouted. 

 

"It isn't bad, so don't worry idiot. Geez, both of you make so much trouble for me." Sigh Flowey, as Sans gave small 'sorry' to Flowey, as he shrug his leaves.

 

 

"Anyways, now go and get me some water. Since the water is now warm, we need cold water not warm water." Told Flowey as Sans pick up the bucket, but was interrupted by Frisk's sudden scream.

 

 

It was the scream he heard often in the last timeline, it was the scream when he betrayed her and killed her. The dreadful scream, Sans froze there. He dropped the bucket, splashing the floor with water. Terrible memorize flash through his eyes, he could even hear her cry for help.

 

 

While Sans was frozen in fear, Undyne and Papryus climb onto the table and try to calm Frisk down. But she was screaming, while kicking in the air. So the guards had to hold her arms and legs, for saftly. Flowey tried to help, but wrapping her with his vines.

 

 

"What happened?" Asked Papyrus as he try to keep Frisk still.

 

 

"I don't know, she started to scream. Maybe a night- Ouch! A nightmare?" Asked Flowey as he was kicked by Frisk, as he wrap her tighter. 

 

 

"Sans do something, don't sit there like a log!" Shouted Undyne, as she snap Sans back into reality.

 

 

So Sans decided to wake Frisk up, so he jump onto the table. "Sweetheart, please open your eyes."

 

 

No answer, only screaming.

 

 

"Sweetheart, please. I beg of you, open your eyes." He begged, but there was no answer.

 

 

"Sweetheart come on, please open your eyes.... Frisk come on?" Now Sans felt like he was going to cry, "Frisk..." he whispered as he hugged Frisk. 

 

 

But she was still screaming, making Sans hug her tighter. "Come on back to us, Frisk." 

 

 

No answer, only screaming. But then he heard between the screams, 'it hurts'. It was barely heard, from the mixed with the screams. But Sans heard it, and it made him feel like his soul was cut into two. So he decided to stop Frisk's pain, by forcing a reload. That means killing her, and he would do it by his hands. He summon a gaster blaster in front of him, and whispered. "Don't worry, i'm here with you." And then he closed his eyes, as the gaster blaster shot his attack at them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...... But he was still alive, so was Frisk. Thankfully she stop screaming, but was still unconscious. And in front of them were a wall made out of spears, bones, and vines. Rage fill him, Frisk was in pain. And he was about to stop it, but they stop him. They were being so selfish, couldn't they not even be selfishness even for one moment? Making Frisk sacrifice herself for them in the last timeline, even though they don't deserve it. His iris turn bright red, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" 

 

 

But Flowey slap Sans's face, making Sans take 0.5 damage. "I WANT TO ASK YOU THAT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Roared Flowey as he wave his pellets angry.

 

 

"She was in PAIN, I was trying to ease it." Shouted Sans as he notice the guard just looking at them fight, god he hated those sadistic bastard. But he didn't care about them right now, right now he had a bone to pick with his flower friend.

 

 

"By killing her? Do you think that will give her peace, Sans? So let me ask you this, so whenever Frisk is in pain. We should just kill her, because it will make her dead. Making her not to feel any pain, so what happens if she happens to fall. And accidentally cut her leg and bleed, since she's in pain. We should kill her, right?" Spat Flowey angry as Sans open his mouth to argue, but closed it. Flowey had his point, and hearing his words. Sans notice that he was to caught up in his emotion, which was extremely rare. Making him surprised with himself, what a judge-less thing to do... So Sans let himself fall to the floor, letting out a sigh.

 

 

"Thanks for waking me up, weed. It was very nice of you to do that."

 

 

"Of course, I would have-My name is FLOWEY! Not weed!" Shouted Flowey as he was about to hit Sans once more, but was picked up by Frisk. Friks gave a small smile, as she rocked Flowey as he was a child.

 

 

"Sweetheart!" Shouted Sans as he hugged Frisk tightly, he wouldn't have done that since it was so embarrassing. But he was so happy to see her okay, tell embarrassment to screw off. 

 

 

"Punk you made us all worried, but glad to see you move!" Laughed Undyne as she hit Frisk't back, making her almost fall over if it wasn't for Sans and Papyrus.

 

 

"Human, you i'm glad that your alright. You gave me a heart attack, you know?" Sighed Papyrus as Frisk whispered an apologize to him.

 

 

Frisk was about to thank everyone, but saw Sans with a wide smile. She decided not to, she felt Sans would do something interesting.

 

 

"But, boss. We, skeletons don't have a heart. Or any organs and stuff." Giggled Sans as Papyrus, but he strangely only glared. He walked toward Undyne's fridge, and pull out a plate of spaghetti. And he smash it onto Sans's face, "I thought you may wanted to have some food to refill you HP, so why not some spaghetti?" Smirked Papyrus as the noodle fell down Sans's face and onto the floor and his clothes.

 

 

"Oh my god." Laughed Undyne, as Sans pull out noodle out of his eyes socket. He shrug as he put it in his mouth, and chew on it. "Boss I am flatter to have your kindness, so... Why not have a bite of this wonderful spaghetti?" Asked Sans as he grab the handful of spaghetti from the floor, and threw it. (Since Sans couldn't reach Papyrus with his height.)

 

 

And it was a perfect head shot, spaghetti was dripping from his face. And he looked angry, while Sans was laughing so hard he was turning blue. "That what you want to play as, okay. Fine, let's do it."

 

 

Papyrus threw the spaghetti at Sans, but somehow dodge it. And hit Undyne, making Undyne join the food fight. Poor Flowey was caught in the middle of it, and had bunch of spaghetti and other food on his pellets. Frisk didn't join in the fight, she sat on the concern of the room watching them.

 

  
_Monsters are quite a precious things, aren't they?_

 

 

"Hello, Chara. I agree with that, they are so precious." Giggled Frisk as Chara chuckled softly with her.

 

 

"It's nice to see this wonderful, that last site I saw wasn't really nice... Thank you for showing me the way out, Chara." Smiled Frisk, as Chara open her mouth. But closed it, and watched the monsters having there food (now also bunch of weapons) fight.

 

 

_..... You know that is true, I don't blame you for not wanting to believe it. But please don't forget about it, partner._

 

 

"......I don't think I can forget about it, about Sans killing me until I couldn't use my left arm and one death before I become blind. The pain, the betray... I don't think I can't think I can forget about it, even if I want to." Sigh Frisk as she saw Undyne trying to throw the table at the skeleton siblings, but missed by having cream pie splash onto her face.

 

 

_I'm sorry that you had to see that, I am truly am. I would have woken you up earlier, but I was just to busy.... i'm sorry, partner_

 

 

"Don't be, Chara. I'm thankful that you came and show me the way out of those terrible site. Thank you, thank you for helping me. Ever since I have fallen down here, thank you." Grinned Frisk as Chara let out a sigh.

 

 

_You know I only helped you because of our promise, nothing more... Now I better go, and you should go to your friends. Stay determined, partner. Stay determined..._

 

 

And with that Chara was gone, leaving Frisk behind.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, i'm really busy. I have to go to the hospital, and go to school. And this week my grandmother came, and our house it's been a mess. So I may kind of update later then before, and i'm really sorry. Please accept my apologize. T^T I will do my best to update as fast as I can, also met someone super cool. (http://oukat.deviantart.com/ ) <\--- I love her art, please go check her out! >.< Anyways, have a wonderful day. And stay determined my dear readers! ^^

Everyone was cover with food, Sans has pasta on his head. While Papryus had mustard all over his face, (which Sans try to eat some of it. But slapped by Papyrus, which was hilarious to see. Since he keep on trying to have some of the mustard that was on his brother, which made Papyrus extremely annoyed.) Flowey was very colorful, which made him look like an weird rainbow flower. And Undyne, had tomato all over her, which kind of looks like blood. Which was kind of scary, since she was grinning from ear to ear. Showing her deadly sharp teeth, but she wasn't throw any weapon (or a table) across the room. Which was good, guess even someone like her can lose their steam. While Frisk looked like a disgusting looking hot dog that had rainbow looking flowers all over it, she cover in ketchup and mustard from head to toe. But she was smiling like a idiot, everyone look horrible. Everyone looked so terrible that everyone would have won 1st price on looking terrible, so whenever they saw each other. Laughter filled the room, they look complete idiots.

 

 

"Okay okay, before we die from laughter. Let's clean ourselves up, and then clean this room." Laughed Undyne as she threw bunch of towel at everyone, as everyone did there best to clean themselves up.

 

 

After they kind of cleaning themselves up, they decided to clean the room. Everyone did some kind of cleaning, including Flowey. (Which he clean the floor, extending his vines across the room.) Frisk and Sans clean the wall, (Sans use telekinesis to hold Frisk, while Frisk cleaned it.) Undyne was... well, doing herself-like cleaning. Which was throwing every thing into a fire-pit, burning everything down. Including the grand piano, which made Frisk kind of sad. Since she knows how expensive a piano is, but since Undyne was the owner of the piano. She shrugged it off, and Papyrus. Oh wow, she couldn't believe her eye. Papyrus was moving in sonic speed, cleaning everything that was in front of him. He did most of the cleaning, which was amazing.

 

 

"There done, everything looks nice and tidy." Smiled Papyrus with proud as he looked around the room, the room was spotless. It was almost shining, it looked nice. But there was one problem, that was-

 

 

"There's nothing here though...." Told Flowey as he saw the empty house, it was like someone was moving in. There was nothing here, but them. Undyne gave a weak laugh, as everyone eyes went to her. 

 

 

"Getting everything back will cost you a bit you know?" Laughed Sans as he saw the fire in the fire-pit, growing bigger and bigger from having so much things to burn.

 

 

"I know... All well, good thing I can afford it. Or I can just steal it, doesn't matter." Shrug Undyne as Frisk look at the fire in the fire-pit with concern, the fire was still getting better. She was kind of getting nervous, or was it because she's kind jumpy because of her dreams?

 

 

"Well, until then i'm going to hang out in yours or Alpyus place." Giggled Undyne as Sans turn to her.

 

 

"What!? Hell no, your not coming to our hou-"

 

 

"Orders of your boss, so hold your tongue Sans." Laughed Undyne, as Sans rolled his eyes.

 

 

"I don't have a tongue, i'm a skeleton. Don't you remember?" Smirked Sans as Undyne glare at him, before she could say word. Frisk push her onto the floor.

 

 

"What's the big deal, punk?" Shouted Undyne angrily, after she shouted that. The fire-pit exploded, making fire all over the place. Making the house on fire, that also include the room. Undyne's mouth made a  'o' shaped on it.

 

 

"That... will cost you more now idiot." Snickered Sans as he saw the burning room in front of him.

 

 

"Shut up!" Shouted Undyne, as the fire-pit exploded once more. Forcing them to escape the burning house, since they didn't wanted to burn to death.

 

 

"That's a nice bone-fire you got there, miss.loser." Grinned Sans as he put his hand on front of him, to act like he was warming his hands. Making Undyne glare at him, Flowey could see lasers coming out of her eyes. While Frisk was seeing the strange house, the house was crying. _How interesting..._

 

 

"Sans." Whispered Frisk, making Sans shut his mouth. Seeing that Undyne grinned, and shouted.

 

 

"OH! So the human has you on her hands, so who's the loser here?" Making Sans glare at her, as Flowey rolled his eyes. 

 

 

"Knocked it off, you aren't little kids anymore." Sighed Flowey as Sans and Undyne glare at him.

 

 

"Saying the smallest in the group!" Snapped Sans as Flowey eyes grew larger.  
  


 

"I'm a freaking flower, so shut up!" He snapped as both of them keep on calling names at each other, making Frisk try to calm both of them down. But both of them were to stubborn, to stop or apologize. 

 

 

"Why don't you all shut up?" Sighed Papyrus as bunch of bones surround both of them, as forcing them to shut there mouth. 

 

 

"I'm sorry boss, wouldn't do that again." Told Sans as sweat came out of his skull, as the bones slowly disappeared. 

 

 

"Better me, you know how much I hate loud noise. Unless they're screams, like in MTT's shows." Told Papyrus as he wave his arms, as he walked away. 

 

 

"Where's are you going boss?" Asked Sans, as he followed his brother. While the others, followed as well. (Since they had nowhere to go.)

 

 

"Home, that's what. Now, be useful and go home quicker. And get ready for our guests." Ordered Papyrus as Sans looked at his brother in confused.

 

 

"Guests?" He asked softly, as Papyrus let out an annoying glare at his brother.

 

 

"Undyne and our new friend, here." Told Papyrus as he pointed at Frisk, as Sans smile grew wilder.

 

 

"On it, boss! See you soon!" Smiled Sans as he teleport away, as Papyrus let out another sigh.

 

 

"What is he? A idiot? Did he ready just trust his brother that he wouldn't attack us?" Whispered Flowey in horror, as Frisk pat her friend to calm him down. She trusted Sans, and she also trusted her new friend.

 

 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you." Told Papyrus as he continue on his way to Snowdin, "But I don't know about Undyne though, Undyne are you going to kill the human?"  
  


 

"Nah, i'm fed up with this shit. All I want is to take a bath, eat some grub, and go to bed. My head is back is killing me, after taking couple of hits from Sans. My back hurts like shit, did he seriously hide about his strength? That little shit, but... Well, everyone has a couple of secrets I guess." Shrug Undyne as she tacked Papryus, as he let out an another sigh. 

 

 

'Papyrus sure likes to sigh a lot' thought Frisk as she followed them as best as she can, since she couldn't really feel her right leg anymore. Was it because the flowers that was on her leg? She doesn't know for sure, but in her dreams. The cause of the parlaying pain was because of the flowers, the same flower she has on her.

 

 

 _'stay determined Frisk'_  Whispered Chara, as Frisk nods her head softly.

 

 

She was determined to continue, with or without her friends.

 

 

**Frisk was fill with determination.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Welcome to our humbly home, i'm your host. Sans the skele-" Sans was interrupted by having his brother throw him into the sink, and turning the water on. Making Sans wet, and extremely angrily.

 

 

"What was that for!?" He growled as Papyrus threw a soap on him, making a nice head shot. This made Sans fall onto his butt, he try to throw the soap back at his brother. But Papyrus kept on throwing it back, Frisk saw a soap fight against the skeleton siblings. Undyne shrugged it off, and went to the bathroom. The water was running, she was taking a bath.

 

 

"You are still cover in pasta sauce, so go and take a bath." As Papyrus threw the soap back at Sans, as he caught it.

 

 

"In a sink!?" 

 

 

"Nobody's going to see, the sink is to tall. The only person that could see you is Undyne and me, but Undyne is in our one and only bathroom. And i'm going to cook our dinner, so it's fine." Told Papyrus monotone, like there wasn't anything weird to shower in the sink.

 

 

"Are you serious?" Gagged Sans as he stare at his brother in non-belief.  
  


 

"Yes, we should really need to get another toilet. Why do we have only one toilet, when there's two of us? And... Why do we ever have a toilet in the first place? We don't use it at all." Papyrus stare at his brother for an answer, but only got a empty dead look.

 

 

No words came out of Sans mouths, but there was a frozen smile pasted onto his face though. 'sadistic freak.' he mumbled before he teleport, leaving Papyrus with a soap in his hands.

 

 

"I was only trying to help." Papyrus mumbled, as he begin to cook for dinner. As Frisk stood there awkwardly, as she saw Sans's slamming the door. Which she suppose was his room, so she sat onto the floor. Waiting for her turn to use the bathroom, Flowey gave a small encouraging smile. Making Frisk smile, "Thank you Flowey." she whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk was quite happy when she came out of the shower, strangely they had 'shampoo'. Which made her question 'why' they had it, since they didn't have any hair like she did. But Frisk shrugged it off, she was just happy she could get sauce off of her hair and clothes. Speaking of clothes, Papyrus refuse her to wear her dirty clothes until it was washed clean. So Frisk was wearing Papyrus's t-shirt, which was quite big for her. Making a really long dress like clothes for her, she was also given Sans's shorts. Which was quite big on her, so she had to tie it. Flowey was the next person to use the bathroom, and it didn't take long. But when he came out, he was satisfied. After that was Sans, since Papyrus was still cooking. But after he was done, he went back to his room. Not wanting to see his sadistic brother of his, so Frisk was in the living room with everyone else. But the only one woken was Frisk, since Undyne has fallen asleep on the sofa. While the T.V was on, and Papyrus was still cooking. Flowey was exhausted from fighting all day, so he was sleeping on Frisk's shoulder. Which she didn't mind at all, since Flowey didn't wight that much. Having nothing to do, she decided to watch the T.V. But she soon regret it, since the only show was the MTT's show. Which show monster's being torture to death, or go through a deadly games. Meaning more death, and blood. (Or in this case, dust.) So Frisk sit there, waiting for the time to past by. But having nothing to do, she decided to count the flowers on her. She couldn't count the flowers on her head, since she couldn't see. But she knows there's a lot, since her right part of the face was cover in buttercups. Her right arm had 1/3 cover in flowers, while her left had 1/2. Her right leg was cover 2/3, and her right leg was 1/2.

 

 

She did often get stab by her right leg, since she was right handed. She try once more pulling out the flowers, but pain rose in her. She couldn't pull it, and they keep on growing. She hug her leg, closing her eyes. She just hope this time in the dream, she wouldn't see the disturbing site again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sweetheart?" 

 

 

"Sa...Sans?" Asked Frisk as she saw Sans in front of her.

 

 

"Boss wanted to tell you dinner is ready, so come and eat it. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned, so he told us not to wait for him." Smiled Sans as he picked Frisk up, and gentle onto the chair. 

 

 

"Thank you Sans." Frisk smiled as she put Flowey onto the table.

 

 

"No problem." smiled Sans as he push a plate of pasta on front of Flowey and Frisk, her mouth watered. It smelt so good, she couldn't wait to taste it. But it seems like everyone was too, since Undyne smash her face onto the pasta and somehow eating it. Flowey was eating it happily, while Sans was also enjoying his dinner next to Frisk. So Frisk joined in, and the pasta was unbelievable. The taste was indescribable, and soon the plate was empty. And Frisk's stomach was full, and she was soon sleepy. She let out a soft yawn, as someone pick her up. She didn't know how picked her up, but it was comfortable. She fell asleep, her journey to Asgore could wait another time. This time, she will relax and go to sleep. She will continue her journey tomorrow, since she didn't have much time left anymore....

 

 

_stay determined Frisk, stay determined...._


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught a cold (*cough cough*) I hope nobody caught a cold like me, it's so painful! T^T And I change some of the setting of this story, I think I may want to put more detail on things... I don't know XD I just did it, so deal with it :P

Frisk woke up and notice she was on a (very hard) bed, and there wasn't anyone around here. Not even Flowey, fear crawl onto her. But she stayed calm, she tried to move out of bed. (Which she kind of did, she could now sit on the bed.) But then she notice that she had chains onto her leg and arms, and she was there was surgery equipment next to her.

 

Hospital things doesn't go well with her, she was **afraid** to the core.

 

 

"Oh no...nononono..." She cried as try to pull the chains off, but with her weak strength. It didn't do a thing at all, tear fill down her eyes. She was extremely scared, and she was all alone.

 

 

Then someone entered the room, it was a yellow dinosaurs looking monster. It had spiral shaped glasses, and red and black striped sweater. She had a white mask and a lab coat on her, she had gloves on her hand. "Oh thank god, please can to release me?" Frisk asked as the monster walked closer to her. Something about her made her uneasy, her body was telling her to 'run'. But she decided to trust her, since everyone could be a good person if they just tried....Right?

 

 

"You woke up faster then I appreciate, but none less. It wouldn't change my plans, let's see. Where is the knife?" Mumbled the monster, as Frisk's blood stopped after hearing that. 

 

 

'the knife, she's searching for the knife....Why? Don't tell me!'

 

 

"Please let me go, I beg of you." Frisk cried, as the monster groans in annoyances.

 

 

"Wouldn't you just shut up?" She hissed as she pressed some button, making the chain dragging Frisk onto the bed. Unable to move a inch, Frisk try to struggled. But it was no use, she screamed for help.

 

 

**but nobody came.....**

 

 

The next 10 minutes was hell for Frisk, she was cut open alive by the monster. And it seems like the monster was quite happy and interested at her body, something about flowers growing inside of her body. Frisk didn't pay any attention to her words, she was to busy screaming out in pain. And after 10 minute has past by, she HP dropped to 0. And her soul crack into two, making the world reload. And another flower on her, tears falling down her face. As it happened again, and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk woke up, she gave out a silent scream. She was sweating heavily, so much that her clothes was stuck on to her. Her tears were still falling from her face, so cried so much that her eyes were swollen. But thankfully, she could still see. (From her right eye, since the other one was cover in buttercups.) She was glad she has woken up from her 'nightmare', a sigh of relief came out of her mouth.

 

 

She notice her hair was a mess, like her hair was a nest of some small animal. So she tries to comb her hair as best as she could, but she know her hair was still messy as before. Letting out a sigh, she looked around. And found Sans sleeping peacefully on the ground, next to the bed which she was on. Seeing him, she was know she wasn't dreaming right now. And another sigh of relief cam out, but then she notice Sans curling up like a kitten. She giggled softly at the site, and then she put a blanket onto him before tip toeing out of the room. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping prince, the prince deserve a nice long sleep. From all that has happened, they sure did have a long day yesterday. "Good night, Sans." She whispered before closing the door shut.

 

 

She found Papyrus sleeping in his room, which was right next to Sans's room. She gave a soft smile, before going downstairs, (Since all the bedroom were on the 2nd floor) And found Undyne snoring loudly on the sofa, her blanket was on the floor. So she picked it up, and gently place it onto her. She really didn't wanting anyone to catch a cold, since she know how much a painful to catch a cold. After that she notice Flowey sleeping on a pot filled with snowy soil, she felt bad for the poor friend. But she knows there isn't any dry soil around here, only wet and icy soil. She wrap a towel around the pot, hoping it was enough. After doing that, she decided to take a bath. Since she was so sweaty, so she search around the house for her clothes. And then hop into bath, she showered carefully. So she didn't wake anyone from the house, since everyone except her was still asleep.

 

 

She was very happy, she was super duper clean. And she was wearing clothes that fit her, also she made new friends. She giggled to herself silently, before deciding she wanted to make some breakfast to celebrate on becoming friends. And also to thank them, she walk to the kitchen filled with determination. But she forgot about one thing.... The sink was to tall, she couldn't reach it. And all the other things were to tall, the counter, the oven, and the stove.

 

 

 

"But that wouldn't stop me!" She smiled as she push the chair, so she could reach it.... But it was **still** not enough, she was just to small. Or the sink was extremely tall, so she pouted. Then another idea came to her, she grinned. She ran to the fridge to get the ingredients, and then she put all the ingredients on top of the counter. Barely, but she did it. And then she took a jump with all her might, and she went straight into the sink.

 

 

She did get an aching butt, but she was on the counter. So she begins to cook, thankfully the food was cooked wonderfully. She stare at her masterpiece, which tasted good. So she was proud of her little work, she was filled with determination from imagining her friend smile from her food. She hum softly as she jump down onto the chair, with a plate full of her homemade meal. She sit up the table, and she waited for her friends to wake up. So she waited, and waited... But they were still asleep, still in bed.

 

 

_'What are you doing, partner?'_

 

 

 

"Waiting."

 

 

 

 _'For them to wake up?'_ Chara asked as Frisk nods her head, as stare at the snoring Undyne. 

 

 

 

_'.....Don't you want to go outside?'_

 

 

 

"......" Frisk didn't speak, she stood there silently. But she slowly nods her head once, as she heard Chara sighing.

 

 

_'Time is running out, the longer you stay. The more dangerous it will become, you know that don't you?'_

 

 

 

"....." Frisk nods her head once more.

 

 

 

 _'I know this is hard, but... **Time is running out,** I know it. And.... so do you. We need to keep moving forward, even if we don't want to... time doesn't wait for anyone... time is sure is a cruel thing, isn't it?'_ Laughed Chara bitterly, as Frisk nod her head once more.

 

 

 

 _'But it's your choice, partner. To **continue** , or to **stop**. Just know, whatever choices you pick. Just don't regret it, since you made the choice. Stay determined._ " Whispered Chara as she disappear, leaving Frisk behind.

 

 

 

Frisk picked herself up, and walk toward the door. She opened it, and walk toward her choice. But before she did, she gave one last look at the skeleton's house. "Thank you, and... good bye." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sans woke up, surprised to find his blanket on top of him. He was pretty sure, he place it on top of Frisk. Speaking of Frisk, she was nowhere to be found. "Sweetheart?" The bed was cold, that means she left a long time ago. He ran out of his room filling with fear, and to find a table filled with food. Food that he never seen before, and the table was also decorated. Papyrus never do something like this, that means Frisk did it. So she cooked it? He found Undyne still sleeping on the sofa, mumbling something about 'Alpyus'. While Flowey was sleeping, he was wrapped in towel. Which was kind of hilarious site to see, since only his face came out of the towel. He heard someone using the bathroom, so he erased his fear. Frisk must be in the bathroom, so he lazily sat on the chair. He was going to wait for Frisk, so he could eat with her. But seeing a small note that says **'Eat me right now! :3'** , it made him laugh softly. So he began to eat, slowly. Just in case, he could eat with her.

 

 

 

But she didn't come out of the bathroom, but it was his brother Papyrus.

 

 

 

"Boss?"

 

 

 

"What is it, Sans? Your face looks like you seen a ghost." 

 

 

 

"Sweetheart is missing... She's gone, boss she's **GONE!** "

 

 

 

"The human is missing?" Asked Papyrus, but only to find Sans running out the door. He slam the door so hard, that made Undyne fall off the sofa. And made Flowey crash onto the floor, as it open his eyes in surprise.

 

 

 

"Wha- what the hell, Sans?!" Growled Undyne as she rub her head, as Flowey rub his eyes.

 

 

 

"What is going on?" Flowey asked at Papyrus, since Sans was long gone.

 

 

 

"The human is missing." Told Papyrus calmly, as he quickly ran out the door too.

 

 

"What!" Shouted Undyne and Flowey, Undyne ran with Papyrus to find Frisk. While Flowey dug the floor, and went into the soil to find Frisk. He knows where she's heading for, so he went straight to waterfall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Stop, I don't want to take another bath! Please stop, Moldbygg." Cried Frisk as Moldbygg grin coldly as it splash cold water at Frisk, making her shiver in the cold. She trembled, and then she notice that she was surrounded with water. Making her unable to breve or run, she was choking. Everything was turning dark, darker and darker. And she heard something like a whisper,

 

 

_Knock knock_

 

_who's there?_

 

_...Flower_

 

_Flower who?_

 

_Flower you today, sweetheart..._

 

 

 

 

 

"Frisk!" Shouted a voice, making Frisk open her eyes. She saw Flowey, he was crying. She raise her hand and pat her friend gently, "Don't cry, Flowey. Everything's going to be fine-"

 

 

 

"No it isn't, there's more flowers on you!" Cried Flowey, as he wrap his vines around Frisk. As Frisk smile softly, petting her friend.

 

 

 

"Sshss, it's going to be alright. I'm fine, see. I'm still alive and well, so don't cry Flowey." Smiled Frisk softly, as Flowey buried his face onto Frisk's sweater.

 

 

She did die couple of times, (since she was alone, and was hard to dodge since she was kind of paralyze  from the flowers.) But nobody notices it, the only people that knows when a reset (or reload) happens. Is Flowey and Sans, and they were sleeping. So they couldn't notice the world being reset over and over again, since they were asleep.

 

 

"Why did you leave me?" Asked Flowey bluntly, making Frisk freeze for a second.

 

 

 

"What do you mean? I will never lea-"

 

 

 

"You left without me... You left without telling anyone, where you're going to go!" Shouted Flowey angrily, as Frisk gave a weak smile to Flowey.

 

 

 

"I didn't want to anyone to get hurt."  
  


 

 

 

"So getting yourself hurt is fine with you?! Frisk THAT isn't kindness, it's selfishness. You know, WE choice to follow you. WE choice to help you, it's our decisions. Yes, we all know how dangerous this is, we know it isn't going to be a easy path. BUT WE CHOICE THIS PATH! So Frisk, stop being selfish! And accept it, we will continue wither you like it or not." Yelled Flowey as Frisk eyes grew bigger, and then she gave another sad smile. 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Flowey. I'm really sorry, I just... I just didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me, but..."

 

 

 

"But what? Tell me Frisk, but what?" Growled Flowey as Frisk gave a broken smile toward her friend, making Flowey shock to see her friend being so negative. Since she was always positive, and kept on going forward. But her smile was just so... broken, tired. It almost broke his soul to see her like this, to see her like this.

 

 

 

"I feel like it's my duty, you know?" Whispered Frisk as tear fell down her eyes, as she felt Chara's presence. 

 

 

 

 _'Stay determined, Frisk.'_ She spoke softly, like a soft lullaby. Repeating over and over, as Frisk's soul shine brighter and brighter. 

 

 

 

**She was determined....But what for?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, should I start adding title names? (I will start when I start a new story, but I just wanted to know...) Also thank you for reading my crappy story XD


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late chapter, was really busy. Being sick, and it's soon going to be the exam week. (Argh, I hate studying XD) So my updates could be late, or the chapter may be shorter. But please bare with me, enough of me talking. Hope you enjoy!

"Frisk, I-"

 

 

"Sweetheart!" Screamed Sans as he tackled Frisk, not letting go. Like he was afraid if he let go, she will disappear. 

 

 

"Hello Sans, i'm sorry to worry you. Thank you for finding me, I wouldn't go anywhere. So please, can you let go? You're hurting me." Smiled Frisk, showing her bright smile once again. (Though it wasn't really that bright, since she was in pain.) It made Flowey very uneasy, he stare at her with concern. She was acting like what just happened, didn't happened at all. That wasn't good, it was never good...

 

 

"Frisk, I-" Frisk shook her head, making Flowey shut his mouth. So Frisk didn't want to talk about it, or she didn't want to talk about it in front of Sans. Since he cares so much about her, he will let it pass for now. But he will talk about it soon, when Sans isn't here.

 

 

"Sweetheart, what were you thinking!? I was so worried, I thought you were killed. Or... There's more flowers on you, sweetheart." Whispered Sans as he already knows what that means, **she died a couple of times.**  

 

 

"I'm fine, don't worry about it Sans." Smiled Frisk as she try to reassure her dear friend, but was teleport to a lightly lit room. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, but know this is for your own good. This place will keep you safe, I promise. Just stay here, okay?" Whispered Sans as he disappeared, leaving Frisk and Flowey alone in the room.

 

 

"Sans?" Asked Frisk looking around the room, but Sans wasn't in the room.

 

 

"Frisk, I-"

 

 

"Flowey, it's fine. Don't worry about it, and I really don't want to talk about it. So can we drop the subject?" Asked Frisk, as Flowey shook his head hard.

 

 

"No! Keeping it to yourself it's never good, you need to let it out. Or it will eat you alive!" Shouted Flowey as Frisk lay him onto the floor.

 

 

"....." Frisk didn't answer, not even looking at him. Making things awkward, and at the same time making Flowey extremely sad. Since Frisk wasn't telling him, he thinks that Frisk doesn't trust him enough to tell him about her problems. He wonder if Sans didn't interrupt their conversation, would she tell him about it? But the past is the past, he knows that well. You cannot change the past, nothing can... But unless he had that power to go back in time, the power to **'reset'**. But... He lost **that power** , since Frisk came down here in the underground.

 

 

"Then just know, there is someone that's always here to listen to your complains. I... I will get some food for you, your low on H.P since Moldbygg attacked you. Frisk... Everyone cares about you, that includes me. See you soon, friend." Sighed Flowey before he went underground, leaving Frisk alone in the dark room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Boss! Undyne!" Shouted Sans as he wave his hands at them.

 

 

"What is it, Sans?" Asked Papyrus annoyed to see his brother, when they were searching for the human. Which he believed was weak and an idiot, since she befriend everyone she meets.  
  


 

"I found sweetheart, so don't worry about her. I got her covered." Sans told him, as Papyrus rose his unexisting eyebrow. 

 

 

"Is that so? Good job Sans, you did something useful for once." As Sans filled with pride to get a compliment from his brother, it was extremely rare for his brother to compliment him. So it was something to be proud of, and Sans was proud.

 

 

"Good job, punk. Now let's go back home, it's so freezing here. How do you even live in this weather?"

 

 

"We're skeletons, Undyne. We don't feel the cold or hot, that's just how it is.." Told Papyrus as Undyne gave a little 'hum' of disprove.

 

 

As they walk back home, Papyrus asked. "So where did you find the human? Where is she?"

 

 

"Found sweetheart in the waterfall, and she's somewhere safe and can't run from."

 

 

"Which is?" Asked Undyne as she slam the door open with her feet, as Papyrus sigh to see that he had to fix the door once again. Undyne and her raw strength, she always breaks the door.

 

 

"Safe, that's what it counts." Mumbled Sans, as he stuff his hands into his pocket.

 

 

"Sans, where is the human?" Asked Papyrus in a low tone, as Sans gave a tired sigh.

 

 

"Fine, if you want to know. She in the-"

 

 

"Sans!" Shouted Flowey as he threw a snowball at Sans, as Sans dodged it effortless.

 

 

"Huh? What is it weed?" He asked, thankful for Flowey to appear right now.

 

 

"I hate you." Flowey pull out his tongue, and went back into the ground. As Sans stood there puzzled, "What the..?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

<After Flowey left Frisk>

 

Frisk stood there silently, she regret her words at Flowey. She was being so selfish, Flowey was always with her. From the very beginning, he was her first monster friend. Her eyes stared to water, why did she say so many things mean to him? 

 

 

_It's may be the effect of the memory, or in your case. The 'nightmare'_

 

 

Frisk look at her friend, she was here next to her. She met her when she first open her eyes when she fell to the underground, when the hell started.

 

 

_Those flower that grew when you get injured, is another effect of another **force reload**. A glitch you could say_

 

 

"What do you mean?" Asked Frisk as Chara stare at her, as she shook her head.

 

 

_Never mind, you're already suffering to much. No need to know, I was just talking to myself._

 

 

"...Please tell me, Chara." As Chara shook her head.

 

 

_No, to much knowledge will bout to kill you someway or another. Like they say, curiosity killed the cat. It's better not to know, anyways partner. This isn't important right now, right? What's important is how to escape this place, the only exit is this door. Which is locked, so what are you going to do partner?_

 

 

Frisk look around the room, "Let's find something that can help us."

 

 

_You can do it, partner. Stay determined_

 

 

"I will, thanks Chara." Smiled Frisk as she walk near the table, seeing bunch of paper that had weird symbols on it. She couldn't read it, it looks like bunch of scribbles and notes. But it was to messy to read it, she sigh. As she drop the paper back to it's original place, after doing that. She opened the drawers, which she found more notes. In the end there was nothing useful, bunch of tools to fix something and papers. Frisk saw Chara looking at one paper, and she walked toward it.

 

 

"What did you find, Chara?" 

 

 

_A photo... What a nice smile he got there, isn't it Frisk?_

 

 

Frisk saw the monster that Chara was pointing at, it was a small white goat like monster smiling brightly. Next to him, was Chara holding bunch of buttercups. Behind her, was two large goat. Which one of them were, Toriel. So Frisk suppose the other goat was Asgore. Right next to Asgore was a rather tall skeleton, that had crack line on his face. On his arm, were Sans wearing a coat that doctors wear.

 

 

"Who is he?"

 

 

_That is my... His name is Asriel Dreemurr, behind him is his parents. Toriel Dreemurr and Asgore Dreemurr, the queen and the king of monster kind._

 

 

"Then... What is he? The Skeleton carrying Sans?"

 

 

_That is... You met him, he is Gaster._

 

 

"What!? He doesn't look like this."

 

 

_Something terrible happened to him, making him look like...that, anyways. Frisk let's continue finding a way to escape, okay?_

 

 

Frisk pouted, she so many questions. But so little answers, and it seems like Chara know these answers. But she refuse to tell her, she let a sigh before nodding her head. "We search the entire place, but there isn't a single thing that could help us."

 

 

_Did you try that, the covered thing?_

 

 

"No..." Whispered Frisk as she walk toward it, and pull the curtain. Only to find a machine, which was completely broken. There was so many damage to this machine. It seems like someone got angry that they couldn't fix the machine, that it decided to break it.

 

 

"You poor thing." She softly touch the machine, as she place her head onto the cool metal.

 

 

_Nothing that can help us..._

 

 

"Actually there is one way to get out of this place... But it isn't a good idea, you will hate it."

 

 

_Which is?_

 

 

"Forcing another reload." As Chara raise her eyebrow, and stare at Frisk.

 

 

_A suicide... There will be two or three flowers that will grow on you._

 

 

"...It will be fine, i'm sure. Not the first time it grew, I will be okay." Smiled Frisk as Chara gave a sad smile.

 

 

_I'm sorry I couldn't help much_

 

 

"No, you're doing plenty by staying with me here. Thank you, Chara." As she hugged Chara softly, as Chara gave a sad smile.

 

 

Chara saw as Frisk pull out a sharp metal out of the machine, and then aiming it on her neck as Chara grab her hand.

 

 

"What is it, Chara?" As tears fell down Chara's face.

 

 

_I just... wanted to help, or to do it myself. I just can't imagine you suiciding, you know? Let me share that burden for once, can't you?_

 

 

"Thanks Chara, in the count of three. Let's do it." Smiled Frisk, as she was filled with determination to know that she wasn't alone. That someone is trying to share her burden. 

 

"One."

"Two."

'Three!"

 

Frisk push the metal hard as she could, everything was turning red and black. Before it went dark, she saw Flowey screaming at her as it try to grab her falling body. "Sorry" She whisper as the world reload once more, and she back to waterfall. With 2 more flowers on her, Chara was somehow right about having another flower. When she dies and come back alive, only one grew. But ever since she came out of the ruins, she gets flowers on her by dying and getting injured. She did say something about a 'glitch', so many questions and to little answers. Frisk shook her head, right now she have to run to hotland. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Frisk!" Shouted Flowey as he woke up, and notice he was back in Sans's house. He saw Undyne sleeping, and it seems like everyone was asleep. Flowey hob down, crashing onto the floor. Using his vines, he drag toward the window. But seeing bunch of monsters, he filled with fear. He was to weak, he needed someone. And the only person he could think of was-

 

 

"Sans wake up!" Shouted Flowey as he shook the skeleton with his vines, as Sans open his eyes. Glaring at him, but notice he was back in his own room.

 

 

"What-"  
  


 

 

"Frisk died, and we HAVE to go to her!"

 

 

"But how? He was in that room, she couldn't have gotten out."  
  
  
  


"...She killed herself."

 

 

"What!"

 

 

"That's not what's important, we have to go to her right now." Screamed Flowey as Sans got the message.

 

 

"Got it weed." Said Sans as he grab Flowey and teleport to waterfall.

 

 

There was foot-marks and petals of a buttercups down the road.

 

 

"Oh no...Sweetheart." He whispered as he teleport again and again until he saw her. She was giving mercy to Moldsmal, as she pet the monster.

 

 

"Sweetheart!" Screamed Sans, as Frisk turn around to see her friends.

 

 

 _How about running away, they look extremely angry_ Recommend Chara, as Frisk nods her head

 

 

'Agreed.' thought Frisk as she begins to run away from them, but only to find Sans and Flowey in front of her.

 

 

"Um... Hi?" Said Frisk as she wave her hand to her angry looking friends.

 

 

"Don't you hi me, why did you do that?" Cried Flowey as Frisk dropped her hand.

 

 

"That was the only way to escape the place, unlike you. I can't travel underground, or teleport like Sans." Told Frisk as her friends look at her bewildered.

 

 

"Why couldn't you wait?" Asked Flowey softly, as he saw Frisk avoiding their eyes.

 

 

"..."

 

 

"Is it because you don't trust me?" Choked Sans as Frisk hold onto his coat.

 

 

"Never it isn't like that, I trust you Sans. So do you, Flowey. Is just that... Up." Said Frisk as she pointed up, as her friends got what she was saying. 

 

 

"The surface..." Whispered Sans as he closed his eyes.

 

 

"I need to go, up. It's the only thing I know." Told Frisk as she accepted Flowey onto her shoulder.

 

 

"....I understand, you really don't change do you." Laughed Sans weakly, as he walk forward. 

 

 

"Come on, let's go. You want to go to the surface, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe Sans know Chara and Aseril, but when he was really young. Chara knows, since she's a ghost. And she could see the timelines, and codes of the world. :3


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who broke the internet? My brother, so I couldn't upload it. (Also I was toooo lazy XD) Anyways please enjoy this chapter everyone, I try to put romance in it. But... I'm not good at romance, I do wish I was good at it (*Sob*)

"I get why they call it 'hotland' here." Laughed Frisk weakly as Sans helped her walk on the heated floor, because her leg couldn't handle anymore of her weight. It reached its limit, so she couldn't walk. Thankfully, Sans notice this and is has been half drag and half hold her.

 

 

"We're surrounded by lava, so it can't be helped. Please hold on a little more sweetheart, I know a place we could stay for a while. That place has A.C, so it would be cooler then here." Told Sans as Frisk sigh in relief, as she saw a giant building in front of her. It says 'LAB'

 

 

"Oh, this building..." Whispered Flowey as he hid behind Frisk's bangs, as Frisk wonder what was troubling him. But she soon knows about it, when they enter the room. A wonderful cool wind went through Frisk, making her feel like she was in heaven. But at the same time, a loud voice screamed at them.

 

 

"Asriel, you traitor!"

 

 

Flowey came out of hiding, and shouted back at the voice.

 

 

"You're the traitor, experimenting on monster kind. What kind of sick person are you? Making me come back alive, to live as a flower? All i'm trying to do is help this human back home, and she deserves it!" Screamed Flowey as the person that shouted to him, was throwing curse words as she came out of hiding. She was wearing a doctor's coat, and had swirly glasses on her face. And most of all she looked like a yellow-

 

 

"A dinosaur?" Asked Frisk as she saw the dinosaur looking at her in disbelief.

 

 

"A monster, excuse me." Puffed the monster as she crosses her arms.

 

 

"So...Al, can we rest here for a while before we head out?" Asked Sans as he stuffs his hands into his pocket, as he glares Alpyus. His iris went red, and he was grinning coldly at her. That wasn’t a favor, it was an order.

 

 

"Of course- **NOT**. Why would I, the royal scientist let you rest in  **MY**  lab? A human and a traitor-opps, sorry I forgot. 2 traitors." Cracked Alpyus as she let out a hideous laugh, as Frisk flinch at her laughter.

 

 

"I think you want to help us; I don't want to hurt you." He warns, as Alpyus rolled her eyes.

 

 

"Hurt? Ha! You hurt me? Don't make me laugh, you are only a dog of your brother, nothing more. But... we can have an agreement, by having a fun pop quiz. The rules are simple, you win. You can stay here a bit longer, but if you lose. And when I say lose, even if you miss ‘one question’. You will burn to ashes, so basically you **will die."** Smiled Alpyus as the wall exploded and came out a box shaped robot, that was red and black. It had 4 arms, and a large X on the screen.

 

 

"Hello...i'm Mettaton, and I will be the person to ask you the questions." Sob Mettaton, as he mumbled something. But Frisk couldn't hear it, she only heard '...to be made'

 

 

"Mettaton, hurry up. Or you're going to have a punishment, i'm sure you wouldn't want that." Grinned Alpyus as Mettaton trembled softly, as he looks at the paper on his hands.

 

 

"So the first questions is-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"UNDYNE!" 

 

 

"Wha- Huh? What is it, Papyrus?" Asked Undyne as she let out a yawn, as Papryus kept on looking around the room.

 

 

"The human is gone."

 

 

"What?" Screamed Undyne, which Papyrus sigh from her loudness.

 

 

"Including Sans and the flower called Flowey." Told Papyrus, as Undyne jumped out of the sofa.

 

 

"Forget about them, we need to find the human." She shouted as she kicked the door, as it flew few meters away. “We can’t have our new besties die, that will be a disgrace for us. The royal guards!” She screamed as she rushes into the cold win, as Papyrus stay at the door in front of him.

 

 

"...I have to fix that later." Sighed Papyrus as he places the door on the floor, before running toward Undyne.

 

 

"Where should we go first?" Asked Papyrus as he caught up with Undyne, as she gave a wide smile.

 

 

"To Alpyus, she has cameras all over the underground. She can find her in no time."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You got it...correct." Told Mettaton as Alpyus was red with rage.

 

 

"You cheated! How did you know the answers!" Screamed Alpyus, as she threw bunch of papers off the table.

 

 

"Well, buddy. I may be smarter then I look, surprise~" Chuckled Sans as Frisk hid behind of Alpyus, she didn't notice this. But this was the same monster in her so call  **'nightmare'**. She felt very uncomfortable being here, like the air somehow became gas. It was getting harder to breath, and fear was creeping to her very slowly.

 

 

"You! Mettaton, you little piece of-"

 

 

"Let's not swear, we have children here." Scolded Sans as Alpyus glare at him with hatred.

 

 

"What! Children?! I don't see anything. But useless junks!" Growled Alpyus, as she slams the table. Then she pulls out a controller that was on her pocket of her coat, and faced toward them.

 

 

"Fine, you won the pop quiz. But-" Alpyus smile grew wilder, it made Sans uneasy. "Who told you, that I will keep my words?" She asked as she pressed the button, as Mettaton screen went into a red X. 

 

 

"Oh no..." Sobbed the robot, as he begins to shot laser at them. Which Sans blocked it, as Mettaton keeps on mumbling. 'I never asked to be made'

 

 

"Stay behind me!" Yelled Sans as he kept on blocking on Mettaton's lasers.

 

 

"Hahaha!! I wonder how long you can last? 5 minutes? Or maybe less? I can't wait to see you turn to dust, since i'm feeling nice. Let me tell you something, after you're dead. I'm going to experiment on the so call 'children' of yours. Yup, I will torture them until they gave away their last breath.” Hummed Alpyus as she gave a small dance, but was cut off by a small bone slashing into her face. Making her bleed, she licked it and gave an annoying sigh. Remembering something very important, making her irritated. “Argh, I forgot that you're Papyrus brother... I can't kill you, Papyrus and Undyne will kill me… then I will... lock you up? Yes, that sounds wonderful. Let's lock you up, or we could do the Mettaton special show. Without you dying, or to die in a blast! That's wonderful isn't it?" Purred Alpyus as Mettaton begged her not to force him to do another one of her 'special shows'.

 

 

"Shut it, you're only a tool. A servant that does my bidding's, we will the special show. I made up my mind, and there is nothing that could change it! So shut it, Mettaton.... We can't have our special guest damage, right? And since I know you guys wouldn't follow my orders, so I only need to make you fall  **ASLEEP** " Giggled Alpyus, as a purple gas went through the room. Alpyus quickly put on a mask, and since Mettaton was a robot. So he didn't need a mask, while the other people in the room fell victims to the gas. 

 

 

“Good night, have fun in your last dream~” Sang Alypus, as Frisk tries her best to stay awake.

 

"Sans..." She tries to reach out to Sans, but she was so sleepy. Her body felt like noodles, like rubber. She couldn’t move them, but only to collapsed onto the cold floor. And soon everything went dark, but before she was swallowed by the darkness. She heard a terrible and cold laughter in the background, the same laughter in her nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Alpyus! I need your he-huh? She's not here?" Wondered Undyne as she looks around the messy empty room, but only to find a messy room and fighting marks around the front door.

 

 

"Undyne look, I think she took them away. The human and my brother." Told Papyrus as he notices some of the mark on the floor, that made a scratch that can only come from a bone attack.

 

 

"What made you say that, Papyrus?" Asked Undyne as she touch the burn marks on the floor, this was the laser from the robot Alpyus made. Alpyus showed to her in pride, saying how powerful it is. But Undyne, cut the laser into half. So she thought it was weak, but this marks tells a different story.

 

 

"Look at the TV, they're in the Mettaton's special show.” He says as he pointed to a large TV next to them, and show her the bone-made marks on the floor. “And also there’s a note that says, 'the royal scientist is in Mettaton's special show, so i'm not here.' " He read as he show the note to Undyne, as she quickly read it again.

 

 

"This is Alpyus’s handwriting, that’s more sure…. Isn't Mettaton's special show about a death game? I don't watch TV often, so I don't know." Asked Undyne as she look at Papyrus hopefully, hoping she was wrong. But Papyrus shook his head, making her hope crash into bits...

 

 

" **It is a death game,**  a game where 2 special guest or play a deadly game. One will be in a jail like cage, fighting against Mettaton. While the other player or guest has to unlock puzzle in a room where deadly traps are everywhere. If he unlocks all the puzzle, he can get the key to unlock the cage. Fighting against Mettaton, but most of them dies. Because they couldn’t finish the game in the time limit, or one of them dies. If one dies, the other will also will be killed. Most of them fail, because of Mettaton." Explained Papyrus as Undyne's eyes grew bigger.

 

 

"The punk is in danger! Let's go, Papyrus!" 

 

 

"Yes, Undyne."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Argh... Where am I?" Slurred Frisk as she woke up in a cage, that had Mettaton in front of her. Mettaton had a sad face on his screen as he played with her fingers.

 

 

"What happened?" She asked, as Mettaton noticed that Frisk was awake.

 

 

"You're in my...no, in Alpyus special's game." Told Mettaton as Frisk titled her head to the side.

 

 

"What do you mean?" She asked as Mettaton stare at the floor, trying it best not to look at her.

 

 

"When your friend wakes up, the game will start." Mettaton stated as he pointed at the small TV on top of the corner of the cage. It the TV there was Sans laying on the floor. There was a strange necklace around his neck, it was made out of metal.

 

 

"Sans!" Screamed Frisk as she looked at him worriedly.

 

 

"He's okay... for now, at least. He's only asleep, by Alpyus special gas. The gas will make any monster fall asleep, and that necklace that on Sans's neck is called a 'magic minus'. Basically what it does, it makes the user unable to control his or her magic. So basically he can't use magic 100 percent, until he gets that necklace off."

 

 

"I see... Wait, I don't see Flowey there, do you where he is?" Asked Frisk as Mettaton gave a sleeping flower at Frisk's hand. 

 

 

"I was able to hid this little guy just in time, if Alpyus found him. He would have died for sure, so I hid him. I just hope he can make you survive until your friend comes here, or to help protect you." Asked Mettaton, as Flowey shook his face (Since he has no arms) as he woke up. He looks around, and looked confused.

 

 

"What do you-"

 

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, now let the special show of Mettaton start. Today we have a very special guest, the 7th human. The one who will break the barrier, that has seal us for many years. And give us justice and revenge on those disgusting humans, the beings that sealed us away. And then we have a traitor of monster kind, and also the brother of Papyrus the solider of the royal guard. Sans the skeleton, our other guest. What an interesting show it will be!" Shouted Alpyus from the speaker (And also from a large TV), as she grins coldly at Frisk, making her tremble in fear. 

 

 

"To make things more interesting, Mettaton will go into the wonderful EX mode! The rare, and finally form of him. But that’s not all, bunch of weapons will fall into the 'cage of bloodshed'. For our player and our fighter to attack each other, so much bloodshed and pain. Now, let the party begin!" Sang Alpyus as she pushes a button on the wall, as bunch of sharp weapons fell down. Thankfully Frisk dodged everything, and was unharmed. But then sudden an ax flew right next to her, making a small cut on her face. She touched her cheeks, as she felt a warm liquid come down. And in front of her, was Mettaton in his 'EX mode'. Which made him look more human-like robot, but that has 4 arms. And he was the one who threw the ax toward her, his face showed so much horror at what he has just done.

 

 

"Oh no..." He cried as he arms picked up a sword and a chain-sword, facing toward her.

 

 

"Please dodge, or run." He begged as he ran toward her, arms ready to slash Frisk into two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sweetheart!" Screamed Sans as he saw Frisk trying her best to dodge Mettaton in the small TV, he felt so useless. The timeline changed again, this was something that never happened before. He screamed in frustration, as he slams the wall. Maybe he shouldn't have gone back in time, Frisk was suffering more. Because of his selfishness, he hurt her.

 

 

"Hello~" Sang a voice that made Sans filled with rage.

 

 

"Alpyus when I get out of here, I will murder you in cold blood. That I promise." He growled as he heard her chuckled.

 

 

"Sure sure, why not. But first you need to escape, but can you? Anyways I connected to you because you're a player, and as a player I have to explain the rules. We don't want you to die, because you didn't know the rules. Do we?" She let out a horrible laughter, making Sans slam the wall once again. Making a crack on the wall, Alpyus stopped laughing and explained to him, "The rules are very simple, the first rule is. You have to solve a puzzle, and if you solve the puzzle. It will reach to another room, and you need to solve that puzzle. And the next, and then you can finally go up to the human. The keys are right next to the cage, so you can join in the fun. By the way, I didn't chose this puzzle. I drew it out of the puzzle box, which has bunch of blueprints of bunch of puzzles. So since you're so smart, as you told me. I think you understand, mister.traitor."

 

 

"I don't understand the fuck you just said, speak english wouldn't you. Not some sociopath words, because i'm not a sociopath." He growled as Alpyus puff out her cheeks, but explain to him.

 

 

"Argh, fine since you’re so stupid to understand. I will explain to you, very simply as 'I will explain it to a child'. You need to escape this room, and the next puzzle to the cage. Right next to it, are the keys to enter the cage. You need to defeat Mettaton, or rescue the other player. Which is the human, and run off. Remind you, Mettaton will chase you until the human is dead. That's how she's programmed, because I made her like that. So you basically need to kill him, or he will chase the human to death!" Purred Alpyus as she heard Frisk's scream in pain. 

 

 

"Have fun~" She sang before she cut off. Leaving Sans behind, as he eyes grew dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Go right, Frisk!" Shouted Flowey, as Frisk drag her body to the right. She holds her bleeding left arm, that arm was definitely broken. Well, Mettaton did jump onto it with his ax.

 

 

"Please run!" Mettaton cried, as he slashes an ax onto Frisk, as Frisk roll to the side to dodge the attack.

 

 

"Hide between the weapons, it will buy you some time." Ordered Flowey as he threw friendliness pellets at Mettaton, but Mettaton cut them into pieces by using a chainsaw. 

 

 

Frisk cough weakly, as she crawls under bunch of swords. If she wasn't careful, she will accidentally cut herself. She stares at her injuries; it wasn't that badly deep. But she knew her injuries would need some stitches, "Are you okay, Flowey?" Asked Frisk as Flowey nods his head.

 

 

"I'm okay, but are you okay?" Asked Flowey as Frisk nod her head.

 

 

"We been worse, didn't we?" She whispered as Flowey let out a weak laugh.

 

 

"Burning to death, wasn't fun." Laughed Flowey bitterly as Frisk shrug her shoulders. Then Flowey notice the wall trembling, he knew what that means. He quickly shouted to Frisk, "Frisk! Run!" The wall came down, crashing onto her. She dodges all she could, but she couldn't dodge all of it. Her cheeks were cut once again, while her left leg wasn't in a good shape. Dust spread around her, she coughs in pain. As she saw the dust disappearing slowly, she could see Mettaton. But she couldn't see well, her vision was getting darker. She has lost to much blood, which wasn't good.

 

 

"Frisk, are you okay?" Coughed Flowey as he tries to heal Frisk, as she gave a weak smile.

 

 

"Oh no... Are you alright?" Gasped Mettaton, as he tries not to cut her down, but he couldn't. Since he couldn't control his body, Alpyus does. And she will always will, until he dies.

 

 

_Frisk stay determined, all you need to do is dodge until Sans comes_

 

 

'But that isn't easy, Chara.' Thought Frisk as Chara chant softly to her to stay determined.

 

 

**She was filled with determination, knowing Sans will come....?**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fuck! What the fuck is this!" Shouted Sans angrily as he teleports just in time, before a wall full of spikes fell down. 

 

 

"That is called a trap, Mister.Idiot." Laughed Alpyus as Sans growled at her.

 

 

"When I come out of here, I swear you will wish you were dead.  **You're going to have a good time**." Smiled Sans coldly, as Alpyus shiver at his sudden low tone. Alpyus knew Sans will kill her painfully, but only  **'if'**  he comes out that is. Alpyus would make sure he will not, or if he does. He wouldn't be able to use magic at all. She does have a drug that makes someone unable to make magic for some time, but...that wouldn't be fun would it? She giggles as she got a new idea in her head, she pulls out a small bottle full of strange blue liquid. She laughed crazily, she couldn't wait to use it on him, **'I wonder what expression he will make when he kills the human with his own hands?'**

 

 

Sans silently vow to kill that crazy scientist, the moment he found that Frisk was okay. But first thing is to finish the puzzle in front of him, so it could open the door to go to the next stage. Or to Frisk, he growled as he went back to the puzzle. He hates puzzles, he always did. Since he wasn't good at it, this kind of things was something for his brother. Not him, but he never really gave his 100 percent on anything. So that might be the cause of it, he doesn’t know or care.

 

 

He gave a small sigh as shrug his shoulders, he decided to stop thinking. But to focus on the puzzle. One mistake, and another trap will activate. And maybe this time, he wouldn't be lucky. Last one was hard to dodge, since he couldn't control his magic because of this damn necklace.

 

 

As he thing about how to solve the puzzle, he notices how to solve the puzzle. He was about to touch the puzzle, but the door in front of him suddenly opened. 

 

 

"What the-?"

 

 

"Oh Sans~, I thought it would be quite cruel for me to do this to a fellow monster. Like you, so I decided to let you go~" 

 

 

"Oh please, you're just afraid of my brother." Smirked Sans, as he went through the door.

 

 

"....Maybe, but you know who my girlfriend is?" Giggled Alpyus as Sans rolled his eyes.

 

 

"She only date you, because she's a freak. Or to-"

 

 

"DO NOT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Shouted Alpyus angrily, as Sans gave a satisfying laugh.

 

 

"Sure, whatever~" Sans knew he won the fight, and he was sure Alpyus knew it too.

 

 

"Argh!" Shouted Alpyus as she slams the table, as her nails cut into her flesh. Making her bleed, she licked the blood trying to calm down. When she did so, she smiled. "For your wonderful actions, I have a present for you before you met with you 'beloved' human." Praised Alpyus bitterly as she smashes the bottle into a machine, as it made gas-like blue smoke surround him.

 

 

"What is this?" Yelled Sans as he tries to dodge the smoke, but he was in a small room. He was soon surrounded by those mysteries smoke, and it made his vision blurry. 

 

 

"Nothing much, just one of my 'special inventions'."

 

 

"None of your inventions are any good, it's full of shits!" Growled Sans as he grabs his head, it feels like someone was smashing his head open. He stumbled as he saw the door open, he walked over to it slowly. He didn’t know what Alpyus has done, but he needed to go to Frisk. He could hear Alpyus laughing, but it felt like he was underwater. He couldn't hear her clearly, nor could he see straight.

 

 

"Have fun~" Sang Alpyus, as Sans saw Frisk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Frisk run!" Shouted Flowey as he wraps Mettaton's body with his vines, stopping it to move for a while. Before he cut it with a chainsaw, and running toward them.

 

 

Frisk did her best to run away from Mettaton, but in a small cage full of dangerous weapons all over the place. It was quite difficult to do so, and her leg refused to move as she wishes. Since more buttercups grew onto her, which made it more difficult to move. The floor was slippery, since it was cover with her blood and pellets of her flowers. She had injuries all over her, and she was at her limit. So was Flowey, he used a lot of magic to block Mettaton's attack. Or push Frisk away, using his vines. 

 

 

"Frisk!" Shouted Flowey as he jumped in front of her, taking an attack from Mettaton. Making his HP into 0, making his face slowly disappearing. As he turns into a flower, tears fill down Frisk’s face. She couldn't even cry or grief for her friend, since the next minute Mettaton grabbed her by the neck. Choking her, she struggles as she saw Mettaton step onto the flower, making it crushed.

 

 

"Pl...please st-stop, Me-tta-ton... Please." Croaked Frisk as she barely let the words escape her lips, she could see him crying.

 

 

"I never wanted to be made, all I wanted was to be a star. Not a murder!" He cried, as his hand tighten making her gasp for air.

 

 

"That's enough, let her go Mettaton." Purred Alpyus, as Mettaton obeyed. Frisk fell to the ground, coughing. Her lungs burn as she took oxygen, but she crawls to her friend. Ignoring the physical pain, but not the mental pain.

 

 

"Flowey..." Sobbed Frisk as she picked the flower softly, as it turns into dust by her sudden but gentle touch. She tries to hug the dust, but it was impossible. As she turns around, a sudden pain rose in her chest. She looks down to her chest, and only to find a bone through her chest.

 

 

"Sans...?" Whispered Frisk as she collapsed onto the floor, as she saw him walking near her.

 

 

"Don't you dare hurt her.... Sweetheart?" Asked Sans, as his iris grew big to see what he has done. He thought it was Mettaton that attacked Frisk, so to save her. He attacked him, but to find out it was Frisk all along. The gas had made him in some kind of illusion, but since he came out of the room. Out of the gas room, and to get a new fresh air. He was back into reality, and he saw what he had done. He kneed down, and he hugged Frisk softly.

 

 

"Oh no, i'm so sorry sweetheart. I thought you were-"

 

 

"It's fine, Sans... it's fine." Whispered Frisk as she touched Sans's cheeks, as it made a blood print on his face.

 

 

"I'm sorry to make your clothes dirty, Sans." Chocked Frisk as her vision turn dark, as she knew the world would reload soon. And another flower will grow on her, and that she has to do this once again. Tears fell down Sans's eyes, as he softly brushes the blood off of her lips. His hands went through her hair, and back to her face.

 

 

"I'm so sorry." He cried, as he gave a kiss on her forehead. And then to her soft lips, “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” And the world slowly turns black, as Sans kissed her once again.

 

 

**The world reloaded**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Frisk notice her feelings for Sans? 0.0 (Or maybe not~)


	36. Chapter 36

Frisk always feels ‘the phantom pain’ when she came back from the dead, for an example. She feels like she was still being burned alive by Toriel’s fire magic for a few seconds, but then it will disappear afterwards. But this time was different, this time it was defiantly different. Yes, she still feels the pain of bleeding to death. But what troubled her, was the fact there was a **phantom feeling on her lips.** She touched her lips softly, there was only one person that was close to her… But he wouldn’t, would he?

 

 

“Sweetheart?” Asked Sans as he teleported behind her, with Flowey in his hands. Flowey was asleep, Frisk knows he will wake up soon. But…

 

 

Frisk flinched as she slowly turns to him, she could see him looking at her with concern. She suddenly blushes from thinking the phantom feeling on her lips, she tries not to look at him. She didn’t want to make him worried, but she also didn’t want to explain why she couldn’t look at Sans directly. Thankfully the flowers could half her face, making it able to hide her being embarrassed. Even if it was only half her face, she was thankful for it. And it will be the one and only time she will be thankful to have flowers on her.

 

 

“Sweetheart are you okay?” Asked Sans as he moved closer to her, as she tries to move away from him. But there was a wall behind her, and she was stuck.

 

 

“Sweetheart?” Asked Sans as Frisk tries to hide her red face, but her hands were caught by him.

 

 

“Sweetheart? Are you okay? What’s wrong? Is something-”

 

 

“Please don’t move closer to me, please.” Asked Frisk as Sans immediately let go off her arms, and took a step back. Raise his non-existing eyebrow, as he saw Frisk blushing crazily. But he went closer and touch her forehead with his own, making Frisk surprised.

 

 

“Not a fever, that’s good.” He mumbled as pull his face out of Frisk’s face, as he saw her blushing deeper.

 

 

“Sweetheart, are you really ok-“

 

 

“I’m fine! Let’s go!” Shouted Frisk quickly as she rushes towards hotland, as stare onto the floor. The cheeks burning brightly, she never felt like this with him before. But why now?

 

 

“Are you really alright, sweetheart?”

 

 

“I’m dainty, don’t worry.” Laughed Frisk weakly as she tries not to look at Sans, instead she looks at the new flowers on her arms. But just looking at it, shows how much suffering she was in. So she decided not to look at it, but at Chara who was right next to her. She was looking at Flowey with concern, Frisk decided to talk to Chara. To ignore Sans’s presence, (And try to stop blushing)

 

 

“Flowey is Asriel Dreemurr, isn’t that right Chara?” Whispered Frisk to Chara softly, making only Chara hear her.

 

 

_….Yes, Flowey is Asriel. The prince of monster kind_

 

 

“…You know him?”

 

 

_I would be lying, if I said no_

 

 

“Would you like to tell me?” Asked Frisk as Chara shook her head, as she gave a soft sad smile.

 

 

_Not now, Frisk. Not now_

 

 

Frisk pouted, but accepted it. Since she couldn’t do anything at all either way, she could only wait until Chara will tell her. But she knows she doesn’t have much time left, the flowers are growing on to her too fast. And she has some kind of idea what will happen to her body couldn’t withstand the flowers, a pretty good guess.

 

 

“Sans.” Asked Frisk as she stops walking, and faced Sans.

 

 

“What is it, Sweetheart?” Asked Sans, as she quickly run toward him. And gave a hug to him, as Sans blushed red.

 

 

“Sweetheart!?”

 

 

“Sans… No matter what will happen, stay determined. Keep on smiling, okay?” Asked Frisk as she burry her head onto his shoulders.

 

 

_Are you afraid, that when you’re gone he will be sad?_

 

 

‘I’m just afraid, he will do something horrible when I disappear.’

 

 

_But you can’t die, you know that_

 

 

‘I know; these buttercups are showing us that. But what happens when my body couldn’t withstand these flowers anymore, Chara?

 

 

_…. I’m sure, you already know the answer_

 

 

“Promise me, Sans.” As Frisk grab Sans’s face, and stare into his eyes.

 

 

“Please promise me, Sans.” Whispered Frisk, as Sans gave a small nod. Frisk could feel him trembling, she was pretty sure she was also trembling with him.

 

 

“I promise, sweetheart. I promise.” Told Sans as tears fell down his eyes, along with Frisk.

 

 

“It looks like you have a pretty good idea what will happens when my body couldn’t withstand the flowers… And it seems like you know about my reloads, since we didn’t visit the Temmie’s village the second time. And you push me out of Papyrus’s attack, so I’m sure you know about the reload isn’t that right?” Asked Frisk, but the face on his face told her the answers.

 

 

“Sans, please don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry.” Cried Frisk as she brushes the tears off of his face, as Sans gave a small chuckle.

 

 

“Sweetheart, you’re already crying.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk stare at the door in front of her, she was once again in front of lab. Sans squeeze her hand to make sure he was with her, she gave a ‘thank you’ smile toward him. And was about to enter the lab, but before she did. She whispered to him, “Sans, you know. You really are special to me, I like you. Along with everyone, but… It seems like your **like** is different, you know?”

 

 

And the same talk was on, once again. Frisk waited patiently for Alpyus to finish, and when the gas came on. Sans made a large hole on the wall, making all the gas flow outside. Sans gave a smirk toward Alpyus, making her annoyed.

 

 

“Fine, if that’s what you want. Go on, but… You have to pay for the walls, you destroyed it.”

 

 

“But you were trying to kill us!” Shouted Flowey, as Alpyus rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Oh please, the gas wasn’t trying kill to you. It was going to make you sleep, so shut up traitor.” Waved Alpyus as she went upstairs, leaving them behind.

 

 

Mettaton stood there, not knowing what to do. Frisk walk up to him, and grab his hand. “I’m sure you could be a wonderful star, Mettaton.” She smiled, as she waved goodbye toward him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As they finish on the puzzles, (The 3 puzzle to open the door) Sans’s phone rings. Sans tried to ignore it, but it keeps on calling him over and over again. Sans growled as he answers the call, “What the fuck… boss? Oh I;m sorry I thought, oh. Yes, she with me. And yes, we were on our way to king Asgore. Huh, wait for you. Um… we rather not? Okay, we will wait. Just don’t yell, it’s hurting my ears.”

 

 

“Is it Papyrus?” Frisk asked as she tilts her head to the side.

 

 

“And Undyne, they want to go with us.” Told Sans as he sat on the floor, trying to get comfortable. Frisk sat next to him, with Flowey on her hand.

 

 

“I’m going to sleep, wake me up when they arrive.” Told Flowey as he curls up into ball, and went to sleep. Frisk was surprised how fast he when to sleep, he slept the moment he closed his eyes.

 

 

Frisk hum softly, as she pets Flowey’s head. As Chara hum along with her, making a soft lullaby.

 

 

“Um…Sweetheart?”

 

  
“What is it, Sans?” Asked Frisk as she continues to hum softly.

 

 

“What-um, what do you mean when you said mine like was different?” Asked Sans, as Frisk blushed red.

 

 

_I smell spring_

 

 

‘Shut up, Chara!”

 

 

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just too funny_

 

 

“Well… I like everyone, Flowey, Undyne, Papyrus, and just everyone. But… I don’t know, you’re different. You are really special to me, unlike the others.” Told Frisk as she saw Sans’s blush red.

 

 

_That is what you call love, my dear~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter made me struggle so much. I wanted to show Frisk loves Sans, but not tooo official. I don't know, I don't know what i'm going to do in the next chapter. Help me XD


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy. The reasons are  
> 1\. I had exams, (Which I did bad XD)  
> 2\. I had exams last week, and this week I had a compition.  
> 3\. I was extremely tired  
> 4\. And I was lazy.... (<\-- bad excuse XD)

Frisk blinked as she opens her eyes to see a familiar place, the place where she fallen to the underground. The place where she met Chara, and started her journey. She slowly walked toward the pile of flowers, and softly touch the pedals. It was soft, and was **so small** in her hands. Like it wasn’t dangerous, that it was weak being. Since it was a flower, so what can a flower do?

 

 

But theses flower somehow saved her from her fall, and it...also was paralyzing her body. She sighs as she rubs her head, but to notice there wasn’t a **single flower** on her.

 

 

“Wha-?!” The only flowers she sees, were the flowers on the floor. She gave a laughter of relief, even if it was a dream. She didn’t care, she only wishes it just last a bit longer. She heard footsteps, as Sans came out of the darkness. He had a strain smile on his face, and on his hand there was plastic bag. It had an oily smell, she knows what it is. She smells it only once, but it was a smell that was hard to forget. It was Grillby’s fries, the best fries in the world. Her mouth watered, but she was more concern on him.

 

 

“Sans are you okay?” She asked, as Sans walked closer to her.

 

 

“Hello sweetheart, it’s me again.” Frisk giggled, as she replied. “I know it’s you, dummy.”

 

 

“I know it’s stupid of me, for you to… To you to come back, for you to reset.” Frisk flinched, ‘what did he just say?’

 

 

“And to continue to come down here, when monster kind are free. Where there’s freedom, and everything we wanted. But… without you here, I don’t know what to do.” Tears fell down his eyes, as Frisk eyes stare at the sudden appears of a gravestone that had a heart crave into it. She finally got it, her soul broke the barrier. Monster kinds were free, but she wasn’t with them. She was dead, and her body was here. Sans collapsed in front of the gravestone, gently touching the stone.

 

 

“Sweetheart!” Cried Sans as tears continue to fall down, but he was still smiling. Frisk cover her mouth, as she was also cried along with him.

 

 

 It was so hard for her to see him broke down, she wanted to wake up. She wanted to wake up right now, she doesn’t mind going back to the hell. Where she would die over and over again, it was much better then here. Hell, she wouldn’t care if she was cover in flowers. She just wanted to wake up, or not to be here. Seeing him like **this** was killing her, she reaches out to him. Tears falling down her face, “Sans I’m here, please don’t cry.”

 

 

“Maybe… today I have the courage to do it.” Chuckled Sans darkly as he pulls out a knife, as he aimed at himself. Frisk gasped as she grabs his hand, but her hand went through. She couldn’t do anything; more tears fell down her eyes. She feels so weak, so useless, she wanted to help him. So much, to tell him to stop.

 

 

**She was filled with determination, to save Sans**

“What are you doing!” She sobs as Sans slowly turn to her.

 

 

“Sweetheart? Is that really yo-”

 

 

“What are you doing? With that…knife?”

 

 

“I…I…” Sans stuttered as his hand trembled, so hard. That he drops the knife, as it echoes the sound of it fall...

 

 

“I can’t do this anymore… I just can’t, sweetheart.” Sans cried as he hid his eyes with his hands, as Frisk trembled.

 

 

“It seems… like this city… is still dead.” She whispered as she looks out and saw an empty city, it was empty without any love. Only dust and loneliness, just like before. Even if the barrier broke, the underground was still a really sad place.

 

 

Frisk drop herself to Sans’s height, and gave a sad but genuine smile. “Knock knock.” She asked, as she saw Sans slowly raising his head.

 

 

He stare at her, there were tears falling out of his eyes. But he answered, “W-who’s there?”

 

 

“Flower.” She smiled as she wipes the tears off of Sans’s face, using her clothes.

 

 

“Flower who?” He asked, as Frisk was glad he stop crying. She grabs his hands, and gave a sweet smile.

 

 

“Flower you today, Sans.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

 

Frisk open her eyes, she smiled as she saw Sans in front of him. She looks around and found all of her friends looking down at her, looking at her in concern. It seems like she had fallen asleep while waiting for them, she gave a smile to tell them she was alright. But her smile didn’t last long, because she notices there was Alpyus right next to Undyne.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. Not anymore, since Undyne is cool with you. Then I’m cool with you, and we’re now friends.” Waved Alpyus, as Flowey puff out in anger. But he kept his mouth shut, more people. Less enemies, and less enemies. Means less people trying to kill them, which was fine with him.

 

 

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Asked Sans as he helped Frisk to stand up, as Frisk nods her head.

 

 

“I’m fine, thank you Sans. And nice to see you again, everyone.” Frisk smiled, as everyone gave a little wave at her. As they were also glad to see their human friend, again. To them, Frisk was a weird, **but a pure light.** Like a candle in the darkness, somehow being with her makes them feel better in this hellhole. Like it wasn’t so bad to be stuck in the underground, if she was there. But they know she can’t do that, she wants to go up. And they are willing to help her, even if they **have** to fight Asgore. At least it’s 4 monster (5 if you include Flowey) against him, so it wouldn’t be an easy to defeat them.

 

 

“So… Where are we going now?” Asked Frisk as Alpyus gave a smug smile.

 

 

“Of course, we’re going to Asgore’s castle. And to do that, we have to solve all of this stupid puzzles.” Told Alpyus as she waves one of the puzzles in front of her, which Sans, Flowey, and Frisk solved before.

 

 

“Which is dangerous, that can kill you.” Growled Sans, as Alpyus rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Whatever, don’t care. Anyways, I turn them off. So we can continue forward, so shut up trash.”

 

 

“Don’t call my brother like that!” Hissed Papyrus as Alpyus rolled her eyes, and wave her hand as ‘whatever’.

 

 

“Alpyus.” Told Undyne darkly as Alpyus flinched, but made a shock expression.

 

 

“Why are you defending that-that trash, Undyne?” Asked Alpyus as she pointed her fingers at Sans, as Sans glare at her.

 

 

“I’m not, I’m only helping my friend.” Told Undyne, as she pointed at Papyrus.

 

 

“Let’s not fight, please?” Asked Frisk as she jumps in between them, as they huff their mouth. But they did stop fighting, as Frisk gave a small smile for thanks toward them.

 

 

They continue forward, and Alpyus solve all the puzzle with ease. And they soon came to a kitchen like room, where there was a sigh that says, ‘Deadly Mettaton’s Cooking Show’

 

 

“Um… I want to ask, but at the same time I don’t want to ask.” Mumbled Flowey, as he stares at the dust that was on the floor.

 

 

“It’s just one of the boring show that Mettaton has, he cooks. But I added a special flavor to it, it’s quiet deadly. We just cook monsters, or how long they can last until they turn to dust.”

 

 

Frisk pet the pile of dust with a sad expression, “I’m sorry for what happened to you.” She whispered as the dust flew through the wind, and went into to the lava.

 

 

“Isn’t anyone hot?” Asked Undyne as she looked like she was going to die from heatstroke, she saw Frisk and Flowey raise their hands. As Alpyus roll her eyes, but got 3 cup of water.

 

 

“This isn’t boiling water, right? Last time you gave it to me, and I almost burn alive.” Asked Undyne as she raise her eyebrow at her girlfriend, as she shrug.

 

 

“Relax dear, it’s not hot. Or a cup of oil, so it’s safe.” She told them, as they drank the water greedily, but spit it out quickly.

 

 

“I never said it was water, it’s salt water.” Smiled Alpyus, as Undyne glare at her, as Alpyus gave a innocent smile at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Halt!”

 

 

Sans put Frisk behind him, as two large armor wearing guards came rushing toward them. They had dangerous sharp knife, and it was cover with dust.

 

 

“What is it, RG 01 and RG 02?” Asked Undyne as she growled at her guards, as they shrink back.

 

 

“Captain, why are you?” Asked RG 01, but notice Papyrus next to her.

 

 

“Vice-Captain Papyrus, may I ask what you’re doing here along with captain?” They asked politely, as the captains roll their eyes. 

 

 

“Can’t you see we’re going to meet the king?” Asked Undyne as she kicked them, as Frisk moved forward. But was stopped by Sans, he shook his head. Frisk bit her lips, but stood still.

 

 

“I’m sorry, my lord. Let us show you the way.” Trembled RG 02, as Alpyus trembled in anger.

 

 

“We know the way, you fools!” Shouted Alpyus as she threw bottle at them, as they screamed.

 

 

Frisk rush toward them, they were kind of burning. “What did you throw at them?” Shouted Flowey as Alpyus shrug her shoulders, as she gave a cruel smile.

 

 

“Acid of course.”

 

 

“What!” Shouted Flowey, as Sans rushes toward Frisk. As Frisk tries to pull their armor, she bit her lips as the metal burn her flesh. But she continues to pull their armor off, hoping it will help them in less pain.

 

 

“Sweetheart, stop!” Shouted Sans, as Frisk ignore him as she rips the last armor on them. Her hands were red and bleeding, but she gave a small pained smile.

 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked as the two guard stare at her.

 

 

“We’re… fine.”

 

 

“Thank goodness that you’re alright, be careful next time. Okay?”

 

 

The guard stare at in confusion, but nod their heads and left. Frisk wave her hands goodbye, as Sans and Flowey tries to heal her hand.

 

 

“You should have left them to die.” Told Alpyus as she clicks her tongue in a dissatisfied look at her.

 

 

Frisk shook her head, as she told her softly. “Nobody deserve to die, and everyone deserve to live.” She grabs Alpyus hand softly, and look at her eyes. “Always be kind, sometimes kindness is all we can give… Sometimes-“

 

 

“Kindness is enough.”

 

 

Frisk look back, as saw Sans smiling at her. She smiled back, “Yes, kindness is just enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's near the end... What choice will Frisk make? What will she do?  
> (Everyone may hate me for the ending I choose, welp. I got one sentence for you, 'suck it up buttercups' >.<)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's near the end, and the place to say farewell. I want to thank everyone on coming on this adventure, and thank you for helping me. Actually, if anyone notice it. But I have depression, and reading all your sweet comments really made my day. So thank you, for being there for me. 
> 
> So see you next time, I love you all. Stay determined, and stay positive! ^^

Frisk stare at the wall cover in spider webs and dust, she grabs onto Sans’s jacket. She wasn’t a big fan of spiders, thanks to one of her nightmare of a spider ripping her head off. That was a fun dream… Frisk laugh darkly as Sans stare at her.  
   
   
“You alright, sweetheart?” Asked Sans, as Frisk gave a nervous smile.  
   
   
“Not really a big fan of spiders.” She whispered back, as Sans nod his head. He squeezes her hand, and whispered back.  
   
   
“Me too.”  
   
   
Frisk giggled, as she leans onto him.  
   
   
“Sweetheart-!?”  
   
   
“Thank you for everything, Sans.” Whispered Frisk as she gave a soft smile at him.  
   
   
“I should say that, sweetheart.” Sans whispered as he kissed on Frisk’s forehead, as both of them blushed softly as they enjoying their moment.  
   
   
“Such a cute couple.” Laughed Alpyus darkly as Undyne nods her head softly. They were at the back, following them. And staring at them with envy, they want to have a relationship like them. Since they were so pure, but Alpyus and Undyne wasn’t pure as them, (Or at least one of them, Sans is more of a grey then black. And all of them were black, including Papyrus.)  
   
   
“It really is.” Undyne laughed as Papyrus let a small growl, but he accepted Frisk. If anyone should be with Sans, it should be her. He knows that very well, how much happiness she is for him. And he had done enough to take away his happiness, it finally time for him to be happy.  
   
   
“Oh my, what an interesting group~” Giggled a high pitch voice that echo through the dark doom, Frisk shivered knowing who’s voice it belongs to.  
   
   
“Muffet don’t make me mad, and get down here.” Growled the 2 royal guards, as they saw a spider with a red dress and a big red ribbon in the middle of her hair. All of her eyes (5 eyes) stare at them, as she gave a wide smile at them.  
   
   
“Why are the kinky-like relationship guards here, Mister.Papyrus and Miss.Undyne?” She giggled as she pours some red liquid into a cup, but it overflows and fell onto the floor, as bunch of small spider came out of the darkness and clean up the mess she made. She purrs as she steps onto some of them, as she picks their corpse and threw them into another cup in her hands. Frisk open her mouth as she was surprised how she easy killed her comrade, wasn’t they her family? Her kind? But she remembers that the spider sold, food. If she remembers correctly, they were made from real spiders. She thought it was a joke, but it seems like it was really made from spiders.  
   
   
“Shut up Muffet.” Undyne growled as Muffet gave a small giggled, as she licks the red liquid that was on her fingers.  
   
   
“Oh dear, looks like someone need a lesson~” She sang as bunch of web grabs onto them, and pull them into the air.  
   
   
“Let me go, and let me kill you!” Hissed Undyne, as she struggles to escape. But unfortunately the web was tight and very sticky, it only made her tangled more into the web.  
   
   
“Undyne stop moving, or it’s going to make it worse.” Told Alpyus monotony, as Muffet was few centimeters away from Undyne’s face.  
   
   
“Yes, listen to your girlfriend’s words. She much smarter then you, rather than an idiot that only use her muscles.”  
   
   
“You-!”  
   
   
“And you’re now in my territory, Miss. Oh I’m so strong and stupid~” Told Muffet as she licks onto Undyne’s face, as she tries to bite her. But Muffet bind her mouth with webs, as she shows her sharp fangs.  
   
   
“None of that, dear~” She sang as she slaps Undyne’s face, as Undyne glare at her. But she shrugs it off, and turn to her family. She claps her hands, as she shouted.  
   
   
“Now we’re going to make a monster cake, that also mixed with spiders. A very special cake, but not just any monster cake. It’s very very rare and special, since we’re going to use one of the most important and powerful monster of all the underground in our cake. Undyne and Papyurs! But we can’t forget about the smart peoples, that will be rude of us.” She grins as pull Alpyus and Sans in front of her, “These two monster in another monster cake, one of them is the royal scientist. And the other one… Well, he’s smarter then he looks.”  
   
   
“You little piece of-“  
   
   
“We will have none of that.” She snaps, as all the monsters got a web across their mouth. Making them unable to talk, as Alpyus gave an annoyed glare at Sans. As he glares back at her, but without hatred or annoyance like before.  
   
   
“I should have done this before.” Muffet mumbled, as she huffed a bit.  
   
   
“Please let us go!” Begged Frisk as Muffet eyes moves toward her slowly, as she move toward her.  
   
   
“A human...?” She asked, as Frisk saw Sans shaking his head. But to let the other escape, she was ready to sacrifice her life.  
   
   
“Yes, I’m a human. The 7 human that you need, so please. I beg of you, Muffet. Let everyone go, I don't mind if you give myself to your king. Please, just let everyone go.” Frisk begged as Muffet rub her chin, as she closed her eyes.  
   
   
“Na, I think I rather keep you all here and make a perfect ingredient in my special cake. But except for you, my dear~” As she softly rubs Frisk’s cheeks, “I’m going to sell you to Asgore for money, I’m sure I will get a lot for you little one~”  
   
   
“Mhmm!” Shouted Sans, as he struggles to break free from the web. But only to get more web onto him, as Muffet wave her fingers at him.  
   
   
“Dearly, no no. We can’t have you do that, just stay there until we cut you into pieces~” She sang, as she snaps one of the ribs. As Sans screamed in pain, as Muffet licked the dust on her hands.  
   
   
“I promise I will make it painful as possible~” Sang Muffet as Frisk silently scream as he saw Sans’s HP into 0.5/1  
   
   
“Please stop!” Shouted Frisk as she somehow broke free of the web that bind her, Muffet stare in interested at her. She was surprised how Frisk gotten out of her webs, slippery snail.  
   
   
“Please let go of my friend, I beg of you.”  
   
   
Muffet rub her chin as she drops in front of Frisk, she stares into their eyes.  
   
   
“I could let them go-“  
   
   
“Really?”  
   
   
“Of course, if you only you pay for all of them. I could also let you go if you can pay more than Asgore, but can you dear?” Chuckled Mufffet as softly rub a bang of hair on Frisk’s hair, as Frisk try her best not to show Muffet that she was afraid of her. But even if she tried she best, she couldn’t stop trembling.  
   
   
“…Oh dear~ It seems like you don’t have it, well. That means, all of you will die.” Laughed Muffet loudly as she cut Alpyus into two, as dust softly few down.  
   
   
“You bitch! I WILL KILL YOU!” Roared Undyne as she snaps the web with her sharp fangs, as Muffet wrap a web around her neck. Making her able to breath, and turn into dust. Muffet chuckled softly as she threw Undyne’s dust on Frisk’s head. As Frisk stare in horror at her friends, she grabs a handful of dust as tears fill down her eyes.  
   
   
“Now, Asgore never said he needed the human alive. Did he? He only wants your soul, so dear~” As Muffet lean down on Frisk, as her eyes were filled with tears and despair. “I need you to die.” She smiled as she pulled her head off of her body.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Frisk screamed as she woke up, she touched her neck. Her head was there, but there was a straight line of buttercups around her neck. Like a mark to tell her head was rip from her body, she shuddered as she recalls Muffet’s wide smile. It was purely filled with joy; she didn’t care killing her. But thankfully everyone was alive, they were in front of her. Smiling, moving, and Alive, that’s what it matters.  
   
   
_Are you alright, partner?_  
   
   
“My head was ripped off, but other than that. Yes, since everyone is alive and well. So it’s okay, Chara.” Told Frisk as she gave a small smile at Chara, as they gave a sad smile at her.  
   
   
 _You do not need to act strong, partner. It’s hard to be positive in this…place_  
   
   
“Not really, I have my friends. So it doesn’t really matter.”  
   
   
 _Can you say that when your right arm isn’t working anymore?_  
  
   
Frisk stare at her right arm, it was cover in flowers. She couldn’t feel anything; her right arm was lost.  
   
   
“If it’s to save my friends, this is nothing.” Whispered Frisk as Chara grab onto her hand.  
   
   
_I know if I told you to stop, or to do anything. You wouldn’t listen to me, but. Just know, I’m always here for you. So, Frisk… Stay determined_  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Frisk’s neck was cover in flowers, while she lost her left leg along. She keeps on dying over again and again, Muffet refuse to let her go. Sans’s tried to teleport them, but that means they had to leave Undyne, Papyrus, and Alpyus. Which Frisk refuse, but just one time. Sans forced Frisk to teleport without them, but the distance was just too far. Which made Sans to use his magic over his limit, making him extremely tired. And after a couple of steps, he was attack. And he couldn’t use his magic, and was turned into dust. Frisk tries to make Muffet to let them go, but it only causes her to die painfully. Or to get hurt mentally, as Muffet killed her friend in front of her eyes.  
   
   
The cycle continues, as Frisk soul turns dimmer slowly. She was losing determination; she was losing hope. Chara keeps on telling her not to give up, but… What does it make a different? They just can’t go past Muffet, and they keep on dying from her. Also that’s just not all, there were more flowers growing on her. Her right leg was beginning to get numb, so was her left arm. And soon after another couple of deaths, she lost both of them. Making her unable to walk, so Sans had to carry her.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Hey, Muffet!” Screamed Sans as they enter her cave for the dozen times now.  
   
   
“My my, why is isn’t the weakest monster in the underground. How may I help you?” She purred as her eyes glow in the darkness, as bunch of small eyes stare at them also. Frisk knows it was the spiders, but she kept her mouth shut. She tightly grab onto Sans’s sweater, as he hold her tightly too.  
   
   
“I have a deal for you.” He shouted as he saw Muffet jumping on front of them, as everyone except Sans being wrapped in spider web. Muffet pulled Frisk away from him, and then wrap her along with her friends. Sans growled, but kept his cool.  
   
   
“What is it?” Asked Muffet as she titled her head to the side, as one of her hand touch her checks. As her other two hands cross each other, and the last arm was on her side. Sans huffed as he stuffs his hand into his pocket, trying his best not to murder her.  
   
   
“How about you let us go-“  
   
   
“And why should I do that?” Asked Muffet as walk behind him, as Sans glare at her in annoys.  
   
“At least let me finish my sentence, Muffet.” He growled, as she shrugs it off. He let out a sigh, before continuing. “We, which I mean everyone here. Including her.” Told Sans as he pointed at Frisk, as he didn’t want Muffet to know Frisk was a human. Even if she did know, she didn’t have any prove that Frisk was a human. Muffet not knowing makes it a higher percent of making it out of here.  
   
   
“Let us go, and we will pay you.”  
   
   
Muffet stare into Sans eyes, 5 eyes staring into his soul. She shows her sharp fangs and she whispered, “How much exactly, dear~?”  
   
   
“How much do you want?” He asked as Muffet licked his lip greedily, as she gave pat his head softly.  
   
   
“Since I’m feeling nice, I will make a special discount for you dear~ It’s 1 million G, how about it?”  
   
   
“That’s a rip off-Mhmm!”  
   
   
“I’m talking to Sans, not you dear~” Laughed Muffet as she blocked Undyne’s mouth with webs, as Undyne’s eyes burned daggers at her.  
   
   
“Sure, why not.” Told Sans as he shrugs, making Muffet stare at him with rage and confusion.  
   
   
“I hope this isn’t one of your pranks, Sans. Because you wouldn’t like it when I get angry, dear~” She spat deadly, as she stomps onto the floor. As a large cupcake-like monster crawl out of the darkness, as it sat next to their master.  
   
   
“I didn’t feed my pet today, and I’m sure he would like to have something to eat.” She laughed darkly, as her pet mouth watered as it eyed at them in hunger.  
   
   
“Of course it’s not a joke, and I will pay you.”  
   
   
“Oh my, how nice. Give it to me, dear~ Or else, they die.” She told as everyone was pulled in the air, as they slowly chocked to death.  
   
   
“Asgore has the money, he owns me.” Told Sans monotone, as Muffet eyed at him darkly.  
   
   
“What?” She asked as her fist trembling softly, her eyes filled with blood lust.  
   
   
“Asgore owns me, he has the money.” Told Sans again, as he glare at her.  
   
   
“Then I can’t let you go, dear. Not until I have my money.” She told as she sat onto her pet, as she crossed her legs.  
   
   
“Fine, take this first.” Told Sans as he threw a large bag at Muffet, as she caught it with ease. She peaked a look, and her eyes widen in surprised.  
   
   
“Wha-what is this?” She screamed as Sans stare at her in boredom.  
   
   
“Money, the thing that you like.”  
   
   
“I know that, but… Why do you have this much?!” She shouted angrily, as she grabs Sans’s collar as he smacks her hand off.  
   
   
“It’s all of mine, you know I have multiple jobs.” Told Sans as brush some web off of him, as Muffet stare in horror.  
   
   
“A deal is a deal, right?” Asked Sans, as Muffet slowly grin. She clap her hands, letting the web around everyone go. As she gave a sweet smile, as she stuffs the bag into his dress pocket.  
   
   
“Of course, I’m a spider of my words. Go on, we wouldn’t disturb you any longer. Farewell dear, thank you for coming~” She sang, before disappearing into the darkness leaving them behind.  
   
   
“What did you just do?” Asked Papyrus as he eyed at his brother darkly, as he gave a small nervous smile. But you could see sweat falling from his head.  
   
   
“I paid her, not a million. Don’t have that much money, but couple of thousands.”  
   
   
“And where did you get that much money?”  
   
   
“Um… From my jobs…?”  
   
“SANS.”  
   
   
“I stole it boss, from everyone in here and from other monsters. All of the cash.”  
   
   
“What?” Asked Papyrus darkly as Sans gave another nervous smile.  
   
   
“All of everyone’s money…?”  
   
“How could you do that!” Shouted Papyrus as he tries to catch Sans, but Sans keeps on teleport away from his angry brother. Frisk giggled softly, as the couple let out a sigh. But they were enjoying the brothers fighting, they weren’t even angry at him. Just a little bit annoyed, but they accepted it. It was quite strange, since it they were few hours ago. They would have killed Sans, but now. They just accept it, and maybe… Forgave him, the human goodness rubbed onto them. And they… liked it.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“We can rest here for a while.” Told Alpyus as they enter a large hotel-like building, that had a fancy MTT sign in front.  
   
   
“Do we have to pay? Since we’re kind of broke…” Laughed Sans weakly as Papyrus gave a glare at his brother, as Sans started to sweat once again.  
   
   
“Don’t worry, it’s all free.” Told Alpyus as Mettaton came out of nowhere, and was serving some wine to her.  
   
   
“I want some!” Roared Undyne as Mettaton quickly brought out more wine, so he didn’t need to surfer at his master. Frisk stare as everyone was drinking alcohol, since it’s almost the end. Soon they will meet Asgore, and they know things wouldn’t end that well. After all, Asgore isn’t the king for no reason.  
   
   
Frisk smiled before Mettaton show her to a bed for her to rest, she said ‘thank you’ to him before collapsing into the king-size bed. It didn’t take long before she fallen asleep, and in her dreams. She met her friend, Chara.  
   
   
_It’s almost the end, partner_  
   
   
“It really is, Chara. It’s almost the end… do you think we can do it?”  
   
   
 _I don’t know, for I can’t see the future. But this time, there more people- or monsters to help you. So raise your head and smile, be happy._  
  
   
“But I don’t want them to get hurt because of me, it’s just… isn’t right.”  
   
   
_I understand, but you heard from…Flowey, that this is their choice. Not yours, they’re doing this because they want to. So it isn’t your fault, and they know the price they had to help to help you._  
  
   
“….”  
   
   
_Smile Frisk, you don’t know that someone could fall in love with your smile._  
  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Frisk gasped as they enter a long hallway that was cover with gold sunlight, she never seen such a beautiful place. This place and the waterfall was her favorite place; it was so beautiful. But it was so empty and cool here, making her feel sad that nobody could see these breath-taking view.  
   
   
Somehow poked Frisk’s back, as she turns around to find Alpyus. “Oh, hello Alpyus.” Smiled Frisk softly, as she tried her best not to crock. Since her mouth was kind of cover in buttercups, it was kind of hard to talk. She saw everyone kind of far away from them, but Sans had their eyes out for them. These made her smile, she was really thankful for him.  
   
   
“Human… You know, my very thought about you was an annoying human. The last soul we need for the barrier, so pretty much. It wasn’t good, but after knowing you. Spending time with you, I’m…I’m… I’m glad to meet you, to be your…friend.” Told Alpyus as she hugged Frisk, as Frisk jumped in surprised. But quickly slap out of it, and pat her back.  
   
   
“Thank you, I’m also so glad to be your friend Alpyus.” She smiled, as she wiped the tears falling from Alpyus’s eyes.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
The next was Undyne, and it almost the same as Alpyus. Except she got a bear hug, and was toss into the air. And grabbed by Undyne, as she cried as she grinned. Frisk told her she was very glad to be their friends, and to meet Undyne.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Human, it is I. The great Papyrus, and I wanted- I wanted to say. Thank you, thank you for everything.”  
   
   
“No no no, I’m the one to be thankful. Thank you for everything Papyrus, thank you for being my friend. And thank you for being alive, I’m so thankful to meet someone like you.” Smiled Frisk as kissed on his forehead, as Papyrus was trying his best not to cry.  
   
   
“Thank you, I just can’t say how thankful I am.”  
   
   
It was finally Sans’s turns; he came toward Frisk rubbing his head as sweat roll down his head.  
   
   
“Um… Heh, it’s really is the end. In the next room, Asgore is there. And there is the exit toward your freedom, the surface.” Chuckled Sans dryly, as Frisk nod along with him sadly. It’s near the end, and it’s almost the end being with them. It was a great time, and she wouldn’t ask for more.  
   
   
“It’s really near the end.” She whispered as she grabbed his hand, as they stare at each other sadly.  
   
   
“I will really be going to miss you, sweetheart.”  
   
   
“Me too, Sans. I will keep on remembering everyone here, the good times and the bad times. I couldn’t never forget you, never.” Smiled Frisk as she kissed on his forehead, as Sans rub on her cheeks.  
   
   
“Me too, I don’t think I can ever forget you.” Hummed Sans softly as he slowly came closer to Frisk, before giving her a kiss. A soft long kiss, the sad kiss of farewell.  
   
   
It really is the end…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone that likes Flowerfell stories, I have one to show it to you. It's really good, and i'm sure you will like it. Visit it please, and shower this author with love too! ^^ ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/9484400/chapters/21460514 )


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make the words bold, or color them. So it may be confusing, and i'm sorry. If you give me your email, I will send it to you. I'm sorry, but please enjoy this.... T^T
> 
> Edit: My computer was the problem, so I guess I had to use my school to upload it XD

It was the end; Frisk knows this as she saw the king of monster. Asgore Dremmur, as he stood there waiting for her and her friends. His eyes filled with hatred and rage, for his people. Undyne, Alpyus, Papyrus, and Sans was betraying him. But at the same time, he saw a bit of sadness and kindness hidden in them. Clouded by his hatred for human kind, the same kind that broke his family apart.

Frisk walked forward, as her friends did the same. The room was dark and lonely, filled with a two empty chairs. It had the air of sadness, Chara was silent the usual. Frisk wanted to ask Chara what was wrong, but the expression on her face was too painful to ask. Frisk as she touched the flowers on her arm gently, as she knew she didn’t have much time left. Time was ticking for her, and she didn’t know if she could last until the end.

"Are you willing to die for a single human?" Roared Asgore as he glares at them, his voice made the floor trembled.

This made Frisk afraid, and she knew it all her fault that they betrayed their kind. But were going to die? Frisk try to shake the idea from her head, but it kept on coming back. It was her fault they were here, and was her friends going to be murder along with her? Was it really worth going back to the surface? But it was the only thing she know, that was the only thing that made her kept on going forward. To never give up, to stay determined. To go up, back to the surface. But the sacrifice was too big, way too big.

She suddenly felt somehow giving her a gently squeeze, she turns around and saw it was Sans and Flowey. She smiled, she knows what to do. She wouldn’t lose, not today.

"I see." Told Asgore as everyone was silent by his question, it was enough to tell him the answer. "Then die." As the floor crack into two, as the battle begins. Fire appeared out of the floor, trying to burn them alive.

 

"Dodge!" Screamed Undyne as she grabs Alpyus, and kicking the floor. making a small hole onto the floor, but she was far away from the fire. Papyrus used his magic, to summon a bone. Using it to make him higher, to dodge the burning hot fire. While Sans teleported with Frisk and Flowey, they knew it was too close for comfort. Sans was as bit irritated to find Asgore attack changed, it may because there were more people in the team this time.

Undyne summon a wave of spears, as it ran down like rain. While Alpyus threw couple of bombs at him, but it was useless at the king of monsters. He cut all of the attack in half by a powerful swig with his trident.

"Please, we do not want to kill you." Begged Frisk as she was protected by Sans, as he shot a straight line of Gaster Blaster. But was blocked by a wall of fire, as it evaporates the raw magic. Sans clicked his tongue, as threw couple of bones at him. But this time, it melted.

Asgore stay silent, as he shot more fires at them. Thankfully they somehow dodge it, some was to close. Frisk saw the others sweating from the movement and the heat from the fire, while Asgore stood there perfectly still. Enjoying them squirm, he even had a small smile on his face.

_What are you going to do?_

"I don't know, Chara." Cried Frisk as Chara stare at her emotionless, her crimson eyes burning into her.

_They are going to die, you know this_

"I… I want to help them." Told Frisk determined as all her friends were fighting against the king, leaving her behind.

_Then attack_

"I don't want to hurt him; nobody needs to get hurt."

_Then… try talking to him_

Frisk nods her head as ran toward the king, as she dodges the fireball painfully. Her leg was still parlayed from the flower. So she couldn’t dodge it in time and got burn, but not that badly. It wasn’t as painful as getting a direct hit from Toriel’s magic. (Which was fire of course.)

"King Asgore we don't need to do this, please. Can't we just talk this out, nobody needs to get hurt. Please, I beg of you. Please pick the right choice for your people."

"The right choice is to have your soul and take revenge to human kind." Roared Asgore as the threw his weapon at her, there wasn't enough time to dodge. Frisk brace for the damage, closing her eyes knowing that it will kill her. But the pain didn't come at all, she opens her eyes. And gasped in horror, in front of her was Sans with a trident on his chest. He coughs out some blood, but he was smiling at her.

"Be careful next time…sweetheart." As she reaches out for her, but he turns into dust. Frisk collapsed onto the floor, seeing in terror. Grabbing onto his dust, tears falling down her eyes painfully. But it wasn't painful as her heart, her soul. It was filled with rage; she glares at the king before her eyes.

Seeing Sans died, fill you with hatred determined to stop Asgore.

"Sans!" Roared Papyrus as he kicked the king, as he flew few minutes. But was stopped by using his trident into the floor, slowing him down. Papyrus grab onto the dust of his brother, tears falling down his eyes.

Undyne roared as she threw more spears onto the king, seeing her friend in pain made her anger.

"You- you will pay for this!" Papyrus screamed, as bunch of rivers of bones attacked the king. Unfortunately, the king couldn't dodge all of them and took some damage. He glares sat Papyrus, as he roared in rage.

"Sans..." Whispered Alpyus as she drags herself onto the pile of dust, she felt the dust escaping through her fingers. He was alive few minutes ago, talking and joking. And now... he was gone, forever.

Sans was a pretty good friend of her… long time ago, a very long time ago. When the underground was okay, not broken like now. But both of them got busy with their own things, (like Sans had to take care of his brother, while she was busy becoming the new royal scientist.) So their relationship wasn’t good as before. No… she just didn’t care about him, but seeing him gone right in front of her eyes. Made something in her crack, she let out a small chuckle.

She pulls off out her glasses, and let it escape from her fingers. And she smashes it with her feet, making a mess on the floor. She never had bad eye-sight, actually she has incredible eye-sight. But because of this, she could see too much. It made her suffer when she was young, but now. It was her hidden strength, her secret weapon.

Speaking of good eye-sight, Sans also see things other monster couldn’t see. He could see their LV, and other things. That’s why he was the judge of monster kind, but he never told anyone. Not even his one and only brother, Papyrus.

Because she was the royal scientist, she had the information. But without it, she would have never known. She chuckles softly, as she pulls out a remote control. She didn’t have any love for him, she only thought of him as an old annoying friend. But she still wanted to talk with him, after all. He was one of the only monster friend that stand up to her, and was also smart to follow her words.

 

 

 

 

 

Before Asgore knew it, couple of bomb exploded right next to him. Giving him couple of damage, he saw Alpyus waving a him. Having an insane smile pasted onto her face.

“Alpyus!” He roared as he threw his trident at her, but was blocked with a steel wall. She grabs the trident, and snap it into two.

“Opps, my bad~” Laughed Alpyus as she threw the trident onto the floor, making Asgore growled at her. But he screamed at Frisk, staring at her with rage.

“Human, are you happy to see my people attacking their king? How much longer are you going to make me suffer? Didn’t you do enough? Your kind sealed us here in this small place, and that wasn’t enough. They kill my children, how much longer are you going to hurt me!”

“Chara, I want you to tell me what he meant. I’m not 100 percent sure, but I think that’s your father. Isn’t it correct?”

_....Yes, but I was adopted_

“Then… did you also fall down here?”

_Yes, the same place as you did. And it's also the same place where I died_

“That’s…scary.” Chara chuckled as she continued.

_I guess it is, but when I fallen. There wasn’t flowers to ease the fall, so I was badly hurt. So I cried for help, and it was Asriel that saved me. And somehow, I was adopted. I loved them, I always did. For them to adopt a human child the same human kind that seal them underground, and also person they never know. The king and the queen loved me, like their own child. From them, I know what love was. How warm a family was, how wonderful they were. But, seeing how nice they were. Or were better than where I used to live, I wanted to show them the outside. I didn’t want them to be trapped down here, unable to have the freedom they deserved. So I made a plan, but it failed. And gotten Asriel killed, because of my actions. I made mom ran away from father, making him lonely. Both of them were sad, they lost both their children in one day_

Chara gave a sad smile, as Frisk hold her hand. “It wasn’t your fault, so don’t cry. I’m here for you, and I’m sure they don’t hate you for killing him. They forgave you, I’m sure of it!”

_You… you really are a fool; you know that?_

“I know.” Laughed Frisk as she heard a scream.

“HUMAN!”  
_Frisk!_

A fireball hit her, making her scream in pain. She was once again burning to death; she should have pay attention to the fight. She completely forgot about the fight, since she was talking with Chara. She really was a fool.

 

**And the world reloads once again**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once again they were in front of the king again, Sans was alive. But was a bit worried about Frisk having another flower to close to her remaining eye, she had about 2 tries until she became blind. She already lost her legs and arms, she could move them. But they were heavy, like they became rubbers. But she could still move, still dodge like a pro. Her eyes were filled with determination; she could do it. She just knows it, and she just had to have enough patience.

“Um… Sweetheart are you alright? Your kind of smiling, at such a dangerous moment.” Asked Sans as he scratches his face, as he stares at her.

“I’m alright, Sans. Don’t worry about me, I think I know how to stop him.”

“You think?”

“Yup, someone helped me.” Smiled Frisk as Sans gave a worried expression.

Stay determined, Frisk

 

 

 

The fight begins, and it was almost the same. Same fireball, same attack. Sans and Frisk know about the last timeline, so they dodge it without effort. But her other friends had a hard time dodging the king’s attack, they took some damage.

“King of monster, and the father of Asriel and Chara please stop.” Shouted Frisk with all her might, making the Dremmurs flinch at her words. The room was quite, nobody was moving. Flowey stare at her with a surprised expression on his face, so was Chara. Their expression was hilarious, making Frisk bit her lips to stop her from laughing.

_Frisk, what are you doing right now!?_

Frisk whispered, ‘trust me’ and continued.

“I understand that your sad about losing your beloved children in one day. And losing your wife soon afterwards, but only chasing after revenge isn’t going to do anything. Revenge will only lead to another bloodshed, more death. More people dying, so king Asgore. As a father and a king, do you wish to let your people and your family to doom? Isn’t the king’s duty to help his kingdom, and isn’t the father’s job to keep his family safe?”

“…. What do you know.” Whispered Asgore, as he glares at the tiny human that was in front of him, as he continued his voice gotten louder and louder. “YOU DON’T KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE YO YOU, THE SADNESS TO WAKE UP IN BED KNOWING THERE IS NO ONE THERE FOR YOU! THE HEAVINESS OF THE CORWN, THE ANGER OF OUR PEOPL! THE HARDSHIP, THE HOPELESSNESS!” cries Asgore as he slams his fist onto the wall, as his warm tears rain down his face. His rage and his hatred disappeared, all that was left was his tiredness. To stop living, to stop continue his best for his people. He just wanted to rest, and the fastest way was to open the barrier. So he made that cruel rule, for he will not be there for his people when the barrier was destroyed. He wanted his people to live, and just in case the humans attacked them. They were powerful enough to stop them, to live. So the rule that only the strongest could live, for he didn’t want the weak monster being tortured by the humans. It was better to die, then to be tortured to death.

Frisk walks closer to the heartbroken king, the king that tried to act strong for his people. To force himself to wake out of bed, and act the bad and strong king. Was gone, all that was left of him was his real sad self. Frisk hugged the poor king, and whispered. “Thank you being alive, you did everything you could do. And it’s alright to cry, no need to act strong. You have people around you that cares, see.”

Asgore slowly looked up, and saw Undyne, Alpyus, Papyrus, and Sans waving at him. He stares in disbelief, “But I tried to kill you.”

“Not the first one!” Laughed Undyne as she hits the king’s back.

“Everyone needs some break, that includes the king.” Told Alpyus as she gave a handkerchief at him, to wipe away his tears.

“No need to do everything by yourself, there us the Royal guards that can help you.” Gleamed Papyrus as he (somehow) picked the king up to his feet.

“I didn’t know our king was such a cry baby.” Teased Sans as he lay onto the wall, as he gave a lazy grin at him. Sans was glad the kind king was back, and it was his sweetheart that did it. She was one miracle maker as always, the kind and determined red soul.

_…That was…. No, thank you Frisk_

“I just hope his way of thinking will change, that all it. And hearing from your story, he sounds like a wonderful kind father.”

_He was, the best of the best_

“I’m sure he is.” Whispered Frisk as she walks toward the barrier without destroying the nice mood. She didn’t want to show her friend what will have happened next, and she also didn’t want to destroy Asgore’s happiness. So she walked away, quietly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_This is the barrier, the barrier that seals monster down here… Frisk are you sure you want to do this?_

“Yes.” Smiled Frisk as she summons out her soul, it beat softly on her hand. How warm and alive it was. But that will soon change, before she could take another step someone grabbed her from the back.

**“Sweetheart, what are you doing?!”**

“Sans?” Asked Frisk surprised to find the change of tone from Sans, it was filled with anger.

 **“What are you going to do with that soul of yours.”** Asked Sans, as Frisk gave a sad smile at him.

“To free monster kind.”

 **“WHY!? DIDN’T YOU WANT TO RETURN, BACK TO THE SURFACE?”** Shouted Sans as Frisk shook her head softly.

“It’s too late.” She whispered as she touched Sans cheeks, as Sans could fill the warm flower rubbing on his face.

 **“No….”** Whispered Sans as tears slowly escape from his eyes, “No…” He begged as he tightly grab onto Frisk’s hands, as Frisk shook her head.

“The flowers are slowly killing me Sans, but before that happens. I want to free everyone, everyone deserves to be up there. To be happy, to have freedom. And they only need one soul, which is me.”

“We could wait another human, please don’t do this sweetheart. I begging you, don’t do this.”

Frisk smiled sadly as tears run down her face, “I want you to be out there, Sans. I want you to be free, I’m… I’m actually doing this for you, because I care about you. You’re the most important person in my life, I…I love you Sans.” Whispered Frisk as she tiptop, and kissed Sans.

She hugged Sans the best she could with her (Rubber-like) arms, and walked forward. She summons her soul once again, as she was ready to die. She turns back to Sans, hoping to smile for the end. But Sans was surrounded by 5 different color hearts, just like Frisk’s soul.

_No way_

“Sans?”

“I’m not going to let you do that, I’m not going to see you sacrifice again. I don’t want you to die, so I’m not going to let you do that.”

_Stop him!_

“I’m going to absorb these souls, then we don’t have 7 souls. Then you don’t need to give up your soul, then you wouldn’t die.”

_Stop that idiot_

“Sans, no!” screamed Frisk as the souls was spinning around him.

“Then you will be saved.” Smiled Sans as a bright light be folded in front of them, the underground shake like there was an earthquake.

 

**A new powerful god was born…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Sans is born....


	40. 1-The End of Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i'm back. (Truthfully I didn't know if I would come back, but I somehow did) I'm extremely sorry, about the long wait. I was extremely busy with my personal life. (Which is awful btw, XD)

_No...way..._

 

"Chara what just happened?" Asked Frisk as she stares at the large being in front of her, as it had a gentle but powerful aura.

_That idiot!_

 

"Chara?"

 

_He just absorbs the 6 human souls, and became extremely powerful. Almost as a god, but he's not a god. Since he needs one more soul to do that_

 

"So Sans is like a god-like monster?"

 

_More like an extremely powerful boss monster, which is also an incredible idiot_

"Chara!"

_What? I was just telling the truth_

Frisk pouted as Chara rolls her eyes while she stares at him, as Sans slowly open his eyes. Frisk gasped as she saw Sans's iris changing every second. (Blue, dark blue, purple, green, Yellow, orange, red. From all the souls he absorbs, and his soul is red)

 

Then suddenly an extremely large gaster blaster appeared right next to him, opening their large jaw. As pure magic surrounded it, Sans quickly but gentle pick Frisk up. And protect her from the raw magic from the blaster, Frisk scream at bit when she was hit by the shockwave. But since Sans was blocking most of the shockwave, she didn’t get hurt that much. But her heads hurt from the sudden powerful shockwave, she couldn't move. But she saw Sans clicking his tongue, she could sense he was quite angry.

 

"That wasn't enough to break the barrier?" He growled as the blaster disappeared without a sound.

_The barrier is made from 7 powerful magicians, that used a ‘very ancient magic’. Do you think just a modern monster that absorb 6 souls can destroy this thing?_

“Chara?” Asked Frisk weakly as she holds her fragile head on her hands, but she could see the bitter smile on Chara’s face.

_You think I didn’t think about that? I tried everything! I…_

Chara bit her lips, before letting out a sigh

_Whatever… you just destroy the **‘only way to open the barrier’,** because of your selfishness. You just couldn’t control your useless **emotions** , geez and you’re an **adult.** Congrats, Sans. Must be sooo proud of yourself… You think you can be a hero, because you just became **little** bit stronger? Well, sorry to break it to you. But you cannot break the barrier, the were only 3 ways to do so. And unfortunately, none of them includes you absorbing those souls. The 1 st way was Frisk killing everyone, hahaha! Never happing, but it’s hilarious as a joke. What? It’s the truth, Frisk_

Chara shrugged as Frisk gave an unbelievable look at her, Frisk would never hurt anyone. Never, nobody deserves to get hurt.

 

_Anyway, continue from what I was saying. The 2 nd way was As-Flowey to absorb the 6 souls and all of monster kind, which wouldn’t have happened knowing him. He’s just like how Frisk, they will never kill any monster. Both of them wouldn’t even hurt anyone to save themselves, that’s why they suffer. They are to kind for their own good, idiots…_

Chara mumbled as she let out a sigh before returning to her normal self

_Well the 3 rd way, is what everyone is so familiar with. Breaking it with 7 human souls-_

 

“ **Shut up.** I wouldn’t let her do that.”

 

Frisk look above as Sans glare down at them (at Chara), “I dare you to continue that sentence.” He growled as Chara flinched at his anger. But her face soon turns into confusion as she was surprised that Sans could see her.

_You… you can see me, don’t you? Ha! Another glitch… So what are you going to do now, oh mr. I want to save Frisk?_

Asked Chara bitterly as she cross her arms.

 

“Why don’t you first cut out with that attitude.”

_Well, I’m sorry. I’m just angry at an idiot that absorb all the 6 human souls._

 

“Are you telling me to let sweetheart die? There was no other choice, I don’t want that to happen again!”

 

_You should have known better! You and I can **remember** from the last timeline and beyond! Her dying is her duty, and there’s nothing we can do about it. And plus… it was her choice, wasn’t it?_

“…. There must be another way to undo the spell without her dying!”

_You keep on thinking about it, and you know there isn’t a way!_

“There’s always a way! There **must** be something, anything!”

 

_…. You know there isn’t a way_

 

“Then…” Sans let out a soft sigh, “Then we’re not going outside, problems solve.”  


_She came here to break the barrier, not wait until she **rots down here!**_

 

“At least it’s better than dying for… us.”

 

_As if! In the end, both choice will make her dead. Not alive, **dead!** This choice will only make her live a little bit longer, nothing else. Also, even if she did friend every boss monsters, she really didn’t befriend the **others**. Since she didn’t have time and peace to visit the entire underground, since everyone wanted her DEAD! Sooner or later, the other monster will kill her. After all she is the **last soul,** knowing the monster **they will do it.**_

“I will protect her then, I’m sure nobody will hurt her if I’m there.”

 

_And do you think you can be stay with her forever? Don’t make me laugh, you’re only making empty promises._

“And how do you know that?” asked Sans as Chara opened her mouth but closed it. She stares the floor, before making eye contact.

 

_I just… do_

She whispered, rubbing her fingers together.

 

 “Then I will prove you wrong.” Sans smirk as Chara rolled her eyes.

 

 _Hahaha, as if_.

She laughed bitterly as she glares at him.

 

“What makes you so sure that I will fail?”

 

_What do you think?_

She glares at him madly; The atmosphere was making Frisk uncomfortable.

 

“Try me.”

 

_Do you really want to know? Sometimes the truth is better not knowing, you know._

“But to find a way out, you will need information. And it seems like you know something that I don’t know, tell me.”

_True.. but I wouldn’t tell you anything. I mean, why should I?_

Chara gave a big smirk at him, making him growl in anger.

 

“What you little-“

**“STOP!”**

 

Both of them froze, as Frisk whispered. “Just stop already, please… No more fighting, there isn’t anything to fight for.”

_Yes, there is Frisk. We’re talking about **your life** , if this continue. Then you will… **die**_

“What!?”

 

_I’m sure you feel it too, idiot._

Chara rolled her eyes.

_Frisk doesn’t have much time left! The flowers, the glitches, her strong determination, and the reload is taking a toll on her. She’s just barely holding on, because of her… determination._

Chara gave a bitter laugh as she shakes her head.

_It’s kind of funny, that the same determination that is trying to save her. Is the same one that’s trying to kill her_

 

“…But why?”

 

_I don’t know why, I’m not god. Or have the answer to it, but what I know is that she has too much determination in her body. Some much that her body can’t control it, it can’t withstand it. The determination is slowly **rotting** Frisk from the inside, and there’s nothing we can do about it. Do you wish her to live a never-ending hell until her determination fades away? Until she will come back with another flower on her, again and again. Until she’s **‘broken’** , do you really want that, Sans?_

“I…I- “

 

_No, we both do not want that to happen. I sure I wouldn’t want that, so reload. Before you made this stupid accident, it’s her faith to die. To die by giving up her soul, and there isn’t anything we can do. Give up, it’s much easier to bare the pain if you do. Since we can’t do anything about it, that’s life_

She laughs bitterly once again as tears came out of her eyes.

 

Sans stood silent, as he stares at Frisk. She gave a soft sad smile, before hugging Chara and Sans. (Or more like his finger, since he’s large.)

 

Sans stare down as Frisk gently pet his finger, “Thank you for loving me, it means so much to me. But I already made my choice, so please let me do this Sans. I don’t have… I don’t have much time left.” She smiled sadly as lay her head onto Sans (‘s finger) for few second before moving to her best friend.

 

“And Chara thank you for everything, without you. I would have been lost hope, thank you for pushing me forward.” Chara stood there silently as Frisk hugged her with all of her strength.

 

“But with all of this happening, I’m glad that it happened. Since I could have meet you, without it. I couldn’t have met any of you, so I believe all the pain was worth in some way or another.” Smiled Frisk as she cried softly.

 

“So Sans, please let me do this. My last gift to you, and my finally wish.”

 

Sans didn’t say a single world, he stood their silent. His was face dark, and his was eyes were empty. Frisk gently reach out for him, but he teleported away.

 

“Sans?” Asked Frisk sadly.

 

**“No.”**

 

“No?”

 

“I’m not going to do that.”

_Are you serious?! Are you really that stupid? Can’t you see-_

 

“I know! But-but.” Whimpered Sans as tears fell down his eyes, “What did I even come here for? I only wanted to save her, I didn’t want sweetheart to die. Is that so much to ask?”

 

“Sans..”  


_You can’t change fate, Sans. It’s impossible, and saving Frisk wasn’t possible. It’s… I know it’s hard to accept, but you know she has to die… let’s get this over with, it’s better that way_

“Are you saying sweetheart should just die?!”

 

_In time, you will forget about her. Time will **heal** you, so it’s better to do it now. The faster you do, the faster it will happen_

 

“I… I can’t believe what you’re say.” He spat in disgust as Chara glare at him.

_Stop running away, this conservation is going around and around. Just reload already!_

 

“No!”

 

_Stop being an idiot and do it!_

 

“Why are you so determined to kill sweetheart?”

 

_**I am not! I am doing this for everyone!** _

 

“Well, that everyone you are speaking of doesn’t include me.” Growled Sans as Frisk panicked as she watches both of them fight again and again. She didn’t know what to do, she tried to speak but no voice came out. The flowers were blocking her throat, their vines wrapped tightly on her. But she knows she had to stop both of them, she had to. So she bit her lips, as she begins to rip the flowers around her throat. Hot pain surrounded her hand and neck, but she ignores and continue to do it. Tears and blood fell the floor, while the others didn’t notice since they were too busy fighting against themselves.

 

“Stop...” She croaked, but it only came out as a whimper. Her neck burns, but she refuses to scream. And it wasn’t that bad, considering she was burned to death and also stab to death. (Basically, bleeding to death) This wasn’t anything compare to that, and it was also for her most important person.

 

“Stop!” She burst out loudly enough for the others to hear, but her eyes went dark. She couldn’t see, but she could hear them gasp in horror.

 

_What did you do! Are you crazy?!_

 

“Sweetheart?”

 

Frisk gave a weak smile as she walked toward them slowly. “Stop.” She told them determined filled her blind eyes (She couldn’t see from all her tears and blood), but it only came out a weak raspy whimper. “There is nothing to fight against. There is only one way to do finish this, once and for all.”

 

_…You heard her, idiot. She wouldn’t change her choice, like it or not_

 

Sans stood their silently as he watches blood dripping onto the floor. Cover the dull floor with the color red, the color he’s so familiar to and hates. The color of blood, he couldn’t look Frisk. All the bad memory would come back, and to make it worse. Frisk would be cover in her own blood, (after all she did rip the flowers from her body) even if it wasn’t himself that hurt her. It sure does feels like he did it

 

“Sans?” She crocked as she waves her hand in front of her, trying her best to find Sans. But was only grasping for emptiness.

 

_Oi, jerk. Frisk is calling for you._

 

“Chara that isn’t nice.”

 

_And when was I nice to this idiot?_

 

“Chara!”

 

_Fine fine, Sans. Frisk is calling for you, and I’m sure you know. Since you can hear me._

Getting no reply from the big monster, Chara got worried.

“Sans?”

There was no reply, Chara blood went cold. He wasn’t answering to Frisk, something bad is going to happen. She need to do something to stop whatever Sans was planning, because it probably wasn’t a good idea. She just knows it, you could say it was a feeling in the gut. Also, he always fucks things up, and his ideas are shitty.

_Sans, I know you can hear me. Say something_

He was trembling, mumbling something. Chara float up to him, to hear what he was saying. (And yes, Chara can fly because she’s a ghost.)

 

“I…She- can’t----no”

 

Chara couldn’t get what Sans was saying, so she flew closer to him.

 

“She—can’t---no…Then--- Why did I come back?”

_Sans?_

Chara still couldn’t hear what he was mumbling, but saw tears falling down his face. That didn’t surprise her, but what did surprise her was his empty hallow eyes. And that creepy empty smile, it made her shiver.

 

_Sans…_

Truthfully seeing him right now, made him so pitiful. It was looking at an abandon puppy, (and she always had a soft spot for little animals.) She was going to say something to cheer him up but felt the atmosphere around him change. It was getting heavy to breath, and she was a (god-damn) ghost. Meaning the damage was worst for Frisk, Chara grit her teeth. Sans couldn’t control his power, and it was making this timeline damage more than before. The timeline didn’t need anymore damage then it has, it was nearly breaking apart. And with some miracle it’s still alive, and this idiot was destroying it.

 

_Idiot are you trying to destroy the world?!_

She hissed as anger boiled in her.

_Control yourself, you are destroying everything._

She can see nothing was going through the monster, and since she was a ghost she couldn’t do anything. But watch as the world crumble away, while she was still alive because of the same determination Frisk has. She bit her lips, as she screamed with all her might.

_Hey! Sans do you know what you’re doing, I said-_

 

** And the world turns white… **


	41. 2-The start of the start, and the farewell of the old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, school is terrible. And me being lazy didn't helped at all XD

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Why are you still here? What are you looking for?_

Chara glares as she cross her arms.

_You don't like what happened, you don't like the ended. Well, sorry to break it you. But life isn't so nice to let things go the way you want. But..._

Chara sighed as she uncross her arms, giving a sad smile.

_I also don't like the ended we got, so this is probably the last time and the first time i'm doing this. It's not for you guys, i'm doing this for myself and nobody else. And it jus happened we both wanted the same thing, so I guess it's a win-win. Well.... I hope I don't see you again readers, because next time I wouldn't be kind to let you enjoy us suffering for your own enjoyment. Because that's disgusting, but who am I to judge._

Chara shrug as she push a box that had **'reload'** on it.

_See ya, and let's not meet again_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Flowey always knew when the world was reloaded, but this time. He had no memory about the last timeline, but instead there was a bunch of weird memoires inside of him. Memories that he can’t explain; memories he never remembers doing. Like there was one where Frisk was died to open the barrier, but she’s was still alive. He saw her just few minutes ago, (she was warm, and dead people couldn’t be warm.) Or another weird memory was that he was enjoying the sunlight of the surface, but no matter how he looks around. They were still underground, trap down below. No sun, no happiness. But he can’t help but think this memory is real, not made by his insane wish and imaginations. It felt… **real** , to real for it to be fake. He felt like the world was wrong (Not like he didn’t think it before, but like this world is a fake. A copy of something else.) He stares at everyone else, and all of them had a confused expression.

 

They looked awful, it was like they saw death itself. Even the king went pale, his mouth hanging open. Soon tears fell down his face, as he sudden stare at Flowey. He walked toward him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Um... Do you need something, or...?”

 

“Asriel.” Crocked Asgore softly as he knees down toward at him, as Flowey stares in horror.

_Just how did he know who he was?!_

 

“How do you-“ His voice was cut off by a high pitch scream, and he knew that voice to well. It was Frisk’s voice, panic grew as he rushes toward the voice. And when he found her, he screams out for her name.

 

 **“FRISK!”** As he shook the bloody body of that once of his dear friend, her body (that was filled with buttercups) were spilling out blood from nowhere. Her body frozen cold, and she was extremely pale.

 

“What happen to her!” He cried toward the skeleton that had empty eyes in his face, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

“You were here, weren’t you? So please tell me what happen to Frisk.” He begged as he tried his best to use healing magic on her, but he wasn’t helping much.

 

_Sans, As-Flowey is asking you a question. Are you even listening?!_

Flowey eyes widen as he saw his very first friend growling at Sans in anger, she was the same as he remembered. Those bright red eyes that draw him in, and those soft cherry checks that he loved to rub into. Tears fell, as he screamed with all his might. Forgetting Frisk on his arm, he ran toward her.

 

“Chara!”

 

Chara turn around in irritations to see who was calling her name but found someone very dear to her. Her eyes widen as her mouth dropped open, staring in confusion as she bit her lips. But she quickly shook her head to clear her confusion and gave a small smile toward him.

 

_Hello Asriel, it’s been a while hasn’t it?_

 

“Chara is that really you?” He cried as he walked (more like dig, since he doesn’t have legs. That would be creepy for a flower to have legs XD) closer toward her, as she floats down toward the ground as her leg touching the floor. She had her smile on her face, but it looked bit forced and sad.

 

 _From the flesh…_ she giggled before her expression turned serious _seeing how you can see me means that the timeline is in worse conditions than I thought._

Asriel froze hearing that, as he saw Chara sighing. Her expression was empty, her eyes screamed that she was tired and was begging for this to end. “…What do you mean, Chara?” Asked Asriel as he tiled his head to the side, as his eyes were filled with confusion. Seeing his sibling’s eyes, made his blood cold. He wanted to help her, but Chara only gave a sad smile toward him, then she stares at the dark ceiling that showed no end.

_Just like I said, this timeline. Or this ‘world’ is in bad shape, it started when monster called Gaster fall into his creations. Something he shouldn’t have done but did it anyways, because of the so-called curiosity. And because of that, the timeline had their very first crack. And in those cracks, more accident began to spill in, causing it to shatter. It’s barely holding on right now, and I’m not sure how long it would last. When it breaks, everything in it will be disappear. Nobody remembers, and nobody is alive nor dead… You being able to see me wasn’t even allowed to happen, you get what I’m saying brother? Or am I making no sense again, I’m sorry... To make it simple, I guess I shall say. This meeting isn’t spouse to happen_

 

Asriel eyes grew big, not from happiness this time but from shock. He was trying his best not to let his tear fall, but it kept falling down like rain. “What are you saying, Chara. Why are you saying? Are you saying that I’m not allowed to see you? Please tell me, is it so much a sin to want to see you?” Chara bit her lips, not looking at him. But gave a small answer, that broke his entire world.

_Yes_

 

“I…All I wanted was to see you, was that so much to ask? If we can’t meet, then… then this world is wrong!” He cried before disappearing into the ground, the only thing that showed that he was here was the wet/broken ground. Tears fell as Chara started to laugh. It was fan-fucking hilarious, the world was a joke. She promised not to make Asriel cry after her (and his, basically their) death but look at them right now. It was hilarious, absolutely hilarious.

 

_This is fucking great, hahaha. This is…_

Chara bit her lips, as she glares at the skeleton that didn’t move at all.

_Sans, are you happy now!? Thank you for so much for absorbing 6 human souls, and almost destroying the world. Because of you, Frisk and I had to force a reload. And maaaan was that was difficult, because you had determination that was higher us. But our will to stop you made a miracle, a ‘reload’. But because of that so-called miracle… now ‘he’ could see me, and I disappointed him once again…_

Chara couldn’t stop her tears, no matter how hard she tried. So, she just gave up. She let her tears fall, her lips wavering as she tightens her fist. Almost tight enough to draw blood but didn’t, she closed her eyes as she slowly disappearing into empty air.

_‘fuck life, fuck everything.’_

She mumbled as she was tired of playing this awful game called ‘life’, so she decided to do something she wanted to do for so long, but every single time something stopped her from doing it. But this time, she was too tired to **care**. So, she gave up. It wasn’t worth trying to fight against it, after all no matter **who** tries to change it. The world would give them the middle finger and gives them false hope that wouldn’t work, they all know it, but they refuse to believe in it. Keep on going forward, and in the end, it shows them the sad reality that they kept on refusing to believe. She knows, since she experienced it first handed. And so was the poor skeleton, who was now broken just like her. Both tried their best to fight against fate, but it never worked. She gave a bitter laugh, before she was gone for good.

Frisk couldn’t open her eyes, they were to heavy. But she knew she had to open it, she knows she needed to help her friends. So, with all the willpower (Determination) she rose from the wet floor and succeed fully opened her left eye. (It puzzles her why she could see, because she remembers she had a flower blocking her sight. But right now, she was to dizzy to think.) Just in enough time to see her partner disappearing with tears on her face and for her other monsters’ friends to rushes in, she was saw Sans staring at the floor emptily as the others ask bunch of questions at her. They’re loud voices didn’t helped with her large headache, but she gave a weak smile at them before she pointed at the barrier.

 

“What is it, Frisk? What about the barrier?” Asked Papyrus as he caught Frisk from falling back onto the ground, she was so so tired. But she refuses to give up now, she came this far. She sacrificed so many things to stop, she wouldn’t stop. Nothing will stop her, and it was the last thing she will do before her heart stops.

 

“Break…Barrier…My…Soul…” She whispered as her licks her cracks lips, her throat hurts. Probably because she screamed her lungs out when she was forced to remember every timeline, (because of the force reload she did with Chara) it was like a bunch of memories scramble into her brain. And it hurts, badly. But she decided to ignore it, since this was more important. She let her eyes staring straight in front of her as she pulls out her soul. Everyone gasped as they saw her soul, it was shining bright red. It was a beautiful red, just like her eyes. But it was barely holding one, but that wasn’t what shocked them. It was the small buttercups flowers that were wrap tightly onto it, squeezing it to its slow painful death.

 

“Human…”

“Punk…”

“Frisk…”

 

She gave a pained smile toward her friends, after that she whispered. “Chara, this is the time I will fulfil my promise. But before that…” She took a big breath before shouting, “Flowey!!”

 

After waiting a couple of seconds, her dear friend came right in front of her. But had tears and snot all over his face, (Don’t ask me how a flower could cry, Flowey’s magical. XD) He wanted to be alone right now, but he knows Frisk didn’t have much time. And he would regret his entire life if he wasn’t next to her last moments. So, he will swallow his sadness and tried his best to smile. But it only came as a frown, he also ignored the sad expression of his father. Hearing what Chara just said, it seems like everyone was force to remember every timeline that exists.

 

Frisk let herself fall right in front of him, as she gave a big smile. “I don’t know what happened with Chara and you, but I know that she’s sad.” Flowey looked down as Frisk grab onto his hand (Leaves) and let her soul float right next to her. “I know I’m not in any positions to say anything, because I don’t know anything that happen between you two. But whatever you both fought about is making you both sad, and as both of your friend I will like to help you.” Flowey raised his head in confusion, as Frisk handed her soul toward him.

 

“Take it, my soul is connected to Chara. And I’m sure you can talk over things with her, no matter how well she hides. My souls will find her, because we are connected.”

 

“But Frisk, I-“

 

“No buts, Flowey. We both what Chara to be happy, right?” Flowey nodded as he accept the soul in front of him, his eyes getting empty as he stood still. Frisk took it that Flowey was talking to Chara, now there was only one more person to save. Frisk turned as faced her beloved, “Sans we need to talk.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Asriel opened his eyes as he saw darkness only, he didn’t like darkness. He never did, something about it always scared him. But Chara was somewhere here, and that made him swallow his fear. “Okay, you can do this Asriel.” He whispered as he started to walk around the darkness, he looked around but only to find darkness. He shouted as he started to run, “I thought your soul will guild me, Frisk. But I can’t find anything but darkness!” He cried but it wasn’t long before he found a light, but that light was far away. Not thinking twice, he started running toward the light with all his might.

 

Okay, now he was fully scared. He didn’t like the darkness at all, he wanted to go back. But…

 

“Chara!” He screamed as he continued running toward it, tears falling down his face. And when he arrived toward the light, he falls onto something soft. He wipes his tears with his hand, as he found out he fallen onto the small group of buttercups.

 

**“Asriel?!”**

 

He smiled as he hugged onto his best friend, Chara. Tacking her onto the ground, as he began to cry.

 

“Chara!” He cried as she stood there frozen, as she was confused on what was happing. But accepted the warm hug of her monster sibling.

 

“I was so scared, I mean I’m sorry- no I missed you, but more like I’m sorry about what just happened and that-“

 

“Calm down, Asriel. Take it easy, I can’t understand anything that you’re saying.” She whispered as she wipes his tears off letting her sleeves absorb his tears.

 

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I was just upset about-“  


“No, Asriel. The one who should apologize is me, not you. I’m sorry, I was only looking at the big picture, not your feelings and mine. I’m… I’m really sorry, please know that I didn’t meant to hurt you. I’m really-“ Chara words were cut off by Asriel putting his face onto her shoulders and hugging her with all his might.

 

“Hmm, no. I’m sorry about everything, Chara. I don’t know what you were doing, but I know that you’re smart and kind. And wouldn’t do anything that will hurt anyone, I was only being very selfish-“

 

“That’s not true, you are not selfish. If you were selfish then you wouldn’t have helped me when I fall into the underground, you wouldn’t have agreed with my plan. And you sure wouldn’t have helped Frisk!”

 

“No no no, Chara. I **am** selfish, I only helped you because I was alone, I just wanted a friend. And I agreed with your plan because I didn’t want to be hated by you, and I only helped Frisk because she looks like you! Also, it was erase my guilt. I am selfish Chara!”

 

“No, you are not selfish!”

 

“Yes I am!”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“NO!” Chara shouted as she glares at Asriel as he did the same.

 

“YES!”

 

“I said No, Asriel!”

 

“And I said yes Chara!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sans.” Sans flinched at his names as he slowly turns his head toward Frisk but didn’t look at her eyes. He couldn’t, not after what he had done.

 

“Sans.” She tried once again as she pulls herself to walk right in front of him, and then grab onto his hand. She could feel him tremble along with her, she gave an understanding smile as she gently rubs her fingers around his checks.

 

“Sweetheart.” He whispered as tears slowly roll down his face, as Frisk wipe it off with her fingers, as she hugged the poor skeleton.

 

“Shss, don’t cry. I’m still here.”

 

 

“But not for long.” Replied Sans as Frisk only gave a hum because it was true, there was no need to sweet coated it. Sans hugged Frisk tighter as she hugged back, putting her face onto his chest.

 

After a long minute of hugging, he whispered. “Can’t you stay?” But it sounded like a beg, and the response he got was Frisk shook her head, as she bury deeper onto his chest.

 

“Can’t.” She mumbled as tear once again fell on both their faces.

 

“… I can’t stop you, right?” He croaked as she hums in agreement.

 

“… But this isn’t a good bye you know, I know I will meet you again no matter what.” She lift her head, as she gave a big smile at him.

 

“…How? A reload?” Frisk shook her head, as she pushs away from him.

 

“My body can’t handle another reload, so no. But we humans believe in something called a reincarnation, being born once again. And when that happens I will come back to you, and we can be together once again.” She smiled as she put her fingers onto his twisting it together.

 

“Reincarnation? I heard about that, but doesn’t the person who’s reborn can’t remember anything from their past lives?”

 

“mm, that’s true. But somehow, I’m sure I will remember. I’m determined to remember you and everyone else, there’s no way I could forget. After all, how could I forget everything that happened here?” She smiled as she gave a kiss on his forehead, as she saw Chara smiling next to Flowey.

 

_Get a room, you two_

Chara laughed as both of them blushed but had smile on their faces.

 

“Well, then… See you soon, Sans.” Frisk smiled as she accepted her soul back from her friend, as she looks at the barrier. Chara came next to her, put her hand on her shoulder.

 

_Are you sure about this?_

 

“Mmm… yup, 100 percent.” Frisk smiled as 6 other souls surrounded her, as her soul joined them.

_Well I’m not going to stop you, since it’s your life… But take care_

 

“…You listen didn’t you, it’s not nice to eavesdrop.” Frisk pouted, as Chara laughed.

 

_Can’t helped it, we are connected you know. But I do believe you could do it, come back to us_

 

“Thanks… AIso I tried my best to not hear what you guys were saying, and you listen to me talking to Sans. A bit not fair, so at least tell me what you guys talked about?” She pouted jokingly as both of them knew it didn’t need to be answered, but Chara still answered with a small smile.

 

_Nothing much, just saying my little brother is kind and that we were sorry._

 

“I… I heard you guys shout but didn’t hear what it was about. But I’m glad that you guys made up.”

 

_…You are to good for your own good, well see you in the next run_

 

“There wouldn’t be another run, this is the last. Since I can’t reload anymore, and Sans know not to mess with the reload. So this is the last run Chara, thank you for everything and good bye.”

_That’s my line, idiot~ Thanks for everything partner_

 

“Mmm, thanks.” She turned around and smiled at her friends as she waved, “See you soon!”

 

**The barrier was broken**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, thank you for reading. See you guys in the next story! ^^


	42. 'Fuck you' ~love Chara

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Didn't I say I didn't want to see you face, argh. Whatever, you can stay here and whine how you didn't like this ending. But i'm not going to do anything, so suck it up buttercup._

Chara smiled as she put a sign that said, 'fuck you' before disappearing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow Frisk reincarnation- http://archiveofourown.org/works/13936743


End file.
